Death Note Innocent Light
by AsukiSan
Summary: Alright, this story is about a girl named Dawn who assists L in the Kira case. I sadly do not own the series if i did L would still b alive and Light wouldn't b as psychotic. Please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1 Innocent Light

**One of the very first stories I posted on Quizilla now it's here, please enjoy others did!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, If I did L would not die, Light wouldn't be such a jerk, and Misa less annoying....**

**Chapter 1**

It was the night before I started school. I went over the speech I had to read, I had an idea what it would, because I was told I am one of the three freshman representatives. In a way, I was surprised. But, also not so surprised. I was one of the top 5 in my high school any way. Truth-be-told.....I'm a 16 year student. I skipped a few grades and I was able to go to college early.

I walked along the hall in my new spaghetti- strap black dress. It had a lacy v-neck and it was knee-length. I passed many people wondering which ones were apart of the representatives. I thought about how I would say my speech as I entered the auditorium and sat down in my assigned seat. I looked to my left and there were two other boys, one with brown hair and a stern look and another with black hair and a very relaxed look.

I glanced back towards the front and got a bit nervous. I didn't really like speaking in front a group of people let alone hundreds of students I haven't even met. I tried to relax and stay calm... yet my brain still hasn't received the message that I was now becoming a college student, and only a 16 year old, and that I was going to have to start speaking out more.

Fuck.

"Are you nervous?" I heard a boy ask. It was the black-haired boy. He was biting his thumb and sitting in a very strange position.

"A little.....I don't like speaking out to people. Especially hundreds of people I don't even know or even met." I quietly said.

"Try to relax. Think of something else. Like... your favorite thing to do. Or even pretend that they don't even exist." he replied smiling. It was a very cute smile.

"Alright. I'll try that" I said as the announcer had started to speak and called the 3 of us up. A boy named Light Yamagi. And the other boy who had talked to me a few seconds earlier, Ryuga Hideki. I guess like the rock star. And me, Dawn Mujitsu. I heard some people in the back ground saying stuff like there's 3 this year?!...they all have the same score!!?, yadda, yadda. As for me...they were asking how old I was...I heard some people say in the background any where from 15 to 17. We all said the very annoyingly long speech and we went to go take our seats. However, Ryuga went over to that Light guy and spoke with him for a minute. The boys sat back down and I couldn't help but glance back over at Ryuga and he glanced back at me.

"Uhm. By the way...thanks for the tip." I said to him. He smiled and simply said

"No problem." he then turned towards the front and then he asked me "How old are you?"

"Well...I'm 16. I skipped a few grades." I simply said scratching my head.

"That's pretty good. Your exams must have been easy." he stated.

"Well...they kind of were" I didn't want to boast. But....they were extremely easy for me.

"What is it that you want to do?" he asked

"I'm not exactly sure. I have an idea. My mother though wants me to be some sort of musician."

"And you don't want to." he said it as a statement. I nodded. And I asked him

"Do you know what you want to do?" he simply shrugged his shoulders and we listened through the speeches. They were long....they were very, very long. I groaned with every speech he read. And damn it was so boring. I let my mind wander until I heard 12 very impossibly dreadful words...

"Dawn Mujitsu, shall now have the honor of performing for us today." The announcer said. I stiffened and quietly said.

"Mom....." I knew it. She would do something as so drastic as this. I inhaled and sat up and went to front and quietly asked

"What did she ask me to play?" and he said a violin. One of the many instruments I was forced to learn. I sighed and requested a song that was one of favorites called 'Irish Legend' I tuned the violin and played the 5 page song with the college orchestra with ease. It was like an easy warm-up. They auditorium was filled with a very thunderous applause as I played the violin back in its case and I sat down, back in my seat. They gave the final speech. Finally, and we all left the building. I walked out ready for my mother to pick me up. Since she's the only family I have. My father died before I was born. My mother has never told me much about him. I don't even know his name. She doesn't even have any pictures!

"Your performance was really good!" I heard Ryuga said next to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks. I played that instrument for about....10 years."

"You play others?"He said and I nodded

"Yeah. I play all the string instruments, and a couple wind."

"Really? You must practice a lot." he replied.

"Yes, my mom wants me in some sort of professional orchestra player. Or a composer."

"Well, you sound good enough to me!"

"Not really....I want to do something more. I kind of want to be a detective." I admitted, it was something I always wanted to do. The detective that inspired me on that was one named 'L'. Every since that broadcast, with that challenge against Kira, that old childhood dream resurfaced.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded, we then heard a car honk and I looked behind me and my mother was there. And she most likely saw me with Ryuga. Great. Guy lecture of the century.

"My mom. I'll see you around!" I said walking off.

"Sure thing, Mujitsu." he said walking off towards Yagami. And I saw a limo pull up.

"Wow. Rich and smart." I muttered and hopped in and my mom asked how my day was and I gave her a death glare of doom. She knew exactly why too.

"Hey! I only wanted to let you play." She smiled. And I still stared and stared. And she shrugged at this and I said,

"That really sucked. It was verrrryyy unexpected. I didn't like that." I replied still staring. She laughed.

"I'll make it up to you somehow"

"Ya better!" I said crossing my arms.

"By the way...who was that boy you were talking to? I've never ever seen you with a guy!" She sounded very excited.

"A guy named Ryuga Hideki." I simply said.

"Well, remember our conversation with the birds and the b-" she started saying and I stopped her.

"MOM!" I yelled blushing "Good God mom!"

"I'm just playing with ya!" She shook my shoulder and drove us home. I said I wanted to go to the library as we got in the door and she sighed

"Your never home anymore!" I left and quickly made my way towards the library and went into the criminal, law, and justice section. I grabbed a couple books and sat down, I read the first couple pages and someone tapped my shoulder I turned around and Yagami guy was there,

"Hey, your Dawn Mujitsu, right?" he asked and I nodded and I replied

"Yes, and you must be, Light Yagami." I stood up and we bowed and I asked if he wanted to sit and he sat

"By the way that was an excellent performance. I've heard that piece before and you nailed it." he smiled. I wondered why his looked fake.

"Thank-you. It took a couple months to perfect it, so I'm glad people are liking it."

"I was actually curious; I was hearing rumors that you're younger than me. How old are you?"

"I'm 16 years old. I graduated high-school 2 years early, and skipped some grades when I was younger." I sighed, why was everyone asking me that today?

"That's impressive." he said and we talk, asked about each of our lives what we wanted to do and such. He asked how long I've played and about my hobbies.

"I don't really have a hobby." I said scratching my head. And kind of sighed, why?!? I don't even need to ask that. My over protective and loving mother, making sure I don't even get a paper cut. And if I do, she acts like it's the end of the world.

"Really? You seem like you would" He said as we walked out of the library and he walked me to my street. I said goodbye and went home. I thought to myself...

'What was that chill I had around him? He looks like any freshman college student.'

"Mom! I'm home!" I said and she attempted to jump me but failed miserably.

"You were supposed to be home 2 hours ago!! What were you doing?!" she scolded me

"Nothing!!" I said "I told where I was going to be and I was there!" I said walking off and sitting down on my bed and felt a crunch and pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket. I took it out and it said 'see you tomorrow'. I set the note on the side of the table and I got my clothes ready for the next day. I turned on the TV and there was more news about this guy name 'Kira'. Who can apparently kill anyone he pleases with a simple heart attack.

"*sigh* more news on Kira?" I quietly said going to my desk to study. I glanced back over at the TV and there were criminals being displayed. 'Wow. If they keep displaying criminals... wouldn't just be putting them at risk? Then again, Kira could then easily switch to killing innocent people then.' I thought to myself as I took out a math book. And pretty much studied the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Dates? XD

Chapter 2

I awoke the next day and sighed, I then wondered what I was going to do today. I didn't have to go to school today, it was just juniors and seniors. I glanced over at my clock...only 10:05. I groaned and slowly got out of bed when my mother came into my room.

"Hey! You're up! I thought I should let you know that a Yagami Light is here to se-"

"WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?" I yelled and rushed to get my clothes on "Why. Did. You. Let. Him. In? Huh? Huh?" I paused for a second

"Well, I thought you guys were friends so," I groaned and went to the bathroom. I brushed the last knot out of my hair and went to brush my teeth. Why was I acting like this? I suddenly thought of Ryuga and Light. What the fuck? I finished up and ran down and he was there. He smiled and I kind of smiled back

"You caught me off guard there... why are you here? No offense." I asked and he replied.

"None taken. I wanted to talk to you and see how you were."

"Well, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked and he kind of turned his head the left and said

"Well, I've been giving it some thought and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me today."

I was officially stunned. I was about to reply when I heard my mother say from the top of the stairs "Dawn! Remember our talk about the birds and-!" She didn't finish as I threw an umbrella at her and she ducked as I grabbed Light's hand and I got him out of the house and he chuckled and I said

"My mother tends to be overly hyper and tends to go off the deep end." he looked and me and smiled

"Heh, sometimes that's good right?" he then asked as we started walking off towards town.

"Only sometimes..." I gloomed. He chuckled for some reason "What?" I asked and he replied

"The only time my mother was hyper was mostly about my college entrance exams."

"Oh? My mother was always saying when I showed her my results, 'Well no surprise there.' She always said I got my intelligence from my father."

"Who was your father?" he asked

"I don't know. I never knew him. My mother almost never talks about him and she doesn't have any photographs or even says if he had parents or not! My mother also told me once that he died before I was born. So he's as much a mystery to me as the detective L." I said

"I'm sorry to here that." he said and I looked at him and he seemed to be looking somewhere else.

"No need to apologize... Uh, Earth to Light-San? You there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something else. Um, where do you want to go?" he asked and I realized that we were in town,

"By the way, this is a hanging out as friends' day. No dating."

"Fine by me." he said and we looked at the shops and I immediately went for the book store and went to look at some manga. After all, it's become my favorite thing, 'let's see already got the whole Inuyasha collection, Ranma's completed. So is Tokyo Mew Mew, Hellsing... (Btw, just go with the story! Don't criticize me on dates)

"Oh! Trinity Blood! I hear it's good!" I said and reached into my pocket and realized... no wallet means in change, or cards or even some sort of money giving device. "*sigh*"

"Let me buy it for you. I've got enough." Light said and I shook my head

"Light, you don't have to. I should've suspected my mother pulling a stunt like that." I sighed again and Light just took the book from my hands and paid for it. And he gave back to me.

"Here A friendly gift from a friend. Alright?" he said smiling and I replied

"Thanks." and we left the book store and Ryuga was there. "Oh! Hi, Ryuga!" I called and walked over to him

"Hi, Mijistu and Yagami-kun." he said and he asked "What are you two doing together?"

"Well, Light asked me to hang out with him as friends though." I flatly said the last part. The guys only chuckled and I playfully smacked them both on the arm. "Come on! Since all 3 of us are here why don't we all hang out together?" I insisted. "It'll be fun!" the boys agreed and we went to different shops and decided to visit one of my favorite little take out restaurants and we ordered some ice-cream. We sat down near this park and just like yesterday, Ryuga was sitting in that same position. As me and Light started to eat our cones, Ryuga's seemed to disappear.

"... I thought we just bought you your cone!" I said and he shrugged "I take it you adore sweet food?" I asked and he nodded. Light had to go back home about 15 minutes after that leaving me and Ryuga together in the park.

"Wow, it's like he ditched us..." I flatly said and Ryuga nodded. "*sigh* Eh, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you about your thoughts on Kira."

"Uh, what is with the question for and to answer it, I personally think Kira shouldn't be doing those killings, to me, its still murder. But, I can't go up and say to anyone about my personal feeling about it all because there are supporters. And I don't pry into what people believe in." he stared at me for a moment and finally said

"Then I'd like to show you some photos I have. I'd like to get your impression on them."

"Well, I don't know anywhere specific but, what are the photos about?" he took them out and showed me, one had a picture of a bloody pentagram and there were three messages, one was talking about like some sort of prayer to say he was going to be killed by Kira and such the others were random messages.

"Well, to me these-" I then saw a message within the messages" 'L, do you know gods of death love apples?'" I said aloud and he said

"So you found the message too?" I nodded and asked

"Is there any other messages? Because from the cases I've seen from the TV and internet, these are a smidge different from what Kira does,"

"Nope, but at least you considered there might be another note. I also found it strange, it was like he was testing something out" he said as we sat down on a bench, he sat in his strange position

"Where did you get these messages, Ryuga? It's like your some sort of detective." I asked looking at the photograph and he looked a little surprised and he asked

"So what are your thoughts?"

"Well, it's like you said, Kira is testing something, and it's also like he's giving a direct challenge." I said and he nodded

"That's what I thought as well." he said and we continued to talk about the case and we also talked about ourselves, turns out that he's some sort of detective that I managed to figure out but, what kind... After a while Ryuga walked me home and had said before I went inside

"Here, an emergency number just in case." he placed a piece of paper in my hand and I asked

"What do you thinks going to happen?" I asked playfully.

"You never know. I'll see you around!" he left and I went inside, my mother was up in her room and was going through a box and I saw a black notebook,

"Hey mom! What's that?" I asked and she threw the notebook back in the box and said

"Uh, nothing! Just an old diary! How was your day, sweetie?" she then put the box behind the dresser, and took me into the kitchen and we sat at the table. "Heh, did you have a good day, with your new boyfriend?" she nudged me

"Good god, mom! He's not my boyfriend! He only wanted to hang out!" I blushed, and she laughed.

"I'm just playing with you! Hey remember yesterday when I said that I would it up to you?"

"Of course! That still sucked." I replied and she smiled

"Let's go out tomorrow. I've got enough money to get us elephant!"

"Really?" I asked

"Nope!" she nudged me again. I thought about it for a second and remembered that classes for me tomorrow are not available to freshman yet.

"Ok! Seems like fun!" I said and we went upstairs and I asked about that diary. "Um, mom. What was that diary about?" she looked at me and sighed

"Let's just say that if something happens to me. I want to you have that book, it was your father's and he gave it to me before you were born, many months before you were born,"

"Really?" I asked and she scooted me to my room

"You should get some sleep or study. We have a big day tomorrow!" she smiled and I changed my clothes and turned on the TV. Kira once again, has committed at least a dozen more murders in the name of his 'justice'. Oiy. I hope that detective L catches him soon. This could get out of hand. I opened my English book and studied the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I was actually excited to get up and I ran towards my closet and got on a pair of jeans and my favorite shirt and jacket on and met my mother down stairs and she was still getting ready as she watched the news about Kira. She looked some-what disturbed. She muttered something about a notebook. And I went up to her and tapped her shoulder, she looked over at me and she smiled. She then said,

"I'll be a few more minutes, so be patient. K?" I nodded and she went up stairs, I remembered that number Ryuga gave me and I quickly put it in my phone, but I kept the number in my pocket, since my phone tends to delete my numbers, and I went to get something to drink to at least have something in my stomach. After about, 15 minutes my mother came down looking stunning as ever. We got in the car and drove towards town and we went to a McDonalds for some breakfast, I ordered a breakfast sandwich and my mother ordered some diet food, making me look like I needed to lose some weight. I looked at her and said

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" she looked at me and said

"No! Of course not! I'm trying to eat healthy! And well, you are kind of getting chunky!" she smirked

"Mom! That isn't nice! I can't always keep track of my weight all the time you know!" I said and mom replied

"I'm just playing with ya, dear!" she nudged me again and I slumped "What's wrong?"

"Now I feel fat." I gloomed. And my mom simply laughed and I smiled and ate the food anyway and we went for a walk, which I suggested so we can work off all those carobs. My mother laughed at the idea and just went with it anyway. She suddenly went into her serious face after a couple blocks

"Dawn, lets talk about your college classes, I would like it if you went with music but I can tell you want to do something else," I turned towards my mom, "I know you want to study as a detective." I was then shocked, she wasn't as dumb as she looked, 'sorry mom' "Dawn it's your choice. I only threw that idea at you"

"Mom. How did you know?" I asked and she smiled

"Heh, I figured you would take your father's idea, so I only assumed."

"I'm sorry for not telling you mom, I know I should've"

"It's fine! Honest! As long as you keep practicing your music though!"

"I promise!" I couldn't wait to tell Ryuga this! I was about to go up and hug her when we suddenly heard screams of terror. Me and my mom looked at each other and in front of us and a delivery truck was coming straight at me, I couldn't get out of the way in time as I saw my mom in front of me and we felt the force of the truck hit us and we were forced into a store and we were toppled with debris and I momentarily lost consciousness. I woke up a few seconds later and my mom was next to my face and whispered into my ear,

"Dawn, find...Ryuk ...your...father... Katsumi's...friend..." and she suddenly stopped breathing and I felt her heart stop and her eyes closed and I tried to get up but a sudden surge of pain, whisked through me and I let out a blood curtailing scream, I heard people outside trying to remove the rubble and I tried to reach into my pocket for my phone and Ryuga's number and I could only get the piece of paper when I saw a burst of light and a man say, "The girl's alive! Call an ambulance!" So much then was passing by, I was then on an ambulance car and then in a hospital with doctors all around me asking for my name

"Dawn..." I barley whispered and I managed to choke out "Ryuga," and I felt the paper in my hand taken away from me and I then heard 'Do u know Dawn? We found this number on her... she has just been hospitalized, yes; she and her mother were hit by a truck... She might not make it.'

Ryuga/Ryuzaki/L's Pov

I was going through the case files and messages and everything I could to figure out Kira. I sat next to my window and was thinking about yesterday. Thanks to Dawn, the case has become easier even only a little bit. 'She is very clever and bright' I thought to myself and wondered why I was suddenly feeling so tense. I then stood up and heard Watari calling me. I walked to my computer and asked

"What is it Watari?" he then told me I received a call from Dawn's phone,

"Let me talk to her then."

"It's not Dawn calling. It is a doctor from the hospital." he told me and I thought I felt my heart skip a beat and said

"Let me talk to whoever it is then"

"Right away"

"This is Dr. Toshihiro, do know Dawn? She had this number on her."

"Yes, I know her; I gave her that number what happened"

"She just be been hospitalized," he said

"Hospitalized?" I asked

"Yes," the doctor replied

"What happened?" I asked wondering why I was getting worked up.

"She and her mother were hit by a truck... she might not make it."

"Dawn, might not-? What about her mother?"

"Her mother died on the scene. The driver we were told might have died of a heart attack." That was enough for me. I thanked the doctor and I went over the hospital Dawn was in and I went up to the front desk to ask if I could see Dawn,

"My name is Ryuga. I was told Dawn Mujitsu was being hospitalized here. I'd like to see her."

"I'm sorry. Ms. Mujitsu is in surgery right now. Her injuries are serious, very serious. But I will tell the surgeon you are here though." the woman at the desk said and I nodded, and she went through a set of double doors and I sat down in the waiting area. This felt like an eternity. I closed my eyes and I suddenly thought of Dawn's face, she is so innocent. I then thought 'Why was she attacked like this?' I bit my thumb. 'She didn't deserve to be hurt like this, her mother, her only family didn't deserve to die.' At that moment my desire to catch Kira grew stronger and I will bring him to justice no matter what.

I sat in that room for what seemed like hours and finally the surgeon came out and I stood up asking if I could see her.

"She just went into the recover room. We did our best to control the bleeding; now it all depends on her will to live. I'm surprised that she survived even this long." the doctor said and I asked

"How bad are her injuries?"

"She has a broken arm and leg; all her left ribs are broken too. Her skull has a fracture in it. She lost a lot of blood and she was stabbed through her stomach with a pole. If her mother didn't shield her, she would have taken the full force from the truck and died. She is lucky" the doctor said and I nodded "You can see her now if you wish." I nodded again and he took me to Dawn's room and she was there unconsciousness. I walked up to her and touched her arm.

"Dawn!" I said and realized how bad she looked. I find it hard to believe that she's still alive.

"She should wake up soon." the doctor said and I grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. I wondered how she even survived. After about 2 hours of waiting, I saw Dawn's eyes start to flutter and she moaned in pain. I touched her arm again and her eyes slowly opened.

Dawn's Pov

I felt as if the pressure of the world was on me. Nothing but red and blacked was being pictured in my mind as I then felt a jolt of pain through my system as I slowly woke. I let out a moan of pain and realized I was still alive. I opened my eyes and I felt a touch on my arm and I looked around and I saw Ryuga sitting next to me. Then again, it could be a dream.

"Ryuga?" I slowly asked and he smiled and quietly shhed me.

"You have been pretty beat up. Just relax."

"What happened? Where am I? My mother? Is she? Dead?" I asked and Ryuga nodded to the question about my mother and I couldn't hold back the tears. He put his hand on my shoulder and Ryuga then told me about how badly I was injured. I sighed and tried to make a small joke out of it

"My luck never fails me." I quietly said and Ryuga told me that the driver of that truck died of a heart attack, "Meaning he might've been a criminal, and I just happened to be in the way" I said and he nodded. 'I'm going to make sure, Kira is brought to justice.' I thought to myself and Ryuga asked

"If you could would you work with 'L' to catch Kira?" I nodded and Ryuga whispered in my ear 'Dawn Mujitsu, I am L. I ask you to help me with this case.' I was stunned, I mean who wouldn't be. I slowly nodded and I whispered back, 'Of course, I want Kira to be brought to justice. At first, this was about just catch him already. Now, it's just murder,' I felt angry and Ryuga/L nodded and said

"I'll let you have some rest; I'm going to talk to the doctor."

"Alright, Ryuga." I smiled and he smiled as well. I lay back down on my pillow and I went through the events that have occurred through my mind. My mother's death, my friend Ryuga turning out to be L. I still am having a hard time believing both. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The Change

**Wow! I can't believe some of the things I've been getting! Favorites, reviews, and more! This made me want to post this story up! All the people that have reviewed, messaged, helped out, and more, are all in my Cool Book! **

**Here you go my minions and enjoy Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

It was the next day and I sat in the hospital bed watching TV and thinking about what my mother said right before she died

'Dawn, find...Ryuk...your...father... Katsumi's... friend.' those words played through my mind over and over. I closed my eyes and I tried to imagine what my father must have looked like, probably someone who must have been as crazy as my mother was. The memories of my mother came and had hit me hard and I felt my tears come back, for I have never felt so alone, this…..emptiness, when I went to opened my eyes again, I suddenly noticed something different about what I seeing, everything looked red and I saw the strange numbers and names above the other patients,

'What am I seeing?' I was thinking as the doctors came in and started doing some checks to see how I was and I was fine. 'Doesn't he see anything different about my eyes?' I thought, I wanted to say something to him about it, however, if I suddenly said 'I'm seeing red and numbers on people's heads' the doctors would find some logical excuse and say I was crazy or merely recovering and I'm seeing hallucinations.

"By the way, you a visitor named Light Yagami, do you want to see him?" the doctor said, I gave it a moments thought and I nodded in consent, Light came in a few moments later.

"Hi Light." I said as he came in and he had this look of shock on his face.

"What happened, Dawn? I heard a truck hit you!" he said and sat down next to me "I was watching the news and I heard that you and your mother were hit! How is she?" he asked and I quietly said

"Dead, she died before we were uncovered by the rubble and debris." I lowered my head and he looked like he had a guilty look on his face and I asked "What is it?"

"Nothing." he said, I glanced over past Light, I suddenly noticed something blurry behind Light, and I didn't say anything thinking it could've been my imagination "How are you now? You look like your hurting."

"I'm sore, that's all." I smiled and we were silent most of the time as I occasionally stole a glance behind Light and that blur was still there and I asked "How was school today? Was there anything important that I had missed?"

"No it was just a normal day. That guy Ryuga was with me, though" he replied

"Really? He was here yesterday, when I woke up from surgery."

"He was?" Light asked and I nodded after a few more minutes of silence, Light stood up and said "I'm sorry Dawn; I have to go home and study. I'll come back and see you as soon as I can, alright?" I nodded and he got up and waved bye.

"I'd wave back but," I motioned my broken arm. He nodded and left.

Light's Pov:

I went into my room and sat down at my desk and said to Ryuk the Shinigami,

"Damn it, Ryuk! This death note is utterly useless! I only wanted the criminal dead! Not Dawn and her mother!" I took out the death note from my draw "How can this work well if someone is in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Well, Light! You lost your cool there, and anyways that's the price for using the death note anyway. There is something strange about that girl anyway; it was like she could see me! And the strange thing was I couldn't see her life span." I looked at Ryuk and I asked

"What? Could she have a death note?"

"That's only a possibility. And I can only tell you that I didn't see any Shinigami. And Shinigami can only see other Shinigami, and if you are a human you can only see the Shinigami of the death note you own, unless you touch another death note." Ryuk said "So I don't know how she could've seen me."

"That's something I need to look into." I said thinking if I was going to have to kill Dawn, even though, I wanted her alive. "Do know anything about Dawn and her family to lead you to think that anything is unnatural?" I asked and Ryuk shook his head. I sighed and opened the death note once again to rid the world of evil.

Dawn's Pov:

I watched Light go out and I sighed,

'I didn't see a number over Light's head like with the other people, what does that mean?' I thought as I laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. It is so fricken boring lying in a hospital with a broken arm. Can't read, or use my cell phone. This sucks. I closed my eyes and I felt a change in them like something was different. I opened them and looked around, there was color again, I didn't see a name or numbers and then the doctor came and asked to look at my arm and my leg and I agreed and the doctor examined my arm and looked surprised, and he examined my leg and was surprised again.

"Is there anything wrong doctor?" I asked and he said

"Well your bones are healing as if they have been in a cast for at least 4 weeks!" he said astonished "I'm going to have a nurse check your ribs out. Alright?"

"Yeah," I said shocked, 'How could I heal so fast? It's never happened before! What's going on with me?' I wondered as the nurse came in.

"Alright dear, I need to check out your ribs, so I hear." she said as she helped me sit up and she move her hand along side my side and examined each rib that was broken. I inhaled and felt a sharp pain. "Oh, I'm sorry it seems that one is still broken. Well! It looks like all except for one is mostly healed!" she exclaimed and I looked at her in disbelief. She then left and I touched my leg and wondered what was going on.

'Maybe some miracle?' I wondered and a doctor came in saying

"Ms. Mujitsu? A detective Yagami is here to see you." I nodded and the man that came in was a middle-aged looking man with a brown suit and he was wearing glasses.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Mujitsu. I'm Detective Yagami. And I'd like to ask you about what happened yesterday, if that's alright." he said sitting and shaking my good hand.

"I'm afraid I won't be much help but I will answer as best as I can." I replied and he nodded.

"What were you and your mother doing yesterday?" he asked and I explained that it was supposed to be a mother-daughter day and we were eating at McDonalds and I suggested that we taking a walk when it all happened. He nodded and then said

"Your friend, Ryuga, suggested you come live with me and my family for a while,"

"You mean as in adopting me?" I asked and he nodded again.

"Unless you have any other relatives." I shook my head, "Alright when you get out of the hospital. We can head over to your place and get what you need." he said standing up

3 days later:

I walked over to on my crutches to my house and looked at it, thinking I only had a few hours left here, so I went in and grabbed my important essentials and remembered the book my mother hid behind the dresser in her study room and I reached behind it and pulled out a black note book with strange writing on it. I opened it and there were a couple names in it. I shrugged and stuck it in my bag. And I walked outside and Ryuga, I mean L was there,

"Oh! Hey, Ryuga." I smiled and he walked up to me and smiled back.

"Call me Ryuzaki." He said "So I see you chose to stay with the Yagami's." I nodded

"Thanks for recommending it to them" I said and he smiled

"Not at all, let me help you with that bag," he said helping me as I got into Mr. Yagami's car,

"Thanks, Ryuzaki." I said as he handed me my bag and me and Mr. Yagami drove off.

"So you know Ryuzaki's identity?" He asked and I nodded and he said nothing as we continued to drive. A few minutes later, we went inside and I briefly heard a conversation

"We are adding a new addition to the family, Light and Sayu!" a woman said

"Really?" A younger girl asked and I heard Light say

"What? We're getting a dog?" I took off my spare shoe and threw it at his head and he turned around and I said

"'Dog'? So I'm a dog now, Light?" I asked sarcastically

"Wait, Dawn is living here?" Light asked, and the girl pretty much exploded in joy

"We have another addition to the family? That's why we were arranging the room a couple days ago?" she asked and the mother I would assume said

"Yes, that's why." the girl then ran up to me and said

"Hi! My name is Sayu! What's yours?"

"Dawn, Dawn Mujitsu, nice to meet you Sayu." I replied smiling and Sayu was rambling on about random things that I had a hard time keeping up with. Light sighed and shook his head. And his parents chuckled and said

"Well it seems, Sayu is happy with this change." Mr. Yagami said and Mrs. Yagami agreed and said,

"We're giving you the guest room down here for now until your leg is better, then you can have the room next to Light." she smiled and I said

"Thank you so much for your kindness." I slightly bowed and she smiled

"Not at all, dear! Let me help with that bag and let me show you to your temporary room" she said as I gave her my bag and followed her into the next room. "Would you like me to help you pack or would you rather rest for a while?"

"Um... If you don't mind I'd like to rest for a while. I'm still a little tired." I replied and nodded

"Call if you need anything!" she said leaving and I nodded. I then sat on the bed and I forced my bandaged leg over and laid down, closing my eyes and letting sleep take over me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up a few hours later from Sayu saying,

"Dawn! It's dinner time! Are you hungry?" I nodded and I tried to reach for my crutches "Oh, let me help you, Dawn!" she said handing me my crutches,

"Oh, thanks, Sayu." I said as I grabbed my crutches and she helped me out to the dinning room. And Light's mother showed me where to sit

"Where's Mr. Yagami?" I asked and Sayu said that he went back to work and Light came down the stairs and looked at me and asked

"How are you feeling Dawn?" I smiled and simply replied

"So-so. I am still a sore from being by a truck and forced into a store." I meant for it to be some what funny, however, he looked away and glanced somewhere else with a sudden death glare. I looked where he was looking and the form I saw at the hospital began to take shape, it looked like a boy and had spicy hair and a very pale face I didn't say anything because people would think I'm going mad or something, as we at I kept my glances as descrit as possible. The thing also was wearing black clothes had a skull buckle on its belt and had stitches on its neck. I then heard it mumble,

'Man those apples on the counter sure look very delectable, Light!' and I smiled, perfect bribery. And I heard Light's mom ask me

"Are you going to school tomorrow, Dawn?"

"I guess I missed quite a bit and the homework's probably 2 stories high by now." she smiled. And I finished my dinner and was about get up to place the dishes in the sink when Sayu said

"Let me do that for you!" and I nodded and said that I was going to lie down. After everyone went to bed, I decided to steal the apples that were still in the bowl and I walked to the other side of the room and sat down at the table, and my suspicions were correct and that freaky thing as scary as hell came down and freaked

"W-WHERE ARE THE APPLES?" and I snickered and it looked over at me

"Hi! I'm Dawn! I'm sure you already know that by now. But, I'm in the mood for some answers, and if I the answers the questions I ask are reasonable enough, you'll get an apple"

"I knew it! Light thought I was going crazy but it's true you can see me! Did you touch my death note?" it asked

"Ah, ah ah!" I said in a mocking tone "I'm asking the questions here! First question who and what in the 7 hells are you?"

"I'm Ryuk the Shinigami! And I am here only because my death note is here." Ryuk replied

"Alright, Ryuk" I tossed it an apple and Ryuk ate it in a matter of seconds "Alright, I'll give you another apple if you tell me what a death note is." I had plenty of apples.

"Basically as it's stated, a note book of death," I tossed him an apple

"Describe it"

"The most basic rule is that a human will die 40 seconds after his name is entered into the notebook. It's also possible to specify the cause and conditions of the victim's death. There are a lot more rules to the notebook, but I'm sure you'll eventually get one." he said and I tossed him another apple "Yay! This bribery isn't so bad Dawny! Keep on asking! These apples are so juicy!" I giggled and said

"I think I already have a death note in my room," Ryuk looked up.

"Really? Well that's interesting, but it doesn't explain why you can see me. Let me see it."

"After one more question, this one if answered truthfully... will getcha two apples."

"Of course! Ask it!" Ryuk got bouncy; it was almost hard to believe he was a god of death!

"Who was Katsumi, to you? Where did you learn about him?"

"Katsumi? I haven't heard that name in over 16 years! He was a Shinigami and my closets friend who came to the human world after dropping his death note and a 17 year old girl picked it up and he had no choice but to follow her. She only killed the most dangerous criminals and the numbers weren't noticeable enough to make a statement, about 3-4 names." I perked up that was the same number in my mom's notebook. "He fell in love with the girl and she fell in love with him. Somehow. The girl was expecting a child and a few months before the kid was due, a killer had met up with the girl. And Katsumi wrote the criminal's name down, and he died, turning into sand, rust, dirt and who knows what else because he loved her, Heh poor guy. The girl kept the death note as a reminder to herself of her Shinigami lover."

"Ryuk. Katsumi is... my, mother told me to find you, and ask about my father... Katsumi. Am I his daughter? Is that why I'm able to see you?" I asked and gave him three apples for his troubles.

"So you are his creation? Well! You sure have a resemblance to him! That's probably why you can see me. Because you are a half-breed." he said "Well, meaning you most likely have the Shinigami eyes as well! Tell me, did you happen to see any names with numbers over people's heads?" I nodded and he laughed "Well, this'll be interesting to tell Light!"

"No! Don't tell him a thing! Please!" I begged and he asked

"Why not?"

"He doesn't need to know! I'll give 2 more apples if you keep it a secret."

"Of course! I'll keep this big mouth shut!" he said and I tossed him the last two apples.

"Well, that was the last two... g'night Shinigami, Ryuk." I said walking back to my temporary room. And I heard him say

"G'night to you too, Shinigami Dawn" I turned and nodded and went in my room and slept the rest of the night.

The next morning, Sayu woke me up and said that I needed to get ready for school. I sighed and wore my favorite black dress with long sleeves and with a native American design near the neck, and I put my hair up and I walked to school with Light, I thought 'Since he has a death note, could he be Kira?' I shook the thought and went through the day any surprisingly no homework! Yippee! I met up with Light who was talking to Ryuga/Ryuzaki/L. And they had tennis rackets in there hands

"Hi guys! What's with the rackets?" I asked

"Well, we're going to play tennis as a way to get to know each other Dawn, I would've let you play too if you have both legs." Ryuzaki said and I pouted

"No fair!" and his kind of smirked and we walked towards the tennis court and Light and Ryuzaki were talking about how L lived in England for about five years and he was good at tennis. When the were about to start I moved towards Lights side and leaned up against the fence and when I saw the tennis ball almost hit me in the face. I looked up and Ryuzaki said

"15-love! Sorry about that Dawn!"

"Is there some peculiar reason everyone wants to hit my face?" I said and Light and Ryuzaki and Ryuk smirked and I pouted again. And soon enough there was a huge crowed of people watching the match and so far Light was winning. After 6 rounds he won. I walked over and I heard L mumble that he says that he suspects Light of being Kira. And Light recommended that we go to this coffee shop, and since they chose the god damn booth, which I don't mind on certain occasions, Light said for me to sit next to Ryuzaki. I nodded and sat down and L used that same question on Light as he did with me about the messages and pics. I kind of smirked when L pulled that extra card technique and Light looked like he had been beaten for a sec. As the competitive detectiveing went on both boys had received a call on the cell phones that Mr. Yagami had a heart attack and was in the hospital. We rushed over and thank god Mr. Yagami was still alive, they were talking about Kira and Yagami said that the guy sitting next to me was the true genuine L. My heart kind of skipped a beat. So this really was the guy I was voting for on to catch Kira. The 2 boys and I left, suddenly Light asked me,

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew who he was Dawn?" I lifted my hands and shrugged, and he sighed I was asked by the nurse to come back in so she could check my leg out

"Think you can wait for me, Light?" I asked and he nodded "See you later, Ryuga" I waved to Ryuzaki and he waved back

"Try and come to this address tomorrow if you can," he said sneaking an address to me. I nodded and I went in and the nurse asked me how I was feeling

"Hey, Dawn, how are you?" and replied

"Eh, a little tired, but better than to be stuck in bed!" she agreed and took an x-ray of my leg and my leg way completely healed

"Wow! Must have been a very small fracture. We can take the case off right now if you want" I nodded my head and gave my puppy-eyed look and begged

"Please take the ugly cast off..." she chuckled and after about 10 minutes she finally took it off. I was asked to move around and I was walking again! I ran out to Light shouting "Hey! Light! My cast is off; the doctors said that I must have had a very small fracture."

"Really? Well that's good. Let's go home." he said as we then left, I was thinking that this boy could be Kira, he has a death note and is always somewhere else, as we got in the door, Sayu greeted us and noticed I was castless now.

"Yay! You got your cast off!" I nodded and said I was going to study, in truth gather information. I looked through all the criminals that had died and there was no name or number, Ryuk came into my temporary room and said

"If they have no name or face, it means that they've died. Ah, those are the criminals that have died, what are you thinking about?"

"Well, I was putting these guys in order by how they've died. The first criminal is very minor, so Kira must've used this guy to test the notebook, and then it went to serious criminals, and then slowed down to innocent people that were trying to catch him. And back up to serious. So I'm trying to figure out the significance between all of this."

"Ah! Why not simply accuse Kira if you already know who he might be?"

"A) then where is the proof? B) They would need L to also verify this and C) I would be suspected. Because I have a notebook too."

"Oh! That's true. So what are you going to do with your father's notebook?"

"My mom gave it to me so I'm not sure." I said taking it out of my backpack, and I opened it and looked at the 4 names. "I don't know, what else can the Shinigami eyes do? Ryuk."

"Only look at the names of people and see their life span. The cost of giving the eyes to a human is half their remaining life, but you were born with the eyes, and Shinigami can't see each other's life span, because it's always changing. I'm pretty sure you'll gain life too by killing a human with your death note."

"I won't. Because I'm not going to use the death note. Maybe if I was in your position, but I prefer to act as human as possible." I said putting the notebook back in my bag. And I gave Ryuk an apple that I snuck from the kitchen "Here!"

"Ah! You are so good to me Dawny!" he said eating it. "By any chance to have any more? I'll answer more questions!"

"Eh, tomorrow. I'm tired. And I'm going somewhere tomorrow. So, if you're a good boy, I'll give you an apple. K?"

"Of course!" he said going through a wall and leaving, I changed into my night wear and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I truly never expected this story to go as well as it's been, so as I thank you I've posted a pic of what Dawn looks like on my Deviant Art account, if your interested in seeing her 16 year old pic.**

**Link: .com/#/d30659g**

**Thank you so much for your support so far! I hope to give you more stories coming up soon!**

Chapter 6

The next morning I got up and quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt with a blue jacket and I grabbed my tote bag, it was one of my favorite bags that had a picture of an apple on it. I went to the kitchen and wrote a note saying I was going to be gone for a bit, and I wrote my number if they needed to call me and I grabbed an apple out of the basket and was about to walk out the door when I was stopped by Ryuk,

"Dawny... No fair!" he said and he pointed to my apple, I sighed and tossed it to him and I went back to the kitchen and grabbed a power bar, with a strange looking flavor, 'cranberry, pomegranate with apple?' shrugging, I walked out, "Buh bye! Bring back apples!" Ryuk shouted and I waved.

"By the way, Ryuk, if you keep eating them apples you're eventually going to get fat!" I shouted as I ran out and heard a horrified gasp from him and I snickered, I looked at the address Ryuzaki gave me and thought, 'A hotel? Who knew' I memorized the address and walked to the bus stop and I sat down and waited for a bus to come when a limo drove up and there was an old man there,

"Dawn Mujitsu?" he asked and I nodded slowly "Ryuzaki asked me to pick you up. He said it would get you to your destination faster."

"Um. Alright." I said getting in the back seat, and he closed the door, 'I guess I should trust him, considering that he knows, Ryuzaki' and for those just in case moments I always took a pepper spray bottle, and I reached in my pocket acting like I was just sticking my hands in my pocket just for the warmth, even though in all honesty, it was pretty nippy out. Once we got to the hotel, I was in a way surprised and I removed my hands out of my pockets like I was warm enough and got out of the car and the old man said

"Follow me, Ms. Mujitsu. Ryuzaki is right this way." I nodded and stuck my hand back in my pocket and started walking with him. We got to the hotel room, that Ryuga/ Ryuzaki/ L was staying in, and the old man walked in motioning me to come a long. "Ryuzaki. Ms. Mujitsu is here." the old man said

"Oh. Thanks, Watari." Ryuzaki said, I noticed there were four other men there sitting around Ryuzaki. "Have a sit next to Ukita." he said pointing to a man smoking a cigarettes and I nodded sitting next to him. "This is Dawn Mujitsu. She'll be helping us out with the Kira Case." I waved a little, in a failed attempt to try and say 'Hi'.

"B-but she looks so much younger than me!" a man who looked to be the youngest here said. "She must be at least 15!"

"16." I flatly said, trying not to give the evil eye. 'It's opening day of college all over again.' I thought as I mentally gloomed in a corner, I kind of noticed Ryuzaki looking as though he was trying not to laugh. *sigh*

"Sorry. I'm Matsuda." he said and the others introduced themselves as well.

"Wow. Kira would've killed you guys so fast for bluntly saying your names." I said leaning back on the seat crossing my arms, and I thought about it for 2 seconds and realized how blunt I was. 'Oops'

"Hey, she thinks like Ryuzaki as well!" Ukita said surprised.

"She can help Ryuzaki solve this case much faster now!" Matsuda said

"Uh ... I don't think I'm that good." I said kind of shyly, scratching the back of my head 'I have no idea what I'm doing' *gloom*

"There's no need to be shy, Dawn." Ryuzaki said and we sat here talking about certain evidence, I was also told that I wasn't aloud to take any notes or use my cell phone. Kind of understandable for the 'not taking notes' part, I was, being a smidge like a teenager (even though I am one) was a little upset about not using my cell, but not enough to make me say anything or become a drama queen.

A few hours, till about 6:00 P.M. in fact, we've been discussing the case when Watari came in saying that there was something was on the news on TV. So we turned the TV on and it said that, Sakura T.V had a message from Kira. I stood up and stood next to Ryuzaki and stood there confused, and the screen had a fuzzy background with the gothic/ gangster like letters spelling out 'Kira'. He started speaking and introducing himself in a overlapped staticy voice, he said that if this tape was played at the right time, a TV director should have died of a heart attack now, we turned the channel and sure enough, the guy was dead, we all stood in shock and Ryuzaki told Watari to get a couple more TV's and we watched as Kira relentlessly killed 2 more people and explained that he wished to join forces with the police and if the task force agreed, he'd be in charge and that L would have to show himself.

"..., we have to do something." I quietly muttered.

"We need to stop this broadcast!" Ryuzaki agreed, and Masuda tried calling the television station and there was no answer, and Ukita got so annoyed that he left saying that he going to take matters into his own hands and I watched him leave and I turned back towards the TV and asked aloud,

"What caused Kira to suddenly change the way he kills and to start broadcasting himself now?"

"That is a good question Dawn, why did he start broadcasting? And the only other time he has killed innocents were F.B.I agents and of course... your mother." He said and I knew he wasn't trying to be blunt, or hurtful. I nodded and as Kira continued speaking we looked at one TV and Ukita was lying in front of Sakura T.V... dead. Mastuda and another guy was about to leave when Ryuzaki stopped them, and a guy grabbed Ryuzaki by the shirt

"Oh, we just sit here and watch TV?" he asked and Ryuzaki replied saying they'll end up the same way, and he clenched his legs closer to himself, as if he was trying to hold something back, understanding the feeling that he had of failure and not being able to stop it, I put my hand on his shoulder opposite from where the other guys were standing and I continued starting shocked at the TV, I barley saw from the corner of my eye Ryuzaki looking at me. We then suddenly saw a police car ram into Sakura station.

"That's one to get in without anyone seeing your face." Ryuzaki said

"Quite so." I said agreeing with him. And we received a call about 5-6 minutes later, it was Mr. Yagami! Ryuzaki instructed a police force and within minutes swarms of police troops, came surrounding Sakura Station and Mr. Yagami was safely back in the hotel room and he had a bag with the video tapes, Mr. Yagami handed the bag to Ryuzaki and he laid on the couch,

"Hey, Dawn, can you help me watch the videos?" Ryuzaki asked and I nodded. We sat in front of the TV and we watched 2 of the 4 videos until about 1:30 in the morning and I could barley keep my eyes open. Ryuzaki must have noticed because he then said to me "Dawn, you can go sleep on the couch if you want."

"Ish, fine." I said sleepily," No Plobrem, no broplem, pro noblem, plo robnem, blo noprem..." I barley managed to say as I fell asleep on Ryuzaki's shoulder, before I totally lost consciousness, I heard Ryuzaki mutter

"Told you so."

Ryuzaki/ L Pov:

"Told you so." I said as Dawn fell asleep on my shoulder, I smiled as she slowly started to breath in and out, 'You look sad, …well, no kidding L, Dawn... you lost your only family and I'm pretty much forcing you into this...' I looked at her a few more seconds before pausing the tape and picking Dawn up to set her on the couch and I laid a blanket out on her and I watched her shift and get comfortable. I sat back down in front of the TV and couldn't keep my mind on the videos, as I was constantly thinking about Dawn. I looked at the screen and I heard her mutter 'Ryuzaki...' I turned my head thinking she might've woke up and I was about to tell her to 'go back to sleep' when I noticed that she still had her eyes closed.

"Ryu...zaki..." she muttered again and I felt my cheeks heat up.'She's... talking in her sleep? About me?' I thought as I stood up and walked over to her, and sure enough she was asleep. "Mom..." she muttered and tossed towards the back of the couch. I felt bad for her. She was all alone. Almost…like me. I put my hand on her shoulder and went back in front of the TV and continued watching the videos.


	7. Chapter 7

**After this chap, it may take me longer to put up chapter 8 because I haven't even posted that up on Quizilla, this story will be grand spanking new! Please, be Patient and enjoy this chap ~10-9-10**

Dawn's Pov:

I suddenly felt that I was no longer in the room with Ryuzaki, that I was outside and in an incredibly familiar place, after walking around for a bit I realized that I was in the park that my mother and I used to go to when I was younger. I sat down next to an old tree my mother and I used to sit by in the park whenever we had a chance to hang out and such. I closed my eyes a moment and heard someone sit down by me and I opened my eyes and looked next to me and Ryuzaki was there. I smiled, "Ryuzaki. What's going on?" he shook his head and smiled back me, I was about to say something else when...

I slowly opened, and it felt like I was lying on a bed or something along those lines, I looked around and I was still in the hotel room, lying on a couch and Ryuzaki was sitting in front of the TV, I looked outside and it was still dark out and I checked the time and it was 4:12.

"Oh my god, Ryuzaki! I'm so sorry for falling asleep!" I said jolting up and he turned around and smiled,

"Its fine, Dawn. You do need sleep."

"I'm fine now, I was just dozing off, and I didn't mean to fall asleep" I said noticing the blanket. "Did you..." I pointed at the blanket and he nodded. "Thanks," I said trying not to blush and I grabbed the blanket, and put around my shoulders realizing how cold it was, before I walked over and sat down next to him. "So what did you find out?"

"So far it appears to be a fake Kira." he replied,

"That does make sense considering the actions he took last night." I said rubbing my eyes. "Kira 2, killed innocents. And the original only killed those who were trying to catch him."

"Correct. Now we need to find both Kira's"

"Because if we find one, it'll help us find the other." I said slightly facing him and noticed he looked like he was shivering and I removed the blanket and covered him with it, he stared at me kind of surprised "You look cold."

"Thanks Dawn." he replied wrapping the blanket around his shoulders a little more "You can go and lie down if you want."

"It's fine. Once I've had a bite of sleep I'm pretty much fine." he nodded and we finished studying the videos thoroughly around noon-ish and the task force came back and we revealed our knowledge

"What did you found out?" one asked

"These are quite interesting tapes." Ryuzaki said "If the answer was 'yes' that means he's in charge and he says to keep posting criminals. And for 'L' to show himself in a public broadcast along with the other people investigating the case. So he can keep an eye on us if he gets suspicious." even though I've seen all tapes with him, I still flinched at that the fact that Kira 2 said for L to appear. Ryuzaki must've thought that I flinched at the part of showing me and the other members "Dawn, don't worry, if it came down to it, I will not let you be broadcasted." he whispered to me, I only smiled and nodded.

"What about the tape if we refused to work with him?"

"The wording is different but it says the same thing." he replied and handed tape 4 to the officer, "You can put this on the broadcast," Ryuzaki said and the officer left.

"Dawn and I have come to the conclusion that the Kira from last night has to be a fake or 2nd Kira." Ryuzaki said, everyone's obvious reactions were '2?' and such. "Yes, take note of all the actions he took last night." Ryuzaki then explained to the team, that we needed to find both, so one could help catch the other somehow. They agreed and Ryuzaki asked Mr. Yagami if Light could help out if he wanted. I looked at Ryuzaki and wondered why. "Well, he is intelligent enough to help us out." Mr. Yagami then nodded

I went home about a few hours later and Sayu glomped me.

"Where were you? You haven't been home all day yesterday and today!" Mrs. Yagami also came in

"I'm sorry. I took up a job and it was all day. I came home last night late, and went back early this morning! I maybe go back tomorrow if they call me back." I said, almost surprised at how well that white lie came out, and Light came down followed by Ryuk.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine Dawn." Mrs. Yagami said "I would like it if you would say when you are leaving. Day or night."

"OK." I said smiling and Sayu said

"Oh, we switched your room! Now it's next to Light's! I hope you two don't try anything funny!" I blushed and Light shook his head.

"I wouldn't!" I shouted and shook my head. Sayu showed me the way to my room and I sat down to lay on the bed. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it sleep took over,

Light's Pov:

I was about to get my death note out, when I realized that Dawn might actually be working for L. I stopped what I was doing and Ryuk asked me

"What's wrong, Light?"

'What if Dawn is working for L? She could be either watching or listening.' I stood up and walked over to Dawn's room and I knocked on the door, when my knocks weren't answered, I walked in "Dawn? Are you in here?" She was, she was lying out on the bed, sleeping. She was still in her clothes and everything; she hasn't even taking her backpack off the bed. 'She must be tired' I thought as I shook my head and walked over to the bed side and removed the backpack, an put a comforter on her and she shifted a little and groaned, I almost thought she had awoken before I concluded that she still was asleep. I left the room and Ryuk said to me,

"How sweet. Taking care of her like your own sister, or even some you like a lot."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ryuk" I muttered quietly enough so if she was bugged, they wouldn't hear. "She's only a 'friend'."

"You act different around her though, and when she is around you, you watch closely"

"Well, if she is working for L or anyone else, I do need to keep watch on her." I said as I went into my room.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you that my father is gone all day and sometimes for a length a couple days at a time since he's started working on the 'Kira Case'. Dawn was gone all day yesterday. You said so yourself that she didn't come back last night either when she said she did. Meaning, she was lying. I couldn't say anything because my mother and sister were there."

"So you think just because Dawn was gone all day yesterday, last night and most of the day that she's working for L?"

"It's only a slight possibility." I said and a few minutes later my father came in

"Light, L, Ryuzaki, would like you to work with us. Only if you want to though."

"Of course." I said, it'll give me a good opportunity to find out L's true identity.

"Where's Dawn?" he asked

"She's asleep in her room. Why do you ask?"

"She's working along side Ryuzaki as well, and I wanted to tell her that she's wanted tomorrow." I almost cursed aloud, 'so you ARE working for HIM, Dawn!' I thought to myself, 'So help me if she crosses my path I WILL eliminate her.'

"That's amazing! I always thought she only was interested in her music." I said trying to act normal

"She is full of surprises" my father said leaving.

"Hee-Hee seems your girl-friend is choosing to fight against you." Ryuk said trying to riel me up. I didn't answer and I concluded that it was safe to start writing down more names in the death note.

Dawn's Pov:

I guess I fell asleep because when I felt my phone vibrate I was kind of in a daze, and I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone and answered it "Hello? Dawn Mujitsu speaking..." I answered sleepily.

"Dawn, its Ryuzaki. I was hoping that you could come back tomorrow with Light-kun."

"Ryuzaki? Well, I could. I'll be there tomorrow."

"That's great. Good night." he said hanging up. I sighed and looked at the clock... "5:30... in the morning?" I asked myself. "Damn, Ryuzaki is like a night owl" I then noticed a blanket over me; I almost thought it was Ryuzaki, when I remembered he was at the hotel, 'Must have been Mrs. Yagami or Sayu…' I thought as I fell back and fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I awoke the next morning ... well not exactly the next morning A) because I was up at 5:30 in the fricken morning anyway. B) It wasn't even the 'next' C)... too lazy to even think of one. I looked at the clock and it was 7:03. I sighed before standing up and had grabbed a new pair of jeans, and a tank with a jacket, womanly essentials not meant to be described, at all, and walked towards the shower and was about to walk in the bathroom, when I heard a door open and I looked behind me and Light was there, who had just walked out of his room.

"Morning, Light." I said smiling, and he nodded before walking down stairs, Ryuk stood next to me and I whispered so low that only Ryuk could hear me. "What's wrong with him?"

"He found out that you were working with 'L'" he replied smirking,

"Why would he be that way then?" I asked a little confused

"That's Light for you." he said going down the stairs. I stood there a moment and went in the bathroom to take a shower, I stood in the tub just letting the water fall on me, thinking and predicting what may happen today, I mean Light probably hates me for working with L or something like that, which made me feel a little sad, because I thought we were friends. I sighed and walked out of the tub and placed the towel around me and started drying my hair and putting my clothes on. I walked down stairs to quickly get some food in my belly and to say to Mrs. Yagami that I was going to 'work'.

"Mrs. Yagami? Are you here?" I asked starting to go in the kitchen.

"She isn't, Dawn. She went out." Light said and I nodded and grabbed a couple power bars and a water bottle and went to my room to grab a couple things and put them in a small back pack. I grabbed the bag and walked back downstairs. I got a little nervous about looking at Light, I couldn't look him in the eye, I was afraid that he may be Kira and kill me. I said

"Light, are you ready to go out?" I asked sutilly, he nodded and grabbed his coat and we walked to the hotel. When we got to the hotel, Mr. Yagami met up with us and walked us in. Ryuzaki sat near a desk and was drinking what looked either like tea or coffee, black, coffee...

"Oh, Light-kun. Dawn-San. Good to see you again." he said, "Light, we have received videos from Kira and we would like if you evaluate them" he nodded and I walked over to Ryuzaki.

"To get his impression on them?" I asked and he nodded,

"While he's watching those, do you want to want something to eat?" he asked and I realized that I left without really eating anything and my stomach kind of growled. I nodded slightly, and he chuckled, "I have some cake over at the table" he gestured me to follow him

"Cake for breakfast?" I asked, not that I complained or anything.

"Of course. It's one of my favorite things" he replied

"Breakfast of champions, I guess" I added shrugging

"Exactly." he sat down in his weird position, which I seemed to enjoy nowadays. I sat down across from him and he handed me a slice of cake, "I am curious, do you still play your violin?"

"Huh?" I asked and realized I haven't even picked it up sense that first day in college. Which was a long time ago. "Heh, well... I haven't even picked it up since the first day of college. I guess I really haven't had the heart to play it since..." I turned my head away. "My mother died. She had always inspired me to continue, even if the song was seemingly impossible." I rambled, "I suppose I could still play if I had a violin with me" I suggested

"Maybe if I go back to college with you, I can hear you play again." he offered, "I've only heard you play one song,"

"That's true. Remember though, I did say that I could still play more than one instrument"

"That's right. Is the violin your best instrument?" he asked and I suddenly wondered why he was asking me all these questions all of a sudden

"It is actually. Um, not that I'm objecting or anything, but why are you suddenly asking about me?" I asked

"It's the way I am. I figure people out. And your actions sometimes confuse me."

"Oh? How do they confuse you? I'm pretty much like any other girl." I suddenly heard Ryuk chuckle 'It's like him to tone in on a conversation.'

"You're different than most girls that much I know, not that I'm saying its wrong. There's just a certain charm about you." I blushed and Ryuk muttered

"Sounds like someone's falling for you, Dawny."

"'C-charm?' I don't know about that, Ryuzaki." I took a bite out of the cake. "It's good!" he nodded

"Watari's baking." he smiled. I smiled back lightly and I got curious, 'What is his true name? He knows mine and yet... No, I can't ask him of that, after all, Kira could somehow find out from me and kill him. So... I won't even use the Shinigami eyes in him'

"Oh, Ryuzaki. You on some sort of date with Dawn?" Matsuda asked and I blushed

"Your being an idiot again, Matsuda." Ryuzaki replied and I snickered.

"I'm just asking... she is attractive, Ryuzaki." he murmured, I blushed, and I glanced over at Ryuzaki, he had a faint tint of red on his cheeks. "And smart too!" he added and I smacked my forehead.

"Ok, Matsuda, now your sounding desperate!"

"Hey! I'm not desperate! I just like girls." Matsuda blanched and I smirked and walked by Ryuzaki and muttered 'He's desperate!' he smirked and I walked back to my seat and sat down. I grabbed my plate of cake and continued eating it. "Dawn... you're so cruel!" he muttered. After about an hour and a half, Light finished the tapes and he also concluded that there was a fake Kira, well, at least a 2nd one. I stayed a bit of a distance away from Light, Ryuzaki seemed to notice, and made it look normal.

"I think it would be in our best interests to reply to the 2nd Kira. To see if we can get some sort of information off of him." Ryuzaki suggested and Light and I looked up at him, "Light, I think you should act as the part of Kira for this plan." I glanced up at him and became curious, 'So ... we are going to lure him into doing something, Ryuzaki?' meaning either Light or the 2nd Kira. Either way, it would be beneficial. As the day wore into the night, Light was about finished his message when he glanced over to me and had realized that I was reading over his shoulder,

"Dawn, if you keep reading over my shoulder like that, you'll turn out to be as annoying as Ryuzaki"

"H-hey!" L and I spoke at the same time.

"I already think it's too late for you, you two are already speaking in sync now." he handed the script to Ryuzaki to look over it, and I stood there wanting to smack him for some reason.

"It's very well done, but... if we don't take out this 'But you can kill, L' part...I'll die." I nearly fell backwards when Light playfully laughed at that.

"Well, when I thought about it from Kira's point of view, I figured he'd definitely want L dead in this situation." I blanched 'Light! Are you trying to kill him?' "It was just a joke, fix that up as you see fit."

"Yes," L stated as he began to do some touch ups on the script before handing it over to Aihara.

Once the bulletin was finished, Light was sent home. I was about to leave as well, until Ryuzaki pulled me aside. "Dawn, how do you feel about, Light? I mean, about him being Kira?"

"Oh, it does feel like he is." I had to improvise on why "He has the intelligence for it, and his personality is almost, too, perfect" Of course, those were very lacking from the truth.

"I've noticed that you've started to become very distant from him, has he done anything to hurt you?"

"No, no, nothing like that, Ryuzaki. I just feel very uncomfortable around him now." he nodded

"Alright, do you want to stay over here or go back over to the Yagami's?" I weighed out the pro's and con's of both, I would be with Ryuzaki tonight, and I would feel more comfortable with him, and if I went back to the Yagami's... well, Sayu and Mrs. Yagami are there, and my note book too,

"Um, I..." I didn't know how to say 'I need to get my note book' and not look suspicious, however, I needed to get it before Light gets even more suspicious of me. "I'd like to go back to the Yagami's... um, for tonight at least..." I sounded desperate.

"Its fine, you may need to get something after all." I nearly fell over at how accurate he was, "I'll have Watari take you about a block away." I nodded

"Thank you, Ryuzaki." Watari led me out of the hotel and drove me back to the house; I thanked him and began to walk inside, only to be greeted by Sayu

"Dawn! How have you been?" she hugged me

"Hehehh, I've been fine and you?" I replied

"Perfectly well! Geez you always come home so late and never are around any more!"

"I'm sorry" I gave a funny smile, before heading up to my room. 'Alright, if I am going to be bringing the Death Note, I need to conceal it.' I took it out of from under the mattress, 'It needs to be... I know!' I quickly got a pair of scissors and threads, needles, and whatever else I needed, before cutting a hole near the top inside of the bag, enough to fit the note book, but small enough to where if anyone saw the seams, they assume something else. I finished the last stitch and placed some extra things inside the bag to make it less noticeable.

"Hyuk Hyuk. Are you planning on going somewhere, Dawn?" I heard Ryuk ask as he came through the door,

"Sort of, where's Light?"

"He fell asleep. You amaze me sometimes, Dawn."

"Huh? What do you mean? I've something like that a lot lately." I looked up at him.

"You can solve the case with just a flick of your finger and yet, you choose not to. You have so much capability as a Shinigami, yet you choose not use that power."

"I thought I told you this a long time ago, Ryuk." I smiled

"It still amazes me." He replied. I looked back down.

"Ryuk?"

"Hm?"

"What was my father like?" I asked

"Kasumi?" I nodded "Well, he was a bright and surprisingly social Shinigami. He used to entertain us through different gambling games and other things; he was a fine Shinigami until he became clumsy."

"You mean that because he dropped his Death Note?"

"Yes. If he hadn't he would most likely still be alive" I nodded and laid down on the bed.

"I still don't want to believe in this stuff, Shinigami, the eyes, the note book. It feels like I'm being forced out of a reality that was supposed to be less confusing."

"That's life for you."

"True enough." I smiled, "I'll see you in the morning, Ryuk" said turning over.

"Night." he said as he left, I sighed and slowly left myself drift into sleep.

**I've wanted to add a little something about Dawn's father for a while, however, I couldn't find a good time to add him until now x3.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chap may seem a little short, because it's slightly shorter than my other chapters, Can't help it when the chapter your supposed to write is mostly full of dialogue XD Anyway, please enjoy!**

Chapter 9

2 days later~

Everything was quiet the next couple of days, mostly false alarms leading to the second Kira, and the location of Kira. Either way, no leads on anything! I don't think I've ever been this bored... no scratch that, my hospital trip still takes the cake. No, wait Ryuzaki took the cake... and ate it.

Anyway, as we were discussing what we should do about L having to show himself on TV, we suddenly received word from Watari about some new information that has just arrived,

"Ryuzaki! We've received a reply from the second Kira." we all turned around to face the lap top, feeling a bit shocked at how soon we had received that reply. "Judging by the envelope, tape, the way it was sealed, handwriting, and visual quality, there's little doubt it's from the same person." 'That's good' I thought 'At least this tells us how passionate this person is to meet Kira.' "The materials are on the way to you but... I will now send you a copy of what's on the tape." the screen faded back into those similar gothic letters, and the second Kira began to speak,

"Kira, thank you for responding. I will do as you say." everyone's faces seemed to light up at that, I tried to contain my excitement at the thought of how easy this could get if he was truly loyal to Kira. I moved next to Ryuzaki, who was sitting right in front of the screen "I want to meet you, Kira. I don't think you have the eyes, but I won't kill you. Don't worry." I nearly flinched at the mere mention of the Shinigami eyes 'How stupid is this person? This could expose any one with the eyes!'

"Having the eyes? What does that mean?" that snapped me out of my thoughts, and I suddenly noticed Ryuzaki, he seemed tense for some reason.

"Please think of a way we can meet without the police knowing," the second Kira continued. "We can confirm each other when we meet by showing our Shinigami." I nearly fainted; this person was literally exposing anyone with a death note! I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Ryuzaki fall right in front of me,

"R-Ryuzaki?" I yelled kneeling in front of him, he sat up with such a look of fear in his eyes, it seemed so unnatural to him.

"Shinigami? Are we supposed to accept the existence of such a thing?" he spoke.

"Shinigami? No way!" Matsui muttered, and Light followed in

"You're right, Ryuzaki. Shinigami can't possibly exist." I looked at Light 'That's coming from the guy with Ryuk right behind him.' I really wanted to say that aloud, however, I wanted to keep my secret a secret as well so...

"Kira also made a prisoner write something that seemed to suggest the existence of Shinigami." Ryuzaki replied to Light

"Could it be just a code word? Like how people use through text that only those who text could understand?" I implied, just enough to throw them off slightly, but enough not discount it from the investigation.

"Or... should we assume this is the same Kira? The same person using the same word?" Mr. Yagami suggested, I thought it was a good suggestion, however,

"That's not possible, dad." Light spoke, "If this was the same Kira, then there's no way he'd reply to our video tape. Why would Kira go along with our plan and stop L from going on TV?" He did make a valid point.

"That's a valid point, Light." I said to him, 'He basically said that there still is another Kira, making me believe he was trying to cover up for the real one somehow... as silly as it sounds'

"So with Dawn agreeing with Light, the real Kira and the second Kira have joined forces and are trying to confuse the investigation with the word 'Shinigami?" Aihara asked us,

"That's also not possible. As Light-kun said, and with Dawn agreeing, if they were working together then they wouldn't stop their plan to kill ne." Ryuzaki said as he started to get up, I held out my hand, a silent question if he needed help. He took my hand and regained his balance enough to fix his chair. "The second Kira is acting from his own feelings, and not Kira's ideals. It's not related to Kira's goals of 'punishing criminals to change the world and killing anyone who gets in my way.' "I stood back up as Ryuzaki sat down in his chair."The second Kira's own feelings... the desire to meet Kira." that made sense; it explained why he was so seemingly desperate.

"That's right; the second Kira isn't acting out a sense of changing the world. He's merely interested in Kira." Light began to explain "Maybe this 'Shinigami term is describing the ability to kill." I looked at him, "'Confirming each other by showing our 'Shinigami'. We could think that as meaning they will show each other their abilities to kill people."

"...Yes." Ryuzaki replied "At the very least, we know that the word 'Shinigami' has some kind of meaning between the two of them. We can try to set things up in order to learn more about this."

"Then we'll send another message? If we fish around too much without knowing anything, we'll reveal that we're not really Kira." I turned to face Ryuzaki, thinking we might actually have to do that,

"No. From now on we'll let Kira and the second Kira handle everything."

"Let them?"

"Is that really the best option?" I asked him and he nodded

"We can assume that the second Kira is very happy right now after receiving a reply from Kira... even if he knows it was created by the police. He's succeeded in getting Kira's attention. And he's used terms only the two of them would understand." I silently agreed, not wanting to interrupt him, "We'll run this reply on tonight's 6 o'clock news on Sakura TV. Obviously Kira must be paying attention to this back and forth between the second Kira and the one we have created." 'True. If I was Kira, I'd be paying attention.'

I let my thoughts wonder, mostly on profiling the second Kira and I began to think weird and unusual thoughts about Ryuzaki. Things that I would normally never have even dreamed about, I've never thought that I would become so protective of him, it's almost scaring me. My thoughts were immediately pushed aside when I heard Ryuzaki,

"For now, let's gather all the evidence we can go on the second Kira." 'Crap! I can't be thinking that way!' I quickly tried to get back into gear.

We discussed all the evidence we've gathered on the second Kira, and we've decided that this was enough for the night. Ryuzaki had sent the agents and Light home, leaving Ryuzaki and I mostly by ourselves.

"Hey, Dawn?"

"Yeah?" I asked,

"You should get some sleep. I can tell that doing all this work is putting a lot of strain on your body and your sleep."

"Oh no, I couldn't!" I was being stubborn as usual.

Ryuzaki only sighed and gently nudged me towards the bedroom "H-hey!" I spoke aloud, he said nothing as the set me on the bed,

"Sleep!" he playful said "Your work around here is going to get sloppy if you do what I do and stay up for almost a week straight." if I was in an anime right now, I'd literally sweat drop right now. "See you in the morning." he said as he began to leave. I sighed and gave up

"See you in the morning." I changed into my night wear, a tank under my shirt and quickly got into some sweat pants, and climbed under the covers and I let sleep take over.


	10. Chapter 10

**I usually type these stories on my phone because I have this app on it called word doc on it. It makes it so much easier to type it all out and then edit it later x3 it also tells me how much KB I used on each doc, sometimes convenient when ever I don't know how much I've typed up! And my phone told me I had written 91KB on this story below, SO I was thinking 'Ok, probably 5-6 pages of editing.' When I opened Microsoft and was about to start editing and I noticed, this was only 3 pages. HUH? I write stories on my phone with only 50 KB usually and it's like 5 pages! How does that work out?**

Chapter 10~

I felt myself being shaken wake before hearing, "Dawn! Wake up. It's important." Ryuzaki's voice rang in my ears,

"Huh?" I opened my eyes, "Yes? What's going on, Ryuzaki?" I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"We've received another message from the second Kira." he replied

"Oh? Already?" I sat up.

"Yes, and he sent a video and a diary this time." I froze a moment in confusion,

"A video and a what now?" I faced him

"Yes, a video and a diary." he seemed amused.

"A diary" I said in disbelief. 'Is he stupid?' I said to myself as I climbed out of bed "Let's go have a look it." he nodded and we made our way over into the other room, where the new evidence was.

I looked over the diary, 'This person is stupid. 'Note book' won't seem unusual to Ryuzaki, because it could mean anything. And with the word 'Shinigami', they investigators all agree that it's just a method of killing. However, Light will most likely say the same thing as me. So...'

"Any thoughts, Dawn?" Ryuzaki asked

"Huh? Oh... judging from how this is written, the second Kira is attempting to meet the real Kira in this idiotic fashion." I replied,

"I agree. The second Kira has written this in a way only the real Kira would know. This also makes it so difficult to react to."

"Because if we have to broadcast this..."

"Then we would have to cancel that game that day."

"And if we don't then the second Kira could react violently?" I asked and Ryuzaki nodded.

"Oh, I called Light- Kun over, so you might want to get dressed and all."

"Huh?" I looked down and I was still in my PJ's "Oh. Um, I'll be right back," I got up to walk over to 'my' room. I still wasn't used to sleeping near a guy by myself. As mom would've said 'Remember our conversation about the birds and the bees!' I slightly smiled at that small memory. I quickly changed my pants and threw on the jacket I wore yesterday and walked back out to meet Ryuzaki, and was almost surprised to see Light and the other members of the task force.

"Oh, good morning, Dawn!" I heard Matsui say

"Morning." I replied back as I saw Light almost immediately got to work,

"The second Kira wants us to show the diary on TV?"

"Check the entry for the 30th." his father replied. Light examined the page and seemed surprised for a second, 'He must have caught the entry for the 22th' I thought to myself and sat on the couch. Ryuzaki and I looked at each other for a second and he got up to ask

"What do you think, Light-kun?"

"Huh? ... For now, all I can say is that this person is stupid." Light simply replied 'Is that really all you can say?' I asked sarcastically to myself. 'He's holding back a lot.'

"Exactly, wanting us to broadcast this diary is obviously a message to Kira." Matsui added "Even if it is written as a diary from last year, it's clear they plan to meet with Kira at the Giants Game that happens to be on the same day this year." Ryuzaki headed towards the coffee table in front of me.

"Does this mean the person can't even figure out that once we broadcast this, the game will be cancelled?" Yagami asked.

"He's either over looking that detail because of his obsession with Kira. Or there could be another message inside the diary." I said, wanting to give the actual answer out, however, I couldn't have Light know that I know about the Death Note.

"That's true; with this diary... it'd be a total panic. The media would be screaming that going to the game would get you killed by Kira and other non sense." Matsui replied.

"...Frankly, it seems idiotic but..." Ryuzaki began to speak as he reached the table. "That also makes it difficult to react to." he said as he ate what looked to be a piece of candy. "If we broadcast the diary, then we'll also have to announce that the game is cancelled. If we don't broadcast the diary, then the second Kira won't act." I let myself space out into my own train of thought, mostly to try and profile the second Kira, but I was still listening to the conversation so that if I was asked something, I could answer it. 'From how the diary is written, it has to be someone who is young, probably between 19- late 20's. Even though the diary was made as a last year thing, still has the dates for the game and all, it's written as though this person was in school, although, that could be there to throw us off... this person is confusing...'

"I'll go; I fit right in at Aoyama and Shibuya." Matsui suddenly said, I quickly got back into the conversation,

"I'll go too." Light offered out, probably in an attempt to meet the second Kira, or to get his Death Note. "Don't worry, Dad. Aoyama and Shibuya are places I go to sometimes, and I am the one who would seem more natural hanging out with Matsui. And the only person the second kira is interested in is Kira." I mentally frowned at him, 'What's he trying to say? If he is Kira, would he have said that so bluntly? Kira would want to know who the other Kira is, so maybe that's why Light wants to go? So he could find the other Kira, before the police do?

"We will broadcast this diary tomorrow. Asahi-San. Can you get cooperation from the police before tomorrow night's news?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Right, I'll do my best." Yagami replied

"Also, and this is very important." I looked at Ryuzaki. "It's true that this is a chance to catch Kira, or at least the second Kira. But at this point we must at this point we must also think about Kira and the second Kira joining forces. I want to strengthen our security even more."

"What do you mean?" Aihara asked and I looked at Ryuzaki curiously.

"Don't reveal that you are working on this case to anyone, of course. Avoid going outside as police officers as much as possible. That's some thing you shouldn't have to worry about, Dawn. And I want you to destroy all photos off yourselves but ones on your person. I'll help you with that, Dawn." I nodded. "I've left no photos of myself at To-oh, where I'm registered. Even the security cameras at this hotels have been made to deactivate when we enter or leave. I want you to gather up all your files at home, and the ones you've given away and dispose of them."

"...Ryuzaki, does this mean you still suspect my son?" Yagami asked, 'I really want to answer that for you, Yagami.'

"Unfortunately he's not totally in the clear and that's part of it, but this because we're assuming that the second Kira only needs a face to kill the person."

"You're right, Ryuzaki." that almost surprised me when Light agreed "It's impressive you were able to think that far." They went on to explain the situation of how the second Kira only needs a face to kill now.

As the day faded, Light left to return home and wait for the 22nd. I watched Ryuzaki move towards the window to watch Light get into the taxi and leave.

"...Dawn." I tilted my head to show my acknowledgement. "Can you hand me that phone?" I nodded and got up to hand the phone to him. He dialed a number "...It's Ryuzaki. Go along with what Light says about Aoyama and Shibuya, and then keep a close eye on him during those days. And please keep this secret." he hung up. "And can you keep this secret as well, Dawn?" Ryuzaki turned towards me.

"Of course." I smiled

"...I'd hate to ask you this...but, can you go with Matsui and Light to Aoyama and Shibuya?" he looked hesitant for some reason.

"If you need me to, I will." he smiled slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~

5-22

I awoke from an almost restless night from lack of sleep. I've been feeling anxious about going to Aoyama and Shibuya. But, I couldn't say that I can't go there because of a strange feeling, and I would like that I would disappoint him. So I rolled out of bed and slipped into some decent clothes and walked out to meet Ryuzaki.

"Morning!" I smiled, I was surprised at how much I gotten used to the sleeping arrangements

"Good morning, Dawn. ...Are sure you want to go? You seem unsure, and you haven't been sleeping well." I blanched, 'He's too damn good.'

"I said I would, so I will." I gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed,

"Alright. Matsui will be here soon to pick Light and yourself up." I walked over and leaned in front of him.

"It'll be fine, Ryuzaki." he smiled lightly,

Once Matsui got here, I hopped into the car and Light was already in the back seat.

"Hi, Light." I smiled at him. I need to stay on his good side for a while; at least until we're all certain that he wasn't Kira. "How've you been?"

"I've been alright." he replied, and sort of smiled. I looked out the window just to watch the scenery pass by,

Light's POV:

I smiled back at Dawn before she turned to face outside the window. 'There's absolutely no doubt that Dawn is on L's side. Yet, she seems to know somewhat about how Kira's power works. The smart thing to do would be to kill her ... no I can't now, she has a close connection with L. If I do that now, while she's away from him, I'll automatically be Kira. Maybe after L is dead. That way, Dawn wouldn't have enough time to say I am Kira or not.'

Dawn's POV:

As I glanced back over to Light, he seemed to be in deep thought, I was about to ask if everything was alright when I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine.

"Hm? Are you ok, Dawn?" Light asked, "You seem a little out of it." I needed to make a quick and convincing lie,

"Yeah, I'm just wondering when we'll be there! Car rides bore me!"

"Soon" he replied

Once we got to Aoyama we met up with Light's friends

"Taro..." I guess Matsui's new name" And Dawn, These are my friends from school."

"H-hi guys." Matsui said, and I simply waved.

"So this is my cousin, Taro. This is his first time in Tokyo and he wanted to check out all the sights with us. And he's also looking for a girlfriend, so if anyone wants to volunteer..." I giggled and everyone else followed in

"Hey... Light..."

"Hm? Are you Dawn Mujitsu, one of the Freshman Representatives?" one female asked

"Uh, yes I am." I blushed

"You're adorable up close!" she replied. "I never noticed that! Why haven't you been around? I would've at least seen you!"

"I was busy! New Job!" I replied 'I'm... adorable?'

"Come on, let's go walk around" Light suggested and we agreed as we started walking around any where that had pleased us. I had to keep myself calm under this situation, and had to remind myself of what Ryuzaki had asked me,

Flash Back:

"Dawn, I need you to keep an eye on Light, even though I had asked Matsui to, you can make up for him if you notice something unusual about him" I nodded, "And no matter what or who you see, remain calm. Because no matter what, your emotions will determine the out come."

End:

Once we started heading towards the note blue, I noticed someone staring from the cafe, a young girl, with short hair, glasses and next to her stood another Shinigami! I acted like I hadn't seen her and moved a little ways on to the right of Matsui, so I wouldn't be seen as easily. 'Did I just find the second Kira?' I asked myself. 'The only other Shinigami around is Ryuk and... there's no sign of any out side of the Note Blue.' I glanced around for a surveillance camera and thought that if I could get Ryuzaki's attention, maybe, he'd know that I found something. But, in the mean time, I need to think about what to say, besides the fact that there's a Shinigami next to her and all. 'Maybe... they way she acted, the way she moved, and she did seem to be looking for someone, very desperately kind of. And when she glanced over to Light, she did leave after all.' I continued to think of some way that I could tell Ryuzaki about her.

We got back to headquarters a few later, I was officially tired. I don't my feet have ever hurt this much! Aside from getting hit by that truck, but that's beside the point! I sat on the couch and listened to what ever the men had to say. Once Ryuzaki had sent everyone home for the evening he walked over to me and sat down.

"What did you see?" he asked

"...A girl that had a strange look about her, and she seemed to have known something about, Light. The moment she saw him, she left... I know it's not much help but, that's what I saw."

"You know that may be helpful." I looked at him hopefully "Where was she?"

"She was in a cafe near the Blue Note."

"...Let us wait and see if she makes any moves with in the next couple of days." I nodded. "You don't have to go to Shibuya tomorrow, now that we may have a suspect."

"Alright. Thanks" I smiled

"No, thank you. If you didn't go, we probably would have so much more of a difficult time trying to find the second Kira. You've done a lot for me." I wondered why he was getting sentimental, sort of.

"It's not a problem, Ryuzaki. You've also done quite a bit for me as well." I looked at the time. Almost 11:30? Already?

"You should get some sleep." Ryuzaki recommended, I decided to go to sleep anyway, not only because Ryuzaki would push me into the bedroom that I could say or do something stupid on my part. I went into my room, not bothering to change into PJ's considering how tired I truly was and just fell asleep.

Ryuzaki's POV:

I watched Dawn walk into her room and I sighed 'I know she's wanted to say more but she couldn't. Why is it when I think of her, talk to her, and just be around her, my mind becomes clouded and all my thoughts just stop there? I stood up and began to walk towards her room just to see if she was alright. She did seem a little out of it when she got back today. I opened the door to find her asleep on her bed. I sighed; she was still wearing her clothes that she wore today. I walked over to the side of her bed and my fingers traced the fabric of her jacket, and the side of her face, before I left her room and sat down in front on my computer to find out about the girl Dawn saw.

**I just had to add something cutesy, x3 something simple but cute!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holy Crap! I'm sorry that this is late! Compy had a virus and I couldn't go on it for a while! **

**I also have news, I've been watching Boomerange! :D**

**~ Clamtastic! Now I can get a suntan at night!**

**-Daphne from The Snorks.**

Chapter 12~

L's POV:

It was early the next morning, 6:47 A.M to be precise. Realizing that Dawn would be staying here and most likely not being able to some how help, she would be bored, I decided that there wouldn't be any harm in letting her go back to Toho to attend some of her classes, since Light would be in Shibuya and the second Kira would probably follow him.

So, I walked into Dawn's room and saw that she was still asleep; I smiled before gently shaking her awake.

"Dawn. Time to get up." she shifted slightly, and blinked a couple of times before fully waking up.

"Ryuzaki? What is it?" she asked sleepily,

"You've got to get to school." I replied and she had given me a funny look. "You're going to school today."

"Huh? How come?" she sat up.

"Seeing as how Light will be in Shibuya and the second Kira will most likely either follow him, or find out about Light, you would safe to start going about to school and such."

"Oh. School... why school?" she removed the covers off of her.

"Well, you still need education!" I replied before leaving, so I could let her change.

She walked out of her room a few minutes later all dressed and ready to go.

"So, I'll see you later?" she asked and I nodded

"Have a nice day, Dawn." she smiled before walking out

Dawn's POV:

'Huh. That was strange.' I could only think as I worked my way over to Toho.

Once I had gotten to Toho, I made my way over to my first class... math. 'God damn it' I sighed under my breath. Just because I'm a freshman representative doesn't mean I enjoy math, I hate it! As the class had begun to gather I sat down to get this class over and done with. I barley paid attention to the lesson as I let my mind wander, such as what Light was up to, what Ryuzaki was doing, me wanting to play with my violin again.

"Mujitsu!" I suddenly heard my name being called.

"Yes?" I immediately responded,

"How about you finish this problem here?" the teacher insisted, I kept my sigh to myself as I went up to the board and finished the problem. "... Good work" she seemed pretty sore at the fact that I knew what I was doing, I love that.

Once that hour was I finished, I only had 2 classes left before I had to go back to head quarters. Which were Law and Orchestra. *sigh*

As usual, nothing interesting happened until the end of Orchestra,

"Mujitsu?" my orchestra teacher caught me before I could leave.

"Yes, sir?"

"I hear that you used to perform all over Japan and in some places in the United States. Why did you stop?" Oh, yeah. I did perform a lot because of my mother's influence.

"Well, I started college and well... my mother recently died and..."

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that! Well, if you wish to use the room, you can." I nodded and left.

As I got half way towards the hotel where we were staying at, I realized that I forgot to put my instrument back, '*sigh*' I shrugged it off and continued on my way back to the hotel. Once I got back, I found the room Ryuzaki was in and opened the door.

When I walked in I found everyone all here and was looking through paper work, while Ryuzaki was looking at tapes.

"Hm? Oh look! Dawn's back from college!" Matsui smiled, I waved and threw my backpack and set my violin case in my room.

"So, how are things going here?" I asked in general,

"Light is still in Shibuya. And Ryuzaki has been going through the tapes just in case he missed something." Matsui replied "I think he's just bored with out you." he whispered that last part. I gave a funny look and walked over to Ryuzaki to let him know that I was back.

"Hi, Ryuzaki!" he looked at me and smiled

"How was school?"

"It was long, very very long!" I sighed... "My math teacher tried to embarrass me somehow."

"How did that turn out?"

"I showed her up." I giggled "Her face was priceless!"

"At least you had a nice day right?" he asked

"Aside from h-h-homework." I forced it out "It was a nice day!"

"That's good! Light will be back from Shibuya soon, and we'll find out whether or not we have located the second Kira, or if like you said, only was there for that day and left when she found Light." I nodded, just as Light walked through the door.

**I sowwy that it's so short I would've made it longer if I could find my manga! *throws everything around* I swear my room of impeccable doom ate it! I promise the next one will be longer! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I made my promise and this one is extra long for all my fans! I went into the bowels of my room and all its boxes (since I'm moving into another room in my house) and I found my manga! And I'm back!**

**Thanks to someone's review, I got extremely inspired! That can be a bad thing XD It made me think MORE! *Le Gaspe* Cause I had planed the story line out a long time ago, and I threw the old plans away, and keeping some of them, and worked my way up! It was a bitch! XD However, I still love that my fans love what I have done so far! And I worked extra hard for all of you guys! **

**"Who name's their child Beyond Birthday?"**

**"(Insert my name), it's just like 'who name's their child, L, Miheal, and Mail?"**

**~Conversation between my friend and me over character names!**

Chapter 13~

L's POV:

Dawn and I looked up to meet Light's gaze, I stood from my seat to welcome Light back and the task force, Light, Dawn, and I moved over towards the other side of the room so that we can discuss our finding, and to find more clues

"The 22nd in Aoyama, 24th in Shibuya, so far no evidence that anything happened," Aihara spoke "The only thing left in the diary is the 30th at the Tokyo Dome..."

'I don't think there is any other hidden message in the diary; Dawn would've mentioned it...' I began to ponder 'But, I doubt they'd show up at the dome after we announced there'd be police presence... Is he waiting for Kira to come up with a plan to meet? Or...'

"Ryuzaki, Sakura TV has received a message from the second Kira. The post mark is the 23rd." Watari suddenly informed us, "I'll send you the file over this computer first"

"I was able to find Kira." the video began "People at the TV station, policemen, thank you all very much."

'If this is true and it was thanks to the diary, then judging by the postmark it would have had to be during the during the 22nd at Aoyama. So Dawn most likely _had_ seen the second Kira. And the only ones from the Team to go to Aoyama were Matsuda, Dawn and Light...'

""Found him?" This is bad!"

"Yes... so Kira and the second Kira have joined forces..."

"Um... not entirely true," Dawn spoke up slightly,

"What do mean, Dawn?"

"We can't be sure they are together just yet." I assisted Dawn from being pressured, even though I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. "Until now, the second Kira has talked about wanting to meet Kira. Now he mentions 'finding him'. It's possible that he has merely located Kira and hasn't contacted him yet."

"Even if he wanted to meet him then and there, he couldn't have because of the crowds around Light and Matsuda." Dawn spoke quietly,

"And I think we can say that at least up to the 23rd, they have not joined forced. If they had, I doubt Kira would have the second Kira tell us that he 'found him'." I glanced over to Light, who seemed rather mortified in a sense. "... At this point, the police will have to send out a message directly to the second Kira."

"You mean for some sort of warning, protection, or bargaining?" Dawn asked me,

"Yes, Dawn." I looked over to her and began to explain "We have the police offer the second Kira leniency in exchange for the identity of Kira." I faced the rest of the task force "This will be even more effective if Kira doesn't know who the second Kira is yet." I turned to face Asahi "Asahi-San, would it be possible to offer the second Kira immunity for information leading to the capture of Kira?"

"He's killed at least eight people innocent people that we know of... we can't..."

"...Then we'll remain vague about that offer as much leniency as we can... How about that he'll be treated like a hero and the police will not come after him?" I saw Dawn give me a look of confusion out of the corner of my eye; I looked at her to let her know that I'd explain later, she seemed to have understood and slightly nodded "I want this as soon as possible. It's 7:25 P.M. right now, prepare something to run on every station at 8:55."

Dawn's POV:

"Prepare something to run on every station at 8:55" Ryuzaki ordered

"Yes, understood" within seconds of that, the task force went to work, I stood up and walked over to Ryuzaki,

"Our plan is to lure him into a false sense security, if we bribe that bit of information to him, he'll be more likely to come foreword and tell us what he knows, and who Kira is." Ryuzaki answered my question immediately

"Oh... I see." I understood, 'Being a detective is a lot of work' I mentally gloomed. Light was no longer needed at this point in time so he left. 'This must be a rotten predicament for Light.' I thought 'Not only does he have to worry about the second Kira selling him out, but that she could kill him too. Though I doubt it, sense Ryuzaki did say that she wanted to meet Kira.'

Right at 8:55, the message that the task force created. As the message continued I began to wonder if the second Kira thought the opposite of what could happen. If the second thought that Kira wouldn't kill him and Kira killed her if she either became useless or gives Kira away in any way...'

"Dawn?" I heard Ryuzaki call my name

"What if the second Kira disregards this message and still goes to Kira?"

"That is possible, then again...we'll have to wait and see what will happen."

Light's POV:

Once I got home, I immediately went up to my room and turned on the TV to listen to what ever the task force had to say. As I was listening, it suddenly came to me why Dawn didn't attend going to Shibuya, 'She could've seen who ever was at Aoyama. It only makes sense why, L wouldn't want to put Dawn in any more danger than what he was already presenting her with, so he made it seem like she had other business that he had her do. And sense she could've seen the other Kira, she would've told him!'

"What's wrong, Light? You seem tense, well, more tense all of a sudden." Ryuk spoke up,

"Dawn could've seen the second Kira. And if she did, she would've told L about it."

"Oh? What makes you think that she saw the second Kira?"

"Once we were finished in Aoyama, Dawn didn't attend our investigation in Shibuya, unless she found something out."

"That's a possibility. However, what makes you think Dawn would've noticed something that you didn't?"

"Dawn's not stupid; her instincts are almost as dead on as L's." 'Which makes her more of a serious problem than before-' the door bell suddenly rang, 'I guess dad must be home' I stood up to leave my room and head down to meet him

"Light! Your friend brought over your notebook!" Sayu called, 'Notebook? It can't be?' I walked down to meet this person. When I opened the door, I was faced with a young girl with blonde hair and gothic clothing. I closed the door,

"N-Nice to meet you... I'm Misa Amane. I figured you'd be worried after what was on the TV, and I couldn't wait any longer..." she presented her notebook "This note-book" 'A death note?' I gripped the corner of it, and it revealed a Shinigami. I felt a sting of victory.

Dawn's POV:

I decided since that most of everything being taken care of by everyone else that I could work on other things, like my h-h-homework... I got down and began to tackle the law, just when I was about to write the 1st word...

"Dawn? Can you help me with the tapes from Aoyama?" Ryuzaki asked me, I kept my sigh to myself and nodded, Ryuzaki pulled up a chair that could fit a couple of people, but still was tight.

"...Ryuzaki, Dawn, you plan on reviewing all the tapes of Aoyama on the 22nd by yourselves?" Aihara asked, I turned around in my chair and faced him, and like before...

"Yes!" we spoke in unison

"If Kira was among the people Raye Penber was investigating" 'Raye...Penber? Probably another detective' "It could only be Light-Kun now." Ryuzaki began to explain our intentions "And if that's the case, there's a high probability that the second kira contacted him on this day. Even though, Dawn or Matsui hadn't seen Light speak on those terms. We may capture the second Kira, or even Light-Kun acting as Kira with our cameras. Dawn and I must check for that. ...And Yagami-San?"

"Yes?"

"You can tell Vice-Director Kitamura that his family has been cleared. Please ask Mogi-San to end his with the Kitamuras as L... and have him Tail Light-Kun. He's not known by Light-Kun as a member of this investigation yet. Dawn, I need you to watch him when you two are in college together and Mogi-San isn't either there or near Light." I nodded "In the event that Light-Kun is Kira, the second Kira may try to make contact with him. I'll have Watari stay at the police headquarters."

"Understood. I'll instruct Mogi." Mr. Yagami replied.

Light's POV:

Once Misa left, I began to do some research on her. It was almost irritating at how well known she is. At least I know that even if Dawn had spotted her, she can't say that it's her because of Misa's disguise. But... Dawn can sense if something is wrong if Misa and her ever met. Dawn would be able to do that sense they're both female and girls can be right on with many things, and Dawn can't fall for any tricks you throw at her. So I couldn't let Misa be seen until the right time. Then, Misa could get rid of L, and Dawn would be defenseless without him.

Dawn's POV:

The Next Day-

I was quite surprised at how quite it was at H.Q, almost all of the members were out doing something, such as Mogi, he's keeping in an eye out on Light. Matsui is most likely waiting for Light to get out of school, and who knows what the others were doing. So, Ryuzaki and I were the only ones in H.Q. Even though we were the only ones there, there was nothing to go over, or look at, or anything relevant to the investigation. I eventually took it upon myself to actually finish my Homework.

That didn't keep me busy long enough. Once it was done, I was really left with nothing to do... until I looked over to my left. My violin was still there, and I haven't played or messed with it in a great while. So, I grabbed the case and set it on my bed and began to open it up. I took the violin out and began with my usual routine and started with tuning it. I always got nervous when turning, because strings on the instrument are so easy to break if you're not careful. The moment I placed my hand on the peg, and started to turn it, Ryuzaki suddenly appeared out of now where and scared the crap out of me and the string was turned so tight that it broke.

"I'm sorry, Dawn, I didn't mean..."

"No. I'm always this way. You really did nothing wrong." I reached into the case and pulled an extra string out "When ever I tune, I get nervous already and if I get startled, this happens. Happens all the time." I restrung the violin, and finished tuning. "Did you need anything?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." he gripped my hand, making me blush "You have cut" he said,

"What?" I looked down, and sure enough, there was a cut down my finger "Oh, must've been from the string." I muttered.

"Let's get it cleaned up."

"Wh-what? It's not serious! I just wipe it down with a tissue and move on!" he only stared,

"That's how it can get infected." he replied

"I never have time to properly clean it!" my only defense.

"Now you do!" he led me to the bathroom and washed my hand.

"Um... Ryuzaki." he looked up at me "I can wash my own hand."

"I did cause you to break that string and it hit you. So I take full responsibility." he put some sort of anti-bacterial on it, and wrapped a band-aide around it. "There you go!"

"Thanks" I muttered. Mostly out of embarrassment.

"Any time, Dawn. So were you going to play?"

"Well, mostly fiddle around with the music I have with me." I know where this is going...

"What song?" I gave a smile.

"I'm not sure. I was going to go look" He smiled that cute smile he gave me the first time we met. I giggled "Do you still want to hear me play?" he nodded playfully. I laughed again and we went over to my violin and I decided to play, 'Point Look out'

The Next Day:

The day went by as the task force, Ryuzaki, and I were doing so more investigating into the second Kira. When Matsui went to go pick Light up, Watari had sent us a new video that the second Kira sent!

"Is this going to be a reply or...?" I asked Ryuzaki,

"Most likely this is a reply." he replied as Light walked in the room with Matsui, "Light-kun, you've come at a good time. We just received a video message from the second Kira."

"Again? That was fast..."

"Yes, it says this will be the final one..." Ryuzaki played the video, a certain quote that got my attention was 'spread the power'

'Does this mean that the second Kira will give pages of the death note? Or is this an empty threat to confuse us?'

"Seeing this, makes me feel that Kira and the second Kira have forces." I looked at Ryuzaki, 'This does make sense, and the second Kira wanted to see Kira and suddenly changed her mind.'

"Why do you think so?" Light asked, Ryuzaki began to explain why he felt that the two Kira's joined each other. When Ryuzaki finished, all Light could say was "I see... if that's true, then Kira's acting without thinking very much."

'Was he admitting his own mistake? Or is he saying this just because it's true?'

"Yes. Was the situation where he wasn't able to put much thought into things? Or does he want us to know they have joined forces to see how we'd react?"

'Either way, it's a serious blow to Ryuzaki.'

"Though this makes it even less likely that Light-Kun is Kira." I felt disappointed even he said that, although, I couldn't blame him for saying other wise. "If Light-Kun was Kira, then I think he would have the second Kira threaten me to appear on TV again, instead of sending a message like this. If we don't know if they're working together, then we'd assume it was only the second Kira's doing." it was a little quite after he said that, I began to wonder exactly what Ryuzaki was getting at

"Ryuzaki." Light suddenly broke the silence,

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were Kira." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Ryuzaki asked him,

"If you're L, the I know L's personality. No matter the threat, there's no way L would appear on TV. And there's no way he'd let someone else take his place. You would definitely think of a way out of it."

"Heh can't get anything by you..." Ryuzaki mumbled and I gave him a funny smile.

"Light." Asahi began to speak; I glanced over in that general direction, "Even if you're just making a point. Stop saying things like 'If I were Kira'. Even though I know you're not Kira, It doesn't sit very well with me."

'Asahi...you would be very surprised.'

"Yeah...sorry, dad." Light apologized "But I want to be honest with Ryuzaki, in order to solve this case as soon as possible and to clear my name."

'It won't be that easy for you, Light. I can't prove it but I know that you're Kira. If only...'

"I only say things that because I'm not Kira. You're worrying too much, dad."

"Well, you're right but..."

'Is he trying to...?'

"Yes...Light-Kun isn't Kira" Ryuzaki began to speak, leaving me speechless at what he said. "Or rather, I don't want Light-Kun to be Kira." 'What?...'

"Because... Light-Kun is my fist-ever friend." I felt my eyes widen, and my heart sink. 'Ryuzaki has never said anything like that to me... then again; I'm only helping him after all...' I let the boys talk amongst themselves and I let myself drown everything out.

Ryuzaki's POV:

"Yeah... you're a good friend to me too, Ryuzaki."

Light replied to my comment,

"Thanks."

"I miss you at school. I'd like to play tennis with you again."

"Yes. Same here. Kira and the second Kira... Once we solve this case rid the world of them I'd enjoy that. I hope that day comes soon. But right now I'm afraid to go outside or even show my face to anyone. It may be wise to go back into hiding again..." Light left a little later, and I turned to face Dawn, when I noticed that she seemed dazed, and just out of it. "...Dawn?" she turned to face me, and her eyes seemed sad "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah!" she quickly put on a face that said 'No, I'm not.' "I'm just a little tired."

"...Dawn, you can be a very poor liar when you get the chance." she looked away,

"It's nothing of importance right now." she replied softly. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this, I could easily figure my way out of any life threatening hazard, but when it came to women, Dawn in general, I'm stumped.

"Was it when I said that Light-Kun wasn't Kira?"

"...Close. It was... when you said the Light was your first ever friend..." she whispered. It made sense to me now, we've spent weeks together and I've never mentioned anything like that to her.

"You're also my friend, Dawn. I can't easily replace that." she looked at me and gave a small smile "You probably understand me more than Light does, which makes you special."

"Thanks Ryuzaki." it suddenly occurred to me that if Light is Kira and if Kira is trying to kill me, then, he'll go after Dawn. Because of how close she is to me.

"Dawn, I need you to listen carefully..." she nodded

Light's POV:

After my conversation on discussing our plans to kill L, I sent Misa home and began to ponder on when and how it should be done.

'Yes...L and Dawn are the enemies. Since Ryuga has said he's L and that Dawn is working for him and completely loyal to him. I should kill them. But there's a lesque person on the lap top too. No, it's clear that the person leading the operation there is Ryuzaki... It may be simplistic to think that once I erase them both, things will get easier, but now Ryuzaki is talking about going back into hiding to protect himself. He may leave Dawn with the task force... no, he wouldn't. She's too valuable to him. If he does go back into hiding with Dawn, and Misa is captured then I could be in trouble...

'If I can't kill Misa, then rather worrying about protecting her the whole time, I should take advantage of her and Rem and kill L, and I'll kill Dawn after wards. This is a gamble afterwards. If L and Dawn die right no of an accident, almost nobody will suspect me. And even if they do, there's no evidence...'

"All right, tomorrow is L well, at least Ryuzaki/Ryuga and Dawn's final Day."

Dawn's POV:

Ryuzaki had made it clear to me that if Light is truly Kira, that I could be killed just like Ryuzaki himself. So we made a plan, that I would attend school tomorrow and Ryuzaki would follow later, we would inform Light that if we die, or one of us, dies that Light is Kira. We would take it from there. If we came across a girl called Misa Amane, she would be arrested as the second Kira. Then, Light would be in more of a tight situation then he is now.

I made it to my orchestra class; so far Ryuzaki hasn't shown up yet. Probably making his way here or on his way from the hotel. As my class wore on, I was asked to help the celloist with a certain section of the song that was very difficult for them. I agreed and stayed with them until class was about to end and I went to go put my cello up in the locker. I got the case to the cello closed and was suddenly forced into the locker and the door shut.

"Hey! Don't push me!"

"Oh come on!" the conversation died out, and I found myself alone.

"Hello?" I banged on the locker, "Is anyone out there?"

Ryuzaki's POV:

I made my way over to Dawn's class, Orchestra I think. I waited outside of the door for the bell to ring, when it did, Dawn didn't come out. I asked the last kid if she was still in there

"Mujitsu? She was in class, I didn't see her when the bell rang though," with that he left. I walked in and looked around,

"Dawn? Are you in here?"

"Ryuga! I need some help!" I heard Dawn yell, followed by some banging. I turned around and saw lockers in front of me, "The far left!" I opened the door and she was in it.

Dawn's POV:

Ryuzaki opened the door and I stepped out of it,

"Thanks" I sighed "I got forced in by accident and no one heard."

"Wow, I can't leave alone can't I?" Ryuzaki playfully smiled

"...No you can't" I played along; I picked up my bag and my violin case, "So what are we going to do now?"

"Sit out and wait for Light to walk by," I nodded and we sat down at a bench not far from the cafeteria, as we waited I pulled out a book for Ryuzaki to look at and I pulled out my math homework. We didn't have to wait long, Light walked up to us with that woman, Takada. 'Refined Takada' as some called her. "Hm?" Ryuzaki looked up "Hey Light!" He waved and suddenly got glum "What's up?" I giggled at how funny it was. Light sent Takada away before turning back to us

"You sure that was okay?" Ryuzaki asked out of common courtesy

"Never mind her. Are you sure you should be out here? I thought you were worried about being seen."

"I realized it would be fine as long as you're not Kira, and that Dawn is with me its fine. Since you two are the only ones from the outside who know me as L. And so if Dawn and I are killed during the next few days, I've told Yagami-San, the task force members and the other L's to assume that 'Light Yagami is Kira!" Light suddenly had this strange look about him, like his ambitions were destroyed "Oh? I didn't tell you, I'm not the only one who calls himself L. Let's just say that L is a whole group of investigators" I hide a smirk,'

I'm sure Light's in a jam right now...'

"You were saying how you missed me at school, so I thought this would be a good change of pace. College is fun as long as you don't die." I looked back over to Light

"Yeah. It's boring without you, nobody on my level. Besides Dawn. And she is never around" I smiled,

"And thus the brilliant Takada-San?"

"Something like that."

"Shall we get some cake from the cafeteria?" Ryuzaki asked as we stood up,

"Let's go then!"

"LIGHT! There you are!" we suddenly heard a female voice call over, "I have a shoot near here, so I came by! Though I have to be back before 2:00" Ryuzaki and I turned around,

'Hey! It's that same Shinigami from Aoyama! But, that's not the same girl...'

"Are those your friends? He's really cool and unique! And she's so cute!" I slightly blushed at being called 'cute' "I'm Light's girl-friend Misa Amane. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hideki Ryuga."

"Dawn Mujitsu..."

"Huh? Hideki Ryuga?" Light suddenly flinched

"Yeah. He's got the same name as that idol singer, funny isn't it?" I raised an eye brow,

'Wait...does she... is she truly the second Kira we've been searching for? So she has the eyes... meaning-!' My train of thought was interrupted by Ryuzaki's smile.

"Yagami-Kun. I'm so jealous."

'Jealous?'

"I've been a huge fan since the March issue of 18."

"Really? I'm so happy!" I blanched; he makes me get so confused! We suddenly heard little gossips, and a huge crowd began to gather around us. I tried to move out of the crowd, in Ryuzaki's direction when he made a sudden movement and-

"Hey! Who just touched my butt?" Misa exclaimed,

'...I get it...' I smirked as Misa's manager picked her up. I moved next to Ryuzaki

"Well then, I'll be heading to class now. We have psychology together right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you there after I go to the bathroom." Light began to walk off, I felt a sting of fear when I remembered that Misa saw Ryuzaki's name. But, Ryuzaki managed to snatch something that might relieve that fear.

"Ryuga. I've always have had a few questions that I've never was given a clear answer for."

"Oh? What are they?"

"Fans, boys, and committing crimes in order to solve them..." he looked a little surprised.

"You saw that?" he gave a sheepish smile, making me smile back as I nodded. We only got a few feet to Ryuzaki's next class when I heard a ring tone. Ryuzaki smirked as he took out the phone he swiped from Misa and answered it

"Yes?...Hello?" and on the other line,

"Ryuga... That's not funny." I decided to play stupid

"Then why am I laughing?" I gave a really funny looking smile, in order for Ryuzaki to think of something in a spilt second

"Oh, looks like someone dropped this cell phone in the crowd earlier." he replied "Hello?"

"Yeah. That's Misa phone, so I'll return it to her."

"Oh sure." I muttered to Ryuzaki,

"Plan went epically failed.' and Ryuzaki's own personal phone went off,

"Yes... Yes... So you did it. Understood."

"I believe this will be a case of good news and bad news, for you Yagami-San, but" I got began to get a little impatient "Misa Amane has been apprehended on suspicion of being the second Kira."

**And... CUT! XD I needed to stop somewhere and here was a good spot! **

**I added my own personal memory into this, when I was playing cello, I got pushed into my locker, the only difference between me and Dawn is that mine was no accident XD**

**Next chap will be up soon! **

**I Hope you enjoy the 9 page story ;D In all honesty, I don't know how well I think it turned out T.T Damn my self- conciseness!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! Done! Here ya go and enjoy! 8D**

**"What do you want?" asked D.**

**"To do this!" the girl cried**

**~Vampire Hunter D (The Rose Princess) **

**Gives you some thoughts doesn't it? ;D **

**(Truly an epicish fight scene!)**

Chapter 14~

Ryuzaki and I made it back it back to H.Q later that evening, intent on getting information from Misa Amane. As we walked in the room, we were met by Aihara.

"Oh Ryuzaki, we're uncovering more and more evidence." Ryuzaki just moved passed them and straight over to a lap top.

"Watari, has she said anything?" he asked

"No. Sorry, but nothing yet. She hasn't even complained about being restrained."

'Restrained?'

"All right, send the images this way."

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?" I moved next to Ryuzaki, he pulled me into a sort of hug to prevent me from seeing what ever would be on the computer

"Just do it." I couldn't see anything as the other men got excited, the bad kind, Ryuzaki moved us to sit down,

"Ryuzaki... this is..."

"She's been captured as the second Kira. What do you expect? If we had no evidence it would be one thing."

"It's true " Aihara began to speak, I looked up at him, "The fingerprints don't match and it seems like the video equipment was disposed of, but we found the same type of paper as the diary, an express delivery stamp, the ink and components all match. The pollen found in the adhesive of the envelope sent from Osaka matched the flowers growing around the apartment she lived at until April and is rare in the Kanto region."

"And a ticket stub for the Tokyo Nagano Train from the day of when a tape was sent from Nagano. The security tapes should exist for that day, I bet we'll find her if we view them. Kira didn't leave any evidence like that." Matsui confirmed,

"Yes, with all this physical evidence it seems pretty certain." I looked over to Asahi,

"There's no mistake." Ryuzaki's voice said "Now it's just, how did she kill? And does she know Kira? Who is Kira? We'll have to make her confess" I assumed just a simple interrogation... until "Watari, take precautions, but do whatever you need to. Just make her talk." I involuntarily flinched in his arms,

'W-what ever it takes?' I heard the screen blank out and Ryuzaki gently released me. I stood up and moved a bit away from him,

"And... Yagami-San. Right now I have forbidden Light-Kun from coming and out of here, but... the next time, I believe he will be called in as a prime suspect. Please be prepared for that." I felt shocked at how determined he was that he just caught Misa and was prepared to capture Light. "Amane moved to Tokyo in April and soon became close with Light-Kun" I glanced back over to Ryuzaki. "Her parents were killed by a burglar and Kira killed the burglar "I had begun to understand why Misa was on Kira's side. "And Light-Kun possessed a cell phone just to call her with. Not that that's rare among lovers, but I doubt that a prideful guy like Light-Kun would accept such a thing." I quickly drowned everything out to think out the possibilities of Misa and if she had any plan of escape.

'There is her Shinigami. However, she couldn't get very far. I don't think Light would be stupid enough to kill Misa because he would labeled as Kira. I don't see any way out of this... I still don't have enough info on the death note... what if there's another secret about the death note that I wasn't told about!' I needed to speak with Ryuk somehow... but how? Or... I looked back up to Ryuzaki and the others to see if I am needed in anyway.

"Dawn, you seem exhausted, why don't you go to sleep?" Ryuzaki suddenly asked,

"I-I guess..." I walked into my room.

Ryuzaki's POV:

Why did you send her to bed?" Yagami-San asked

"... I guess, I just don't want Dawn to see this." I replied "She is still young, and I don't need to expose any of that to her."

"I understand. However, she should get used to it if she wants to peruse being a detective, or become something on these lines, she will need to experience this... as much as I am opposed to it."

'It's her decision after all.'

Dawn's POV:

3 days later:

Misa Amane still hasn't said anything for a couple of days now, and it was making me wonder if she forced herself into silence because Kira either forced her or if she was truly loyal to him. I almost fell asleep on the table the that was across the way from Ryuzaki, until Watari contacted us

"Ryuzaki. Amane is speaking." I jolted up,

"What?" Ryuzaki turned to face the screen "Visuals and audio now!" when the screen came up, I felt my eyes widen at the precautions Ryuzaki put on Misa. But, I had to accept how things were,

"I... can't take it anymore." Misa began to speak. "Kill me!" I stared at her in shock "Hurry up and kill me."

"You said she hasn't had water in three days right?" 'What?'

"That's too much for a 20 year old girl. She must be at her limit."

"Misa Amane can you hear me?" Ryuzaki began to speak with her

"Yes... Please kill me now..." I winced at how painful it must be for her right now.

"Does this mean that in the face of over whelming evidence, you are acknowledging that you are the second Kira and giving up?" Ryuzaki asked her

"No. I don't know anything about that." she began to shake "I can't take this... I'd rather be dead. Now! Hurry! Kill me! You can do it immediately, right?"

"Misa... Do you mean?" I heard another voice say 'Is that her Shinigami?'

"Yes, kill me."

"You want me to kill you?" the Shinigami asked

"Yes... Kill me..." I stood there in shock, I knew that there was a Shinigami, and what was going on, which had a slight more effect of me than what the others had. "I can't take it... kill me"

"If I have to kill you then I'll kill Light Yagami too. This is all his..."

"No... no... Kill me." 'Misa would die for him?' "I was supposed to die that day anyway..."

"She must mean when the burglar killed her parents."

"Poor girl, I feel sorry for her."

"I would die happy now. While I'm still young and pretty... Kill me." if Misa didn't have a tragic past, I'd probably blanch at that statement.

"Now that I think about it, had I not given you that notebook... 'Human's possessed by Shinigami meet misfortune'... maybe it's true. I'm sorry, Misa."

"I don't care! Just kill me! If won't kill me, then.." I covered my eyes, not wanting to see anymore death.

"Watari, make sure she can't bite her tongue off." Ryuzaki quickly ordered Watari before anything could happen. I uncovered my eyes, "Could these already be the actions before death, controlled by Kira?"

Next Day:

The evening wore on after Misa suddenly lost consciousness. There was nothing that went on until Misa woke back up, but... she suddenly started speaking of other things.

"Mr. Stalker, please stop this. This is a crime. If you let me go, I won't tell anyone."

'The Shinigami said if Misa gave up the notebook she would forget everything, except meeting Light. It's useless to prosecute her if she doesn't remember her anything.'

"Mr. Stalker!"

"After regaining consciousness, she keeps repeating that."

"Does she really think we're going to buy this act?"

'You better start. It's as genuine as it can get.'

"Okay, then how about taking off the blindfold. I'd really like to see you."

"Matsuda-San. Call Mogi-San." Ryuzaki held out his hand,

"Huh? Oh, sure." he dialed the number for Ryuzaki.

"When you apprehended Misa Amane, you did tell her she was suspected as the second Kira?" Ryuzaki asked. A few seconds later, he hung up the phone.

"I'll give you an autograph and shake your hand. Oh, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek. Come on, I won't run away."

"Misa Amane." Ryuzaki spoke up,

"What, Mr. Stalker? You're going to let me go?"

"Before you went to sleep, you were almost completely silent before asking us to kill you. Yet now you're playing coy?"

'Should I help her, well... not release her, but say she may have had trauma?'

"What are you talking about? You're the stalker who knocked me out and brought me here. What? You want to play some kind of 'Examination' game?" I blushed at that,

'W-what do teenagers do these days?' Ryuzaki was quite a moment before speaking again

"Why are you tied up right now?"

"Huh? Why? Maybe because I'm an idol? I've never heard of a stalker going this far though."

"Hey, Amane! Stop messing around!" Matsuda yelled,

"Eek! I... I'm scared! Please stop this! Let me go! Let me go! Oh, yeah... the bathroom! I need to go!"

"Matsuda. That wasn't the smartest move to perform." I stated

"It's only been four minuets since you last went to the bathroom. Please hold it in."

"But that's the only time you untie me! Let me go! You get to see me pee again, isn't that what you want? You pervert!" I blanched at that, although I couldn't blame her for saying that. She had forgotten about the death note, therefore doesn't know why she's here...

"Amane. Let's seriously talk about what we were discussing before you passed out. Do you know Light Yagami? Why did you approach him? We know you've met with him several times. You're going to keep denying that?" Ryuzaki asked Misa.

"Huh? Of course I know my boyfriend... but how do you know that? You're good. Though not as good as Light." I twitched at that. Thank god that no one saw that.

"What's going on?" we suddenly heard a cell phone go off, I checked if I forgot to turn mine off, nope. Ryuzaki pulled his out,

"It's from Light-kun." I tilted my head, 'When did Ryuzaki give Light his number?' "Turn off the visuals and audio. ...Yes...Yes...Yes...Yes? I understand. We're in K, room 2801."

"My son's coming?" Yagami asked.

"Yes."

'What? Why is Light coming?'

**END! MUWAHAHAHH! *cough cough* Any way, I shall stop here! Makes a little more sense to me. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry for posting this so late DX I've just been so wrapped up in senior finals and school, and staying with my grandma. That the only thing I've been thinking about my fan made vocaloids Rue and Ryo. God damn school finals ruining my D.N spark! DX**

**But now that I've gotten it back I present to you, chapter 15!**

Chapter 15

Dawn's POV:

Light had finally arrived at the hotel with a look of distress on his face, making me wonder what he was planning

"Ryuzaki... as I said on the phone..." he paused a moment, I turned around to face him, "I might be Kira."

'What?' Ryuzaki and I glanced over to each other, we both know that Light is Kira. Not 'might be' we just never had enough evidence to say 'Light Yagami is Kira'

"Dad. If Ryuzaki is L. Then he's unquestionably the best detective in the world. If L has decided that I'm Kira, then I probably am."

"..." I couldn't say anything, other than that he could be acting. I didn't say it though.

"Wh-what are you saying, Light?" Yagami looked over to Ryuzaki and I.

"Yes, it's true. Dawn and I agree in our minds, Light-kun is almost definitely Kira. And thus I'll be questioning him soon. Light-kun has extremely sharp insight and understands my way of thinking." Ryuzaki glanced over to me; we both knew that wasn't his true reason.

"The people that FBI Agent Raye was investigating before he died. People that went to Aoyama on the May 22nd. And the person that Second Kira suspect Misa approached after coming to Tokyo. It all points to me." I looked over at Ryuk; he looked back at me before smirking. 'What are they planning?' "If I was in L's position, I would conclude that I'm Kira too. This means that while I have no consciousness of it, I might be Kira."

'That's impossible. You have to be in order to use the death note. So is this his plan? To lure the task force and L into thinking that and find a way to everyone's names?'

"I may not be conscious of it, but maybe when I go to sleep another version of me comes out and does the killings."

"That did not happen." I even raised an eye brow at Ryuzaki's statement.

"What do you mean, Ryuzaki?"

"There was actually about 5 days when we had cameras installed in your room."

"You went that far… Ryuzaki?" I was even shocked at that! But… I guess that you need to take certain measures when it comes to such cases though…

"Then… during those 5 days I didn't act like a Shinigami?" Light asked him, I couldn't help but think that this was merely an act to thwart us from automatically saying that he's Kira. Ryuk snickered, making me almost look up at him; I couldn't because of close the task force and Light were to me. Once Light had been taken away, I looked over to Ryuzaki, hoping to get some kind of explanation as to what just happened,

"I don't know what he's trying to do." Ryuzaki admitted,

"Do you think that he's only doing this to find a way out of us suspecting him as Kira?"

"It's not that we suspect him, we know he's Kira. Light-kun knows this as well."

"I still do not understand his intentions." I muttered.

"I'm not either, Dawn." He sighed, "I do not understand this myself."

Over the next couple of weeks, Light's actions became the same way as Misa. Except that he knew what was going on and that he denied being Kira.

"What are we going to do about him now?" I glanced over to Ryuzaki,

"We'll take this one step at a time. He could admit it again, or continue to act this way."

We continued to watch him, and it appeared that he was until we heard from Matsuda that the killings had started up once again. That made me wonder how another death note came here, unless Light gave it to someone else, or another Shinigami came here. Both were unlikely, Light wouldn't hand over 'his' power to anyone, and Shinigami coming down here was pretty far-fetched.

Ryuzaki soon came up with this idea that he should test Misa and Light, were they are going to be 'threatened' to choose between life or death.

"What will this show again, Ryuzaki?" I was a little anxious about this plan, 'What if something went very wrong and someone ended up dead?'

"This is only to see if Misa and Light are the Kira's. If they are, Mr. Yagami is more than willing to do what he needs to do." He seemed a little nervous as well, even though he didn't show it.

Ryuzaki also told me about the camera that he installed in the car that Mr. Yagami was taking Misa and Light, and so we can watch what will happen. In all honesty, it was difficult to watch every moment of this; I had begun to wonder what was going through Light's head to see his own father point a gun in his face, saying that he was going to kill him. It became over whelming to the point where I shut my eyes, until it was over.

"It's alright, Dawn." I felt Ryuzaki pat my arm, "It's all over, and Light has agreed to work with us." I opened my eyes,

"He has?" he nodded,

"But… there's something that needs to be done, since I still 'suspect' him, and it involves the 3 of us," I raised an eye brow, "You'll find out when Light gets back."

"Why am I suddenly very afraid." He chuckled in response.

It turns out that I had a reason to be afraid; I had to be handcuffed with Ryuzaki and Light. I listened to the explanation of why Ryuzaki and Light were handcuffed, and I understood why,

"Why am I handcuffed, too?"

"It's better for me to know that you're around me, I know that you're alive." I slowly nodded, and something came to mind

"Um… not that I'm going to object or anything but…" Ryuzaki and Light looked at me curiously, "How are we supposed to use the restroom?" they looked at each other and back at me,

"I haven't thought about that…" Ryuzaki muttered, making me blanch.

The Next Day~

We had transferred over to this new building in hopes of catching Kira from another angle, kind of a big building for me to be in, and what made this miserable for us is that Misa had been complaining about not having enough time with Light and going on dates, so… Ryuzaki gave in and allowed them to have a date in Misa's room, while we were still handcuffed. Of course… Misa didn't take a liking to it.

"Man… this has got to be the lamest date I've ever been on."

"No, don't mind Dawn and me! Pretend we're not even here!" I had to sit on the arm of the couch next to him since the couch wasn't big enough, and I had no intentions of sitting in-between Light and Ryuzaki "By the way, are you going to eat that piece of cake?"

"Cake makes you fat, so no."

"Actually, I find that thinking while eating makes you lose calories." I snickered at that remark

"Hmph! So now you're calling me stupid? Fine then! I'll give you the piece of cake if you agree to leave me and Light alone!"

"Even if we left you alone, Dawn and I will still be still be watching, so there's no point."

"YOU PERVERTS!" I blanched that she called me one

"Hey!"

"Last chance for cake!" Ryuzaki quickly interrupted us and climbed over the table to get that piece of cake.

"….Ok, so I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights."

"We have inferred cameras installed in here, so it wouldn't do you much good."

"What's wrong with you? I thought that moving was to help catch Kira, but lately it seems that you haven't been motivated." Light asked, making me agree with him, sadly…

"Not motivated? You're right." Ryuzaki began to explain that he felt that since he had no evidence or proof of Light and Misa being the Kira's and that he feels that Kira's power passes between people, and that he feels that it's a waste of time to continue searching. I felt like my heart just sunk down to the pit of my stomach.

"*sigh* Ryuzaki." Light stood up, making Ryuzaki look up at him before he was punched in the face, and had flown into me and hit the wall behind us. I had somehow landed on Ryuzaki's lap in all of the commotion,

"You know that really hurt."

"That's enough! You don't want to do anything just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?"

"I may have said that the wrong way. I mean it would be pointless to go after him without-"

"If we don't chase him, he'll never be caught! Is that what you want?" Light began to walk up to Ryuzaki and I quickly moved off of him to avoid being in the fight "More importantly, what was the point of Misa and me behind bars, and what about Dawn's mother?" he grabbed Ryuzaki's shirt

"I understand…. But, whatever the reason…" Ryuzaki moved down and back up, kicking Light in the face, "An eye for an eye my friend." I guess he forgot about the handcuffs, cause he and I followed Light and we fell on to the couch, once I had fell on top of Ryuzaki, the couch had landed on its 'back' and Ryuzaki fell on top of me, he didn't take any notice of it, because he focused his attention back on Light "It's not that I can just say Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the 2nd Kira, I just don't have any evidence of it, and it won't be enough to solve the case! And that's why I'm a little depressed! Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, yes it is. You make it sound like you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira!"

"Not satisfied?" Ryuzaki sat up and I moved from lying on my back, to lying on my stomach. "You're right; I wanted you to be Kira." Light punched Ryuzaki in the face again, forcing them to stand up and making me sit on my knees to avoid any one falling again. "Like I said 'An eye for an eye.' I'm a lot stronger than you think!" he kicked Light in the face again and they were about to go all out when we got a phone call, "Yes… ah, I see…" he dropped the phone back on the hook

"What was that all about?" Light asked

"Oh, Matsuda's acting stupid again." I groaned and fell back on my back

"Well… that is his specialty." I groaned again at how quickly you can distract these 2.

**I hope you've enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I AM SO SORRY FOR POSTING THIS 3 MONTHS LATE! DX **

**I've been so busy with other things that my DN spark went out the window! But luckily, I jumped out and picked it up, cleaned it up and now I'm ready to post again! 8D **

It was only two months later that Light, Ryuzaki, and I have been chained together; at first the bathroom problems that I've had at that one time was easily resolvable and the sleeping arrangements were also resolvable. Light would sleep on the floor, Ryuzaki normally didn't sleep and when he did, it would be in his chair, and they automatically gave me the couch; I bet it was because I was a female.

Around the early to mid-afternoon, I had the music player playing the music that I played for Orchestra and took the time to play each part of the song, Violin 1 and 2, Viola, Cello, and Bass, record that playing and put it together through my favorite program Audacity. I turned it into an Mp3 and there's my practice copy and all for free! While I was playing one of my songs, I noticed at the corner of my eye, Ryuzaki watching me. I only concentrated on my music and continued to play up until Light paused my playing for a moment and called us over

"Ryuzaki, I know you're not feeling up to it, but come over for a second. Dawn, you too!" I set my violin to the side and walked over just as Ryuzaki rolled over in his chair "Take a good look at this you two. Isn't it unbalance?" We both noticed the stocks from this certain company, all of the numbers seemed… illogical, and there were the deaths of these company workers "All three of them were prominent Japanese businessmen. They all died of heart attacks." Ryuzaki and I looked at each other a moment before looking back at the screen "As a result, Yotsuba's stock prices rose and the other companies dropped. In other words, they are deaths on Yotsuba's favor…" he paused a moment "Checking back, there've been as many as 13 such cases in the past 2 months. What do you think?" Light looked over to Ryuzaki and I "I can only conclude that Kira is supporting Yotsuba."

"Yes… but if that's true, then punishing criminals is not this Kira's true intent."

"Yeah. He's punishing criminals as a front and killing people for the benefit of his company. What do you think? Do you feel a little more enthusiastic now?" I glanced over to Ryuzaki and watched his expression seem to lighten up, making me smile.

We soon went back to watching Misa Amane and I went back to playing my songs, Matsuda and Aizawa walked in looking at the report that Light made about Yotsuba. As they were reading Mr. Yagami and Mogi soon walked in and I stopped playing and paused the player.

"Chief! Oh, you too, Mogi! Great job! It's amazing! With Light's help, the theory that Kira is involved with the Yotsuba Group has become stronger."

"Yotsuba?" Mr. Yagami questioned

"Yes…"

"That's probably the case, Matsuda."

"Huh?" I listened into their conversation

"We just heard from the Director that Kira's offered bribes to politicians." I rose an eyebrow "The police caved in to Kira." Everyone's reactions were very much the same, shock and disbelief "Mogi has already made his mind up, but… Aizawa, Matsuda… if you really still want to pursue Kira, then… turn in your letters of resignation to the NPA with Mogi and me. We cannot pursue Kira anymore unless you quit the police force." I felt my eyes widen at the suddenness of them giving up their job. It made me wonder if it was really worth giving up their careers for.

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple. We were told that we would be fired if we were to pursue Kira with L."

"So then, Chief, you really…"

"In a few hours, I'm no longer going to be your chief." I winced before setting my violin down. "But you all have your own lives. Please think hard before you make your decision."

"That's right. Especially those who are married and have children." Matsuda concluded.

"I think you all should remain police officers." We all looked over to Ryuzaki. "I was alone to begin with… and I'm grateful to all of you for sticking with me this far. But I can do this by myself." I felt my body slump "I'll be sure to visit you all at the police department and bring you Kira's head as a gift."

"Ryuzaki! As long as I'm here, you won't be alone." Light shouted out making my jump a little "You have my promise!" I couldn't help but give a small smile

"Same with me, Ryuzaki." I finally found the courage to speak through all of this tension and Ryuzaki looked over to me "This is basically all I have left. So I want to give this my all!" he gave a small smile to me

"That's right. I'll have Light and Dawn working with me until I catch Kira. But everyone else should remain police officers…"

"But you told us that you needed the help of the police in this case."

"That's because the police as an organization, didn't bow to Kira and hoped to arrest him. I don't really think the help if two or three civilians who quit the police force can really count as the police. Also, the police have decided that they don't want to catch Kira, so that's enough."

"It's true we wouldn't be of much help not being police officers. But what about our feelings? We've risked our lives to catch Kira. We at least have the right to decide whether we stay here or remain police officers!" I swear there was so much tension that you could cut it with a knife! I couldn't tell if I wanted to agree with either Yagami or Ryuzaki!

"I suppose you're right…" I watched Ryuzaki pull cherry steams out of his mouth and perfectly tied; making me go wide-eyed and nearly blush at what else he might be good at. "Then decided which you want to do." I turned my attention over to the others and watched their debates. I couldn't decide what decisions would be effective for their situations. It sounded like everyone had a plan until Matsuda opened his big mouth and we all looked over to Aizawa.

"How about if I remained a police officer and helped you in my spare time?"

"That's no good. If you remain a police officer, please don't come back here." I began to feel pity for him

"I won't leak information…"

"I won't give you any information."

"As detectives you are free to chase Kira. But I don't think it's right to give up your livelihoods and harm your families just to chase Kira." I wanted to tune everything out, ignore all of the conflict and sadness of giving something up. Everything seemed to be at a dead end until Watari spoke up.

"Ryuzaki. In case anything happened to a member of the task force, even if they were fired, you entrusted me to make preparations so that financial support would be offered to their families, so that they would never be in need for the rest of their lives. Why aren't you telling them that?" I felt my eyes widen for the umpteenth time

"Watch what you say, Watari." Ryuzaki muttered at Watari

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, so our livelihood was secured?" Matsuda jumped right in "Aren't you glad, Aizawa?" I felt my nervousness rise up as Aizawa's face grew madder

"Ryuzaki… Were you watching to see if I would quit if I would quit the police to join you?"

"It's not like that, Aizawa." Yagami tried to keep the quarrel down to a minimum. "Ryuzaki just doesn't like to say things like that himself."

"That's right."

"No." I looked over to Ryuzaki "I was testing you. I was watching to see which you would choose." I frowned a little

"All right! I'll quit and remain a police officer!"

"Aizawa… you don't have to-!"

"Yes I do, Dawn! You don't understand the situation I'm in! You don't have a family anymore so you don't know what it's like to provide for a family!" I stood there… shocked that he would pull that card on me

"Aizawa!"

"I couldn't make a decision quickly like you all and I was leaning towards staying a police officer!" I turned away from him and moved back to plucking my violin quietly. It wasn't long before he left us. I remained in that little daze a little bit before I felt someone sit across from me,

"Dawn. Aizawa didn't mean anything that he said!" Matsuda

"He did…" I spoke up "And he's right, I don't know what it's like having to provide for a family… I've always had to rely on someone else." I quietly sighed, "It's fine though, and I'll get over it." I went on with plucking my violin.

**Pretty please review *looks cutesy* Pwease? :3**


	17. Chapter 17

Later that Day~

I watched over the team working on the Yotsuba. They seemed to be gathering information quite easily now. And it went by much easier when we heard Yagami say his side.

"I checked once more and discovered that the deaths that are beneficial to Yotsuba are concentrated around the weekend."

"Really?"

"At first, the times of death were random…" I got up to look at where Yagami was looking and he lowered it down for me to see "But gradually, they became concentrated around Friday nights through Saturday afternoons."

"It's amazing that you noticed that, Chief!"

"I told you, I'm no longer the Chief."

"No, you'll always be the Chief to me!"

"This should be some sort of hint, Dad." I looked over to Light

"I haven't lost to you and Ryuzaki yet." I couldn't help but grin "I don't want to be dead weight."

"Is Kira someone from Yotsuba?" Ryuzaki began to speak "Or is Kira using Yotsuba? I haven't figured that out yet, but let's investigate this with the assumption that this is Kira's doing. Let's thoroughly investigate Yotsuba!"

"I've compiled a list of all domestic employees in the Yotsuba Group." I tilted my head in awe

"Thank you very much."

"300,000, huh?" Light was also in awe "I'm surprised you compiled the list so quickly…" I made my way over to the large stack and looked at the top sheet and nearly fainted at the sight of what it looked like! "That's amazing, Me. Mogi."

"Mr. Mogi's been amazing from the beginning."

Ryuzaki!" I looked up at Matsuda "Is there anything I can do besides being a manager?"

"You want to be useful?"

"Yes!"

"Then could you get me another cup of coffee?" I blanched a quick section before giggling slightly

"What?"

"And for our guests over there." Ryuzaki pointed over to my side of the couch and there were two people sitting there, a man and a woman

"Who are they-?"

"When did they get in?"

"They are our new members."

"I'm Aiber" The man introduced himself "A con-man. Pleased to meet you."

"Wedy. I'm a thief by trade." I tilted my head in wonder, why were there criminals here?

"Aiber has excellent social skills. He's a con-man who can cozy up to our target. We'll use him for infiltrative investigations. Wedy is a thief who can crack any lock, safe, or security system. As proof, she entered without any of us noticing." Ryuzaki answered our questions and gave us proper introductions.

"We're going to be working together with criminals?" Yagami asked another of our questions

"They're criminals, but not the type who will surface and be killed by Kira. Think of them as pros of the underworld."

"I see. If we want to investigate Yotsuba, we need people like them." Light seemed to have gotten the idea, along with me, "Let's all work together and give it our best!" I couldn't help but sweat-drop. I know that Light was doing his thing, but it just sounded so… strange.

"Hmm?" I saw Wedy look over at me, "What's a nice little girl doing here?" I could feel a ticked off mark begin to appear on me

"I'm working." I simply replied, I could already feel their doubt on me.

"Ah. On what?"

"Investigating." Short answers should keep me out of trouble. She shook her head and let this matter go. Smart girl.

Soon enough, Matsuda left for his job as a manager for Misa and the rest of us were left in the room staring at screens, I was beginning to feel almost… just there nowadays, and nobody asked me to look at something or even go out to check something out. I began to run my fingers through my hair and realized that my short hair was growing out now! It was at my shoulders. I guess since I've had no time to get it cut, it had the chance to grow out. It made me want to sigh out loud.

"Anyway, please check this out…" I lifted my head from the screen and looked over to see Yagami talking with Mogi, there goes my hope.

"Understood." I soon looked over to Light who seemed to just be staring at nothing.

"What's wrong?" My bad, he was staring at Ryuzaki. That woke him out of his daze "You're staring at me… you're annoyed that I'm the only one eating cake aren't you?" I gave a small smile at him

"No… that's not it…"

"Here." Ryuzaki offered his cake to Light, making me a little surprised! He almost never shares with anyone!

"Ryuzaki." Watari called in

"What is it, Watari?"

"Detective Eraldo Coil has been asked to uncover L's identity."

"Isn't Eraldo Coil the man who's the next greatest detective after L?" Yagami questioned "Who in the world would send such a request?"

"The person who requested it is the V.P. of the rights and planning department of Yotsuba's main office, Masahiko Kida."

"So it was Yotsuba-!"

"Yotsuba is linked to Kira." Light announced "If they want L's identity, then that means they probably want to kill him."

"That's not good. We're already shorthanded and now we have to worry about Coil too?" I winced a little.

"It's all right. The detective known as Eraldo Coil is me." I looked at Ryuzaki, and seemed not as surprised as I thought that I would be. "Three of the world's greatest detectives L, Coil, and Deneuve… are all me. Those who try to find me usually fall for this." He reached over and grabbed a strawberry "I'll give you this strawberry, so please keep it a secret."

"As I expected of you, Ryuzaki."

"Clever!" I could only muster out one word. Aiber and Wedy soon walked in and Ryuzaki showed him the picture of Kida.

"Okay. I just have to get close to him, right?" He asked confirming his mission. "Leave it to me."

"And I just have to breach the surveillance cameras and security system at the Yotsuba Tokyo main office where this guy works, right?" I moved to sit on the computer desk

"Yes." Ryuzaki answered "It is safe to assume that Kira and Yotsuba are connected. We're going to check Yotsuba to see who and how many have the power. It is important that we gain a clear understanding quickly." I watched the conversation "We must not allow anyone from Yotsuba figure out that we are investigating them. If someone notices, please assume that we'll no longer be able to catch Kira." I slowly nodded. Realizing the importance of not affording to fail this. "Please be sure not to act out of panic or haste. And don't take matters into your own hands." Watari buzzed in

"Ryuzaki… Matsuda has sent an emergency signal from his belt…" I raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out why he would. I glanced over to Ryuzaki and his expression seemed very… displeased

"From where?"

"Well… It seems it's coming from within Yotsuba's main Tokyo office." I blanched

"Forget about everything I just said. We'll need to rethink our strategy." Ryuzaki turned in his chair "Matsuda, you idiot!" I could only sigh under my breath in annoyance. What could be more annoying than someone interrupting an important assignment? After a few minutes and with a little bit of assistance from me, we called Matsuda

"Yo, Matsui! It's us… Asahi and Lemon!" I felt myself sweat drop, 'Lemon?' "Been a while…"

"Yeah, Matsui!" I played this… part "It's been so long!"

"Oh… Asahi and Lemon, it's been a while."

"You don't sound like you're out. You home already?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you by yourself?"

"Yeah… I'm by myself. What's up?"

"Misa Amane is somewhere else. Matsuda is alone." He whispered to the rest of the team "Wanna go out drinking?"

"Yeah! Come on Matsui, don't be a stick in the mud!"

What? Now? Sorry, I'll pass!"

"What?" Ryuzaki and I said together

"Don't tell me your wallet's in trouble again?"

"Yeah, I'm totally broke. That's obvious!"

"Matsuda's totally in trouble."

"Oh well. We'll ask you out some other time. See ya…" He hung up the phone. Light went to call Misa

"Misa's phone is on voicemail. I left her a message to call us."

"What are you going to do, Ryuzaki?"

"Well…. If Matsuda dies, that would justify the suspicion against Yotsuba. Let's just watch the situation for a while." The rest of the company dispersed, leaving only Light, Ryuzaki, and myself.

"Ryuzaki?" He looked over to me "Lemon?"

"It was the only thing I could think of!"

"Lemon?" Light only chuckled

"Don't be laughing!" We heard his phone ring

"Hello?... Misa, you're not with Matsuda, are you?... Misa got a call from Matsuda."

"Tell Misa to let us listen in as well."

"Misa-Misa, when you're finished filming, come to Yotsuba's main Tokyo offices. You may be able to appear in Yotsuba's commercials. I'm negotiating with them right now."

"What? Really? That's amazing, Matsu! So that's what you've been up to-! I'll do my best!"

"Yeah. It' a short trip by taxi." Ryuzaki reached over and tugged on Light's sleeve

"Light, we may be able to save Matsuda. But we need Misa's help. I'm sure she'll listen to you." I was beginning to catch on with Ryuzaki's idea.

Misa led Matsuda and the Yotsuba members over to the 'special' area which made me shudder.

"Misa's pretty good." Ryuzaki commented and moments later, Matsuda was already in the restroom with his phone

"Ryuzaki! Are you watching?"

"Yes."

"Umm, sorry, I…"

"Never mind that already."

"Yes. The eight who came were having a meeting to determine who they would get Kira to kill for them. I heard it clearly. It's definitely them." I mentally congratulated him

"It's probably true. But if you did overhear them, then they should be trying to kill you."

"I figured… Is there anything I can do?"

"Luckily, you're still alive, so we may be able to save you. But for that to happen… you must die before they kill you." I remembered the idea that Ryuzaki told us about, all I was doing was hoping that it could work.

"What?"

"I want you to listen to me very closely."

"What? You can't mean… That's impossible!" We made our way over to the building that Matsuda was in and waited for him to be 'dead'. Ryuzaki released from the handcuffs so that I could be a part of the taking the dead body away act.

"I know we're shorthanded, but I don't like doing this. Matsuda, you idiot."

"I could always give him a nice smack for you." I offered, I was going to smack him anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Please forgive me for the very, very…very…. And very late chapter T^T For the last year, my DN spark went kind of poof! So I really, really thank those that have been loyal to this story XD and all my belated stories~ **

**So here it is~! ^_^**

_**Chapter 18:**_

I pretty much for the most part, scolded Matsuda for his dumb, dumb behavior. As usual, he brushed it off in favor of being able to discover that Yotsuba and Kira are in fact connected. The news made both Ryuzaki and Light pretty ecstatic, but our next problem was going to figure out how to handle Misa infiltrating Yotsuba and without getting caught like Matsuda. Soon enough, Ryuzaki decided to start from the top.

"This is going to be a casual interview first, so we'll ask Misa some questions as they may be asked by the company." I sat across Misa's room watching the mock interview. We had Aiber ask the very basic questions first, the whole 'Why do you wish to work here?' 'How long have you been modeling?' and others. She seemed to be doing alright, until we got to this one particular question,

"Alright~ let's try this again, from the very top…" Aiber began to ask "Tell me, Misa… is it true you once said that you came to Tokyo in order to meet Kira…?"

"WAAAHT?" She over reacted once more, forcing Ryuzaki to bonk her again.

"Misa…" Ryuzaki made a quick megaphone out of the magazine in his hand "Please stop over reacting, it looks too cheesy, not to mention fake." I stood up and walked over to the boys.

"Huh? But I thought that was pretty realistic performance… Dawn!" I blinked looking at her

"What?"

"Wasn't that a realistic performance?" It took me about 3 seconds to realize that she was truly serious before I sighed and actually answered

"Misa…" I brought my hands up to my face, trying to figure out how to say this. "This isn't some anime or manga. That's something I can see as… fake."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"How?"

"With us being one of the only girls here!" I could only sigh

"Do it again." Ryuzaki finally broke up our conversation. The seemingly obnoxious blonde gave Ryuzaki a blank stare

"Whatever you say oh so great director~~"

"If you don't get serious about this I'll kick you." I could only slightly snicker

"Hmph, why don't you get little Dawn to do this since you like her so much?" I blushed heavily

"EHH?"

"What are you talking about Misa? What does this have to do with anything?" Ryuzaki sighed as he motioned the art of bonking.

"You're being so mean to me." Misa pouted and folded her arms "Since you aren't mean to Dawn, you and her can do this job."

"*sigh* you're being very unreasonable Misa."

"Come on Misa" Light stepped in and sat next to her "Please do this for me." That got to her, yet she somehow remained strong.

"Sorry Light, not doing it…"

"B-but…"

"*sigh* How do you feel about doing this job, Dawn?" Ryuzaki turned to me and asked

"You can't be serious, Ryuzaki!" Light immediately jumped in "Dawn doesn't look like Misa at all! Nor does she act like her! Yotsuba will know right away!" I couldn't help but look between them and at Misa

"Hmm~ I KNOW!" She jumped up right away, grabbed my hand and dragged me into her large walk-in closet.

**Ryuzaki's POV:**

I could only stare at the sudden reaction Misa had and the sudden kidnapping of Dawn. What did Misa have in mind to include Dawn in all of this? I doubt that Dawn can even handle being around Misa let alone be in the same room with her alone.

"What do you think Misa wants with Dawn, Ryuzaki?" I heard Light ask me before standing back up.

"I don't know, with Misa, who knows what she'll have Dawn do." I sat down on the couch to reach for my cake.

"So… what now?" I looked up at him, "With Misa not willing to help us…"

"Surprisingly." I interrupted him.

"….In any sense, the only thing I could think of is that they somehow team up." My gaze turned to Light so that he could see my expression on how minuet that idea would and will be. "You never know Ryuzaki." I still stared at him

"Light, there's not even a little percentage that she will 'team up' with Misa."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I know that Dawn really respects you. She'll want to help you any way she can." I was at a loss for words on that phrase. I know that Dawn is ready to help whenever she can, even though I may not approve of some things. It is true from what Misa said, I do like her, and she is a very intelligent, strong, person. I just don't know why Misa is throwing the phrase 'since you like her so much' around like it means something very important. "So if it comes down to it, Dawn will work even with Misa in order to help you."

**20 Minutes Later:**

"OKKAYY~!" Misa finally walked out with a very, very mortified…. Blonde Dawn? A blonde Dawn that resembles Misa very closely; with her red lipstick and even down to the little pigtails in her 'hair', "So here we are! I made Little Dawn look exactly like me! And in a few hours, I'll have her talk like me too!" I could only stare are Dawn, it was almost interesting that Misa thought of the idea to have Dawn be able to infiltrate. She'll know exactly what to look for once we give her little clues on what to look for.

"What do you want to do Dawn?" It didn't hurt to ask her. It would be better to let her have her say rather than force her. At first, it almost looked like Dawn wanted to protest, but then sighed.

"I would rather have someone go in… if I have to, I will." I almost wanted to object, but remembered what Light had said. 'That she wants to help me any way she could…

"Are you sure Dawn?" Of course Light would ask

"Yeah. Misa can show me how to act like her and I can figure out if Kira does work with Yotsuba or vice-versa." I could only nod at her response.

**Dawn's POV:**

It didn't take long for me to figure out how to act like Misa, merely stop thinking and act like the blonde she gave me. She also made me wear her make up. The red lipstick, the light colored eye shadow and even some blush! Way too much out of my comfort zone to deal with…

"Misa. Why do you wear this much?" I almost rubbed my eyes out of habit, until she gripped my hands and placed them back in my lap.

"No! You have to keep your hands in your lap! Always! Never rub your face either! You'll smudge your make up and have to redo it again!" I winced at that thought.

"Are you ready for the mock interview now, Dawn?" Aiber asked me as I turned to him.

"Yeah. I guess so." I sat up to walk over to the couch. Once I sat down, I imitated Misa and placed my hands in my lap before smiling as she would

"Alright… let's start with the basic questions. I'll ask them and you will respond as if you were Miss Misa." I nodded and waited for his questions

"So Misa-Misa~~ Why do you want to work with us~?" I gave it about… a couple seconds to respond

"Well~ Matsui told me about this and I went with it!" I grinned and slightly giggled. A few questions later, and with Ryuzaki's approval, I went as Misa to the interview and with Mogi, who played as Misa's new manager Mochi. I honestly felt sorry for him… his job was being the manager, plus going outside of his normal calm and collected to being the hyperactive and happy-go-lucky attitude.

"So…Da… I mean, Misa, are you ready for this?" I blinked and smiled

"Yep! You should be too…Mochi~~" He chuckled slightly before getting into his new character

"MISA-MISA!" I couldn't help but smile brightly and giggle

"What is it, Mochi~?"

"Today you have an interview with the Yotsuba group to see if they'll use you in their new ad campaign!" I nodded "But remember that this is also an infiltration mission so STAY SHARP!"

"You too, Mochi!" I giggled and looked out the window, trying to decide how I'll be handling this. I'll truly be alone with this one, Ryuzaki didn't set any recorders or cameras so there were no clues to how I'll do this, it's just me and my own intuition. Which…kind of made me almost doubt myself…

"Don't worry, Dawn. You'll really do fine!" Mogi grinned, making me smile.

"Thanks…"

**At the Interview:**

Once we were inside, I left with two of the members of Yotsuba named Ooi Takeshi and Shimura Suguru to be interviewed by the group and I couldn't help but see who they were, and see the numbers on their heads. As I gazed at around, I noticed this one man in particular, Kyosuke Higuchi. His name was there, but his life span wasn't, meaning that he was a possible suspect for being a wielder of a death note, and to even boot, I saw… Misa's old Shinigami?

"Now then…" That brought me out of my thoughts "I don't believe that you and I have met before have we?" I gazed up at the person across from me, smiling like Misa would "My name is John Wallace, I work with the advertising department. Nice to meet you."

"Thank you! I'm very pleased to meet you too~" 'Hurts… being cheerful… hurts!'

"Well…" He continued making me tilt my head "This might seem a bit sudden, but I'd like to be honest with you… we've been talking about it and we've pretty much decided to hire you already…" I mentally bitched at imaginary Aiber and Misa for the overly preparations of this already complete assignment… "But…" Oh… "Before we make it official, we must clarify a few things."

"Oh~?" I smiled, tilting my head the other way

"We've been doing a little background check on you…" 'This'll be easy.' "And according to our sources, a burglar killed your parents during a robbery, you worship Kira, because he killed the suspect. Isn't it true, that you came to Tokyo in hopes of finding and meeting Kira?" I did the first thing that came to mind and gasped

"Wha…? Who did you hear that from…?"

"I'm afraid that I can't answer that. The information was reliable and it's now confirmed." It was true after all, when Misa had come to Tokyo, which was true. "The look on your face that these are the facts…"

The conversation soon turned into an interrogation! Now I believe that Misa wouldn't have been able to handle the stress from some of these questions, and this was all to try and figure out L's identity. Which really irritates me… if they wanted to find him, they should do it themselves instead of relying on another to.

"Excuse me~~" I smiled brightly "I really need to use the restroom~~" My escape was made successful and I began to cool down 'they're extremely exhausting bastards…but… at least it's going well enough that I shouldn't have to worry about anything but infiltrating.' I dipped my hands into the sink to let my hands soak in the water for a moment before I looked up and gasped as the Shinigami was here with me and quickly made sure I wouldn't make any noise.

"Be still. I only come to give Misa a warning." I blinked and looked at her "The people within Yotsuba will kill her if they are given the chance. I believe that I can trust you being that Ryuk has mentioned you and who you were." I bit my lip as she removed her hand

"I hope you know that I am also working with L." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear but for others to not have

"I do know that; but I need your help." I blinked and tilted my head "Can you deliver this piece to Misa?" She handed me a piece of paper and I knew exactly what it was.

"Why?"

"I only know that Misa won't be able to remember me by a shred of paper from the Death Note, but she will be able to see me so that I can warn her about Higuchi." I looked down at the paper, contemplating on what I should do. I could give Misa the paper, and this Shinigami could take care of her business… but if I did that, Misa could one day use this against me and kill Ryuzaki once Light gets a hold of his death note and I fail Ryuzaki.

"Why should I do this for you, Shinigami? I know Misa enough to know she'll act out eventually." The Shinigami looked at me a moment, as if trying to figure out what to say.

"If it comes down to it, I'll take your life if Misa dies." I glared at her. My anger won't be contained for this

"How about actually figuring out what we both should do, instead of throwing the 'I will kill you' card?" That grabbed her attention "I never said that I wouldn't help her! I'm more concerned about what would decide once she met you! Would she assist Light or act on her own!"

"I could answer that for you, Dawn." I crossed my arms

"Enlighten me!"

"She will only act for Light. If he still doesn't have his Death Note, you have nothing to worry about." My first reaction was to look away from the Shinigami

"But do you know that. I could lose important people if you're wrong."

"You'll learn to trust other Shinigami in the future Dawn. We cannot lie to each other." I looked down and sighed

"Lying is very much different than not truly knowing…." We remained quiet a few moments before I bite my lip "Shinigami…" She looked up at me "If you swear that no harm will come to Ryuzaki…L…. I will let Misa have this little paper."

"I will do what I can, Dawn. I cannot promise much, only that I will not harm L." I sighed and nodded, knowing my decision.

"I must go." I left the restrooms and finished that interview before heading back to Ryuzaki's location. What should I do and how should I present the paper to Misa without Ryuzaki's knowledge… She could walk past me and I merely bump against her with the paper in hand or just give it to her when Ryuzaki dozes off somehow…. Who knows…

**I thank you alls for reading this chapter XD And I hoped you enjoyed it too! Hopefully that little scene works out! XP**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alrighty! ^^ I decided to write this chapter a little bit earlier than I intended~ :D This idea has been in my head the last couple of days and I decided to write it out before I lose it XD SO here we go! (Call it my Easter Gift to all my little subscribers and reviewers :3)**

**This is will be slightly different as far as how my chaps normally go, so I hope it works out!**

_**Chapter 19**_

Almost the day past since my encounter with that Shinigami and I still couldn't decide what I wanted to do, I know I said that I would give that piece of paper to Misa; only problem was giving it to her without the cameras seeing or Ryuzaki himself. Misa almost never comes out of her room, unless Light asks her of it, and when she does, everyone is at attention with her. Just passing it to her may be the only option I had. Now just to execute it with precise accuracy. There was a moment after I came back that Light had made it very clear to Misa that she would only be a celebrity after I explained how much they wanted Ryuzaki's identity.

In that moment, I had remembered that she was still shooting and before shooting always comes her make-up time and between her make-up times are her getting ready in her costume time! The time where she would be alone and no cameras! Perfect!

So after Misa and Light's conversation, she was about to leave for her shoot when I almost immediately stopped her. Not forcefully, just enough to get her attention, and the worst part, was that I had to make this next look very, very believable, even to the Greatest Detective right next to me.

"M-Misa!" She looked at me almost confused and I gripped her hand with the piece of paper in it, luckily the Shinigami wasn't around at the time … and that would be enough for her to see that Shinigami, but now I had to clean this up "Please be careful…" I had enough sincerity in my voice to make this believable. Enough so that she smiled brightly and gripped my hand in confirmation, like she was assuring me

"I will! And thanks Dawn!" With that, she left with Mochi

"Huh…" I heard Ryuzaki slightly mutter "I didn't think you cared about Misa enough to worry about her safety" With my witty mind, I made a quick response

"With everything that's going on now, and with the Yotsuba group, you can't stress enough how much she needs to be careful…"

"True. That is very true" He let it go, making me mentally sigh. Once everything had calmed down, I had removed the wig Misa had lent me and grabbed a couple of tissues from the purse she had also lent me, so that I could quickly wipe all the make-up crap off my face. I'm a girl and I can't believe how much other girls put on just to please other people! Ridiculous! "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary, Dawn?" I perked up "Did anyone stand out?" I gave it a moment's thought, trying to figure out how to word everything.

"Hmm… I think… Kyosuke Higuchi would be the one that stood out the most…" I looked at him "His attitude seemed out too… mmm… what's the word… over-confident and very lacking to contribute to the mini-interrogation that they gave me." That made Ryuzaki pause a moment, as if he was thinking about that probability.

"That is a very likely possibility…" With that, he went to his computer and with me wanting to cease my actions for the day and fall asleep. Yet, that would still be impossible. Being a member of this 'force' means 24 hours-a-day non-stop work… or at least until you pass out from lack of sleep. Which wouldn't go well with other members most of the time. Matsuda did it at any point in time, Mr. Yagami almost never did and Mochi was just as bad as Yagami. Ryuzaki never did and same with Light, and if I did it, they would pity me for being a 'kid' but whatever. I very much almost did fall asleep until Watari brought in his magical sweets. Lucky Ryuzaki and lucky me… I think.

**Later that Day:**

After the major consumption of sweets we all were once again recharged and re-energized! I was at the ready to go and would take on Kira with my mini-shinigaminess….until we receive a nice little call from Mochi.

"She ran off on me!" 'God-damn Misa and her readiness and eagerness to helping Light' .The worst thing about all of this, is that we would've had to wait for Misa to return on her own. It wasn't like we could storm a car that was going down a highway just retrieve an eager Misa. Nope. Never that simple.

That also made my mind start working. What if she and the Shinigami spoke, and if they did, did Misa take any action? And as who? Misa-Misa infiltration no-jutsu? Or as the 2nd Kira?

Well… she eventually did return, in a nurses' uniform and with one of her cell phone

"I have evidence that Kira is Kyosuke Higuchi!" We all perked up and that made me very curious. She flipped open her cell phone and pressed a button and Kyosuke Higuchi's voice was on it! And she had recorded his entire conversation! He admitted that he was Kira!

'_Then once you're fully convinced I'm the real thing…you and I could get married'_

"Dawn." I perked up and went over to Ryuzaki, while Light and Misa were having their talk "During the interview, did Higuchi act anywhere out of place?" I blinked before biting my lip, trying to decide if that little incident to the restroom could've been a chance to actually use the death note, or to just use it.

"I can only think of him suddenly having a rest-room break during the meeting. I don't know if he was committing the crimes during that time, but that's the only time I saw him actually act out during anything around me." Hopefully I gave him something at least. Maybe it did, usually when something comes to mind, he'll have some form of sugar to stimulate his brain cells. Which he did, a cup of either tea or coffee and lots of sugar in it.

"MISA!" We both had our thoughts snapped out as Light shouted "You idiot!" I blinked before sighing and sitting down at the computer desk, regardless of that triumph, it wouldn't be easy convicting him unless they knew about the death note and I can't give them that info until they figure it out themselves. Sometimes…this case makes me want to melt and let everything take its course, other times I want to spill my guts and get it done and over with… I looked over to Ryuzaki as began his conversation with Wedy, already wanting to place cameras in the Yotsuba's vehicles

"Dawn" I perked up "Light, I'd like you both to answer this theoretically…" I tilted my head at the suddenness of his urgency "This could determine how we catch Kira." I mentally bit my lip and was hoping that this wasn't going to be so direct. "Light Yagami, used to be Kira, Kira's power has somehow passed on to another person, Light Yagami now has no memory of being Kira. I need both of your analysts on this." Well shit… how to make it so that I'm not going to spill my guts… let's see… I waited a few moments to answer before speaking up

"I…if I was in that position as Light was… I would probably give up that power, my own will…"

"Yeah…" Light spoke up as well "Given by your premises, I would've given it away freely…"

"If there is a third party…" Ryuzaki began "With the ability to bestow or transfer Kira's power and they didn't want their method to be discovered, makes no sense why they would wait so long to transfer it from you to the next person…"

Now Ryuzaki has discovered a third party, and he knows that it could be a Shinigami, he could somehow figure out that I'm somehow going to be connected in all of this. Whether he admits that he truly believes it or not, he's going to have that connection in there somehow

"Thank you Light and Dawn. I can say that I feel 99 % better…" I gave a small smile, I almost never heard that big of percentage coming out of him. That made me want to get involved with Ryuzaki's next plan to not let Higuchi's power not be passed on. It will be difficult but… then again. Everything else has been working out… so why not~? Once Ryuzaki explained the entire plan, Matsuda shown this determination that I haven't seen before! Like he was ready for anything no matter how high that stake was. In a way… it was kind of refreshing.

**3 days later:**

We were finally situated and ready for action as we watched the TV broadcast. It was really was almost Déjà vu! Except this time, we'll have a Kira in custody and I won't have to hide my secret of the Death Note much longer… I just wish I knew exactly how every little detail will go… not just the results, but everything. I was kind of on edge… something I haven't felt in a long time.

"Are you ready to react Dawn?" I looked over to Ryuzaki and nodded "Good… because we'll be leaving soon." I bit my lip. Everything maybe over tonight… where would that leave me though? 'I guess that whether or not Light remembers killing or not, even if the Death Note is used as evidence, he could be released and walk free… same with Misa. That would infuriate both Ryuzaki and I, so I guess that would keep us still together…' I blinked 'Together?' The little thought made me blush. Course I would like us to stick together but… that together?

Soon enough, I heard Higuchi speak and… it was by himself to the others, but to me, I looked up and saw that Shinigami! And her name was… Rem? Well… he just blew his cover right there~ I mentally grinned… but! I looked over to Misa and she had no reaction so I continued to listen to their conversation.

"Why ask my opinion?" She asked him, making me tilt my head "I don't see how I'm supposed to know something like that." So he really is in a panic. Did he forget that they don't know the company info? Only names and faces. I bit my lip. Hearing all of this, he could very well be considered dangerous or it could trigger something for Misa and could bring everything back when the death note returns.

"If he's talking to someone right now, he could be talking to a Shinigami." My eyes widened and I knew for a fact that he did believe in them. But… but… what to do then? I have no idea what I want anymore, yet in a way I do. Damn secrets. I turned to look at Ryuzaki and watched him eat his banana and kind of grinned. Only he would bring me out of maddening thoughts.

I looked back up at the screen and watched Higuchi begin to look through the files to try and find Matsuda's name and I widened my eyes when I saw that he wrote the name Matsuda. In the Death note! I didn't see him write his full name b-but either way, it was still dangerous!

40 long seconds went by until I noticed that the name was also wrong too which made grin inside. If Light and Ryuzaki piece that little scene together, they'll easily figure it out and I wouldn't have to say anything else.

"He's making a phone call!"

"Probably Misa…" Bingo. She ignored the call forcing him to throw the phone aside and he went back to wallowing.

"Rem, let's make the deal." I felt my eyes widen and knew exactly what he was talking about! The eyes! I bit my lip and then was very confused. Once I saw that his lifespan went down, I figured he would go back in and look at some sort of video footage… yet he sped off… why? And he even allowed himself to be pulled over to… I winced and looked away after he messed around in his bag. He was becoming way too unpredictable now and now he even wrote the officer's name down as well… even Ryuzaki finally noticed as he declared the official take down. He connected Higuchi and Kira 2 with the same powers. Good… Once Ryuzaki had made the call to the NPA, we all got up and was ready to join the others in arresting Higuchi.

But… not with the proper restraints~~ that was my favorite moment, just chaining up Misa and leaving her right there~~ I think the most excitement I had that evening though, was when Ryuzaki, Light, Watari and I flew in a helicopter, and was even piloted by Ryuzaki himself! Quite interesting for one who secludes himself all day and night.

We all turned to the GPS and soon realized that he wasn't heading towards Sakura TV nor anywhere else in particular

"Where is he going?" I allowed myself to ask aloud

"Probably to Yotsuba's main office." That… makes sense in a way. But now, without the cameras, I can't tell what he's up to! I'm going in as blind as everyone else… that kind of irritated me.

**50 Minutes Later:**

"Hey… Ryuzaki?" I asked and he quickly looked back at me

"Yes, Dawn?"

"Why is it that we're flying and faster than a car, yet we're still taking way too damn long to get there?" That made Watari chuckle and Ryuzaki give a small smile

"Well~ I can only that it just does~"

"_Higuchi has escaped! We can still catch him if we hurry!" _I blinked and sighed

"Why must they be so difficult in the end?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Dawn."

"Hm?" I looked up at Ryuzaki

"In any situation from here on out, stay with me until Higuchi is caught." I blinked a moment and nodded

"S-sure." It was kind of sudden and it sort of made me feel uneasy at the thought, but I had to go through with it. Once we had finally caught up with the chase, we noticed all the police force on the other side of the bridge! Why were they assisting us now unless… old friends' maybe? My smile came out and I watched the events unfold as we had finally cornered Higuchi. Now all that we had left to do was interrogate him and… for Ryuzaki to find the death note…

**BOOM! XD Wish I had spurts like that more often XP Then I'd get things done~ I almost didn't think that I'd be able to pull Dawn switch to Misa in the last chap cause of what happens later, but I'm glad that it somehow worked out~ I also decided to combine 2-3 episodes into one for little reasons that effect Dawn's future~~ *hint hint wink wink* XP **

**Hoped you all enjoyed this Chap and Happy EASTER! 8D **


	20. Chapter 20

**FAST ASUKI-SAN IS BEING FAST! THIS MUST BE A NEW RECORD 8D 8D**

**Okies~~ I'm almost excited on finishing the first arc (I call parts in DN arcs) and move to the Season with Near! XD So I'll compile the last 2-3 episodes with L still alive into this one chapter and then my next chap will start with Near's Arc! **

… **I miss L T^T **

**I won't pay as much attention with the original DN story line as I normally do, this chap with consist mostly of Dawn and her secret~~**

_**Chapter 20**_

I watched in complete shock as the events began to unfold. Rem was finally seen and discovered by Mr. Yagami, this was going to be the moment where I may have to give up my secret and confess to Ryuzaki about that. Once the Death Note had been brought up to the helicopter and when Ryuzaki had touched it and had gotten a pretty good look at the Shinigami, I made the 'normal' action to cover myself a little bit longer and placed my hand on the Death Note as well before looking back over to Rem. She even looked at me for a moment as if to try and say something, I didn't know what she even wanted until I heard Light's blood curdling scream. This shocked me and very much surprised Ryuzaki, I was about to ask if anything was wrong, until I felt very uneasy, exactly how I felt when Light was Kira. Almost out of reflex my eyes switched to see Light's name and … no life span… did he reclaim ownership of his death note?

I felt Rem's eyes on me once more and I almost wanted to go out and speak with her about this, until I remembered what Ryuzaki asked me. Damn promises… I was so fully distracted by Rem and Higuchi that when I heard Light talking about the names of criminals he already had the notebook open and was looking things up on the internet was when Higuchi suddenly screamed out in pain and I saw his life span deplete.

"L-Light! Give me that!" I quickly grabbed the Death Note in his hands and looked through the pages for Higuchi's name, b-but I couldn't find it! The only thing I could find was a small tear and that was probably from Rem and I had that piece! So why did Higuchi die?

Since there was nothing that we could've done there, we went back to HQ to discuss our findings and to figure out what our next step should be… although, my main concern became how that I should tell Ryuzaki everything and how I could help convict Light as Kira and Misa as the 2nd Kira…

"If you make this note unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who have touched up to this point shall die…" I blinked and turned around, which got Ryuzaki's attention

"That doesn't seem right!" I sat up and began to walk to hold the notebook

"Hm? What doesn't?" Light asked me

"When Higuchi was having his heart attack I wanted to check and see if someone had written his name in here, under suspicion that there could've been foul play and we would've found it. When I looked in it, I found plenty of tears on the pages…" I grabbed the notebook and flipped through the pages until I found the main one, one that Rem didn't tear out. "So that could be a fake rule." I know that it was a fake rule, because my death note never had this rule in it! Ryuzaki seemed to agree with me as he started to ask the Shinigami questions

"Rem was it? That's your name wasn't it? The white thing over there?" She seemed to be distracted as she became to stare at me darkly, but I back at her as darkly. I said I was going to help Misa or Misa's lover after all, I only said I would make her see Rem so I had and still have no reason to help Rem anymore…

"What do you want?" She finally turned to ask Ryuzaki

"There's more than one Notebook in the Human World isn't there?" She remained quiet a moment before answering him

"Who knows…?" I gave her my blank stare. "There may be and there may not be"

"If there are other notebooks, here or in your world would they all have the same rules as this one?"

"Yes they are all the same." I mentally sighed… I wouldn't admit loudly that they are fake because I have one, I will have to say that they are when I can meet with Ryuzaki alone. Otherwise, Light will kill him if Rem feels threatened for Misa. The other members are now completely subdued by the fake rules so they will not act out against them out of fear.

Pisses me off….

**A couple of Days later:**

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of rain tapping against my window and sighed… rain. Was almost never a good thing for me… I turned to my alarm clock to see the time and noticed it was actually early, early. A nice little 6:05 in the morning. The sudden realization that no one but Ryuzaki and Light and Watari and myself were here… made me force myself that this would be the only time to tell Ryuzaki and let him know before it was too late, before Rem freaks and writes down his name in the book. I don't care if a Shinigami and another promise and never lie, she already lied to protect the Light and Misa.

I quickly rolled out of my bed and only grabbed my jacket and digging into my bag and ripped open that little compartment in it hiding my death note before going to the main lobby to look for Ryuzaki. My mind was trying to figure out exactly I should say to him, how I should start everything? How would I be able to? Just a simple 'hey I have proof that the rules are a fake because my death note doesn't have them and sorry for keeping it a secret?' ….maybe not like that.

To my surprise I didn't see him or Light… or even Rem around! That I found kind of odd and it kind of made me nervous. Being that I didn't see any of them, my mind continuously played through many horrible scenarios of what could've happened. They continued up until I finally found Ryuzaki up on the roof and sighed in relief, knowing that he was still alright. My feelings soon turned to some sort of maternity when I remembered that it was still raining and he was in the middle of it. A smile formed on my face as I made my way over to him and pulled off my jacket to place it over his head, surprising him

"Ryuzaki, you're going to catch a cold if you do that." I smiled "Aren't you cold?"

"Not really…" He looked away making me tilt my head

"Are you alright?" He merely shrugged and I sighed before I was about to say what I needed to say… until Ryuzaki turned to the entrance into the building and we saw Light standing there. I blinked a moment and slightly blushed wondering what he actually thought was going on, I've heard that sometimes moments like these always get blown out of proportion. He merely looked like he said something and that actually made Ryuzaki hold up his hand and place it next to his ear, as he was smiling. Soon enough, it drove Light to come out and join us in the rain, which I thought was pretty decent Karma. Let him get pneumonia.

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh…nothing in particular." I looked down a moment before hearing him speak again "I heard a bell" That made me tilt my head "The sound of a bell has been unusually loud today."

"A bell?" I asked and he slightly nodded

"Come on… let's get you two back inside." Light began to walk off and Ryuzaki had begun to follow him, when Light was much farther ahead, I quickly ran up and gripped Ryuzaki's hand effectively stopping him.

"I really need to tell you something, Ryuzaki." I let my eyes show critical it was. He gave it a moment's thought and nodded. My eyes moved over to Light and he was far enough for me to say this. "Ryuzaki. This isn't the first time a Death Note has fallen into the human world. About 17 years ago, a Shinigami dropped his notebook into this world and my mother actually picked it up." That made his eyes widen greatly "But…" I opened the book for him to see only those 4 names "She only used it like so, I did my research and they were actually dangerous criminals that lived really close to her. A few months later, she was attacked by another criminal but the Shinigami wrote his name in the death note. That's the 4th name. But he died almost right after… when he died the notebook stuck with my mother and she had me…" I bit my lip hard "A half-Shinigami" I almost didn't want to look up at him out of fear for being ridiculed "A-and the rules that were in the back of that notebook are fake." I showed him the back of my notebook "Because this one hasn't been tampered with and another Shinigami had confirmed it." He was still speechless, making me fear the worse

"What else do you have being….who you are?" I looked up at him and he had his curious look on him, the one that always made me smile. I couldn't help but smile

"I have the eyes. As refereeing to what Higuchi had said. The eye deal can only be made if one has traded half of his lifespan to a Shinigami, but I was born with them so…"

"What do the eyes see?" He…actually seemed very motivated

"Names and life-spans. They can also see if you have a notebook or not."

"Does Light have a notebook aside from the one in custody?" I glanced over at Light with my eyes and saw his life span, which made me sigh in relief

"No, he doesn't, but I know that there is another notebook out there. I just don't know where." This felt so refreshing. "And it was Misa who had the other notebook, and was originally with Rem." He nodded slowly and bit his thumb

"Even though we have the extra information, I'm not show how to approach this." I couldn't blame him "….What about the rule that states you must a name within 13 days you'll die?" I pouted

"Fake. After all, my mom wrote 3 names and the days were weeks apart for when they died. And she stayed alive… up until that day."

"That is extremely helpful… now we know that those two rules are fake." I Nodded "Let's go in…" he started to walk off and I bit my lip, thinking he was going to tell everyone now "Dawn" I looked at him "I won't say anything." He smiled, making me smile brightly before I followed him back inside

**Ryuzaki's POV:**

This news was very enlightening and unnerving at the same time. Now I know that Light still is Kira, but now he still has the extra freedom and I can't convict him again until I have solid proof. Dawn gave me information, but I can't afford to actually tell the others of who she is. They may ridicule her and place as the same as Kira… for even having a death note. What to do…

**Dawn's POV:**

Once we were inside, Light gave both of us towels and we had begun to dry ourselves off… until I Noticed Ryuzaki begin to act strange again. He actually was drying off Light's feet! That really confused me… no words could describe how confused I was! I could only think that Ryuzaki genuinely feared the worst or… something else. I couldn't decide! A-and Light even helped him! D-did they begin to acknowledge something was going to go down today? O-or… w-what?

Regardless of what happened, Light went on a head and I was about to go and join everyone in the lobby when I felt Ryuzaki grab my hand

"Hm? Is something wrong?" I tilted my head, watching him trying to put words together.

"Dawn… I know for a fact that something will happen today. Good or bad. I need you to know that… I'm happy that I was able to get to know you and was proud to work with you" That made me blush. But that also made me worried; he never gets sentimental and spills anything.

"Ryuzaki…" His phone suddenly rang, making me tilt my head as I waited for whatever to happen, just happen.

"Let's go, Dawn…" he and I walked out to the lobby where everyone was upset!

"What's the meaning of this? You have approval to use the notebook for an execution?" I gasped and looked down at Ryuzaki and was going to protest against everything until… the lights went out and… the computers were beginning to malfunction! Then… the files had been deleted!

"What's going on?"

"I told Watari to delete all the information just in case something were to happen to him…" I gasped and began to look around for the Shinigami. And… Rem was nowhere to be found! I was about to go and look for Rem I felt my entire body stiffen, as if it were trying to stop me. Once I heard Ryuzaki's gasp I knew exactly what was wrong. My world seemed to slow down as I watched him begin to fall out of his chair, my body almost didn't move to go and try and catch him until I forced it to. My eyes activated to see if it was a heart attack and if it was caused by the death note… my own heart sunk when I saw how fast the numbers in his life span were going down

"R-Ryuzaki!" My voice cried out, hoping to have him see me, and know that I was there to the end. "P-please!" Light ran up behind me and also held to him, Ryuzaki's eyes were open and wide as he watched us both, but what stood out was Ryuzaki's reaction to Light. That made me slowly turn to Light to see that evil look in his eyes. The look I could imagine Kira giving to his victims. At first I could care less and was more worried about Ryuzaki, when I was about to call out his name again, his eyes were already closing and his numbers finally disappeared.

Light suddenly screamed out and made me jump as he acted out everything he needed to before charging off somewhere leaving only Aizawa and I in the room. My only option for survival now, was to actually carefully hand Ryuzaki fully to Aizawa and act like I was charging after the others, but when I got a distance, I ran out and made my way outside and just needed to go anywhere that I could put me at a safe distance from Light.

I had no idea where I was going or far I went, I only knew that my death note was with me and that I needed to somehow get to another group hunting Kira. Whoever was going to be, I had no idea. While I was running, I could help but feel like someone was watching me, that kind of ominous feeling that I felt around Light was filling me and soon exploded into a huge pain in my own chest. The suddenness of that pain forced me to fall and clutch my chest; I knew exactly what had happened. My name was now written on the Death Note somewhere. Tears filled my eyes as the overwhelming sensation that I had failed Ryuzaki and my own mother, that I had failed my promise to bring justice to her.

**Hours Later:**

My eyes had begun to flutter open to seeing my Shinigami eyes working once more, which I found odd, but even more odd was that I was still alive! B-but how? I wasn't hurting anymore and I even felt more alive than before! Something caught my attention in the water and I looked down in it too see… me? My hair wasn't black with some blondish white streaks anymore, but a very dark grey with white streaks now and now you could see my red eyes in the water! D-Did something happen when I had that heart attack?

Bright lights had suddenly flooded my vision, forcing me to kind of retreat a little until the car stopped. That was a little odd to me at first and what was even more odd were the people that came out of the vehicle. One was an elder gentleman and another was a red-headed kid wearing goggles.

"Are you the girl named Dawn Mujitsu?" The elder gentleman asked and it sort of made me worried that he knew my name. He seemed to understand that and answered "My name is Roger. I used to work alongside L and Watari at the Wammy's House Orphanage. Yesterday, L had requested that I come find you and had placed under my protection."

"M…my protection?" I looked down "I don't think I will need protection any longer after…what just happened…"

"Come with me…" I looked right back up at him and found his hand in front of me. "You still wish to take down Kira, I can place you with a team that you can work with." That peaked my interest. If he had worked with L, knew my name and the current situation, I knew I could trust him and had taken his hand.

**WHOOP! ARC 1 DONE! I hope you enjoyed this chap XD It was kinda difficult to place Dawn in some places, but I somehow made it work! And yes, Dawn had suffered a heart attack which triggered her Shinigami side. Remember, Shinigami can't kill another Shinigami with the DN and poof~ there, Dawn is now immune to the DN~ **

**Now to figure out how to create the next arc…. XD **


	21. Chapter 21: Arc 2

**Alright! Time for Arc 2! 8D Now Dawny is all grown up! 6 years older! XD They grow up so fast XD XD I know how I wanted to portray Dawn, kind of mellowed out and very collected now, but when I wanted to try her new design… she reminded me waayyy too much like L XD, So while I come up with a new design, I can give you a quick idea of what she looks like now, her hair has grown much longer now~ roughly down to her waist. Her wardrobe became a little blander than her cutesy teenage self, mostly jeans, socks, and her new favorite sweater.**

**Remember that her Shinigami side is the more dominate side now so she'll still have her grey hair and red eyes!**

**This series is what I will be working on until it's done~~ Until then, my other series and stories will be on hold!**

**Chapter 21- Arc 2**

Six long years have passed since that day, when Ryuzaki died and so had my human side. That was also same day that I had met my new team mate, Nate River. Or also known as 'Near'. When I had first met the boy, he was only 13-14 years old and he already had a huge understanding of the situation at hand! Which made me have some hope that we really could convict Light as Kira. He'll need everything he can get. Just knowing he is won't be enough now, and I have to remain in hiding until the proper time. So Near will have to think of how he needs to have everything play out.

Needless to say, on the very first day I met both Nate and Mihael… it seemed… very tense. Apparently, those to have been at each other's throat's for years, and hearing about Ryuzaki's death didn't help…

Hearing the spurt from Mihael Keehl, also called Mello, made me wonder if I could actually work with either of them, one was overly emotional, the other had almost no emotion at all! Yet, it could've… somehow work in this situation. Until Mihael decided to hand over the title of 'The successor of L' to Nate, which seemed odd enough to me. I worked along another who I didn't really like! I had to deal. Either way, working with either one of them seemed a little… eh…

But, in the end, Mello left the orphanage and Near and I went towards searching for evidence to convict Light.

"Near…" Rodger sat up and walked over to me, making me look back at both of them. "This was a former team mate of L's and survived Kira's attack."

"Is that so…?" He tilted his head "How was she able to survive the same attack that L couldn't?" I may as well say it.

"Because of how I was born… I could even make it easy on you and tell you exactly who Kira is and how he kills…." That seemed to peak the curiosity of both of them, yet… this boy's next sentence surprised me

"Nah… that would ruin the game for me…" His little smile made me blink in response. If he was this confident, then maybe he'll actually 'win' this then. Which made me smile in return, "And I can figure out why you're still alive too~~" That made me chuckle.

"You can have fun with that~"

**6 Years Later:**

So six years of Near collecting every bit of evidence against Kira and did a pretty damn good job without any information that I could provide. That made all the confidence in me grow in him, he even was able to get all the information gathered within days of Ryuzaki's death. All he needed was what the 'Notebook of Death' was actually called and who Kira and the Second Kira actually were. Kudos for him~ It only took… 6 years more of death and violence. But… eh… at least he was almost at a 100 % I would him a 90 % just for the effort.

He even went to explain this to the president of the US, and explained his findings, which gave us FBI agents and we formed the group called the SPK, or the Special Provision for Kira. Simple little group and was kind of like the one I was in years before. Except now we were 'employed' by the United States' government and had Federal agents with us. Fun times. The boy even brought his… toys! For the last 6 years, I've seen him play with nothing but toys! Dice, legos', robots, everything! It was as comical as seeing Ryuzaki eating all of his sweets.

**Light's POV:**

6 years have passed since L died and I ended the other problem. Dawn Mujitsu. The other who knew about the notebook and was very close to the detective. Her leaving actually made things so much easier now. A couple people from the group actually thought she could've been the second Kira now, too bad they think she got away and we're hunting her and Kira. However, I won't have to, now that she's gone.

I was in bliss thinking that I nothing to worry about now and it was only a matter of time before I completely accomplished my goals. Until… we hear about the director's kidnapping and from what the ransoms were, I almost believed the inevitable and the most unbelievable.

Only one other person knew about the Death Note and that was Mujitsu! Yet it was also impossible, I wrote her name myself and she wouldn't have had any time to tell anyone about it. Anyone important that is…

**Dawn's POV: **

We had enough evidence in our possession to go in and reclaim the notebook for our investigation, so once we had sent one of our own to take over. Seeing that 'fake L' and the others were not doing their jobs anymore, it was Near's decision to completely have custody of the notebook. Everything even seemed to be going quite well, until Yagami, had a 'momentary loss of emotion' and had blamed the FBI for a directors disappearance… the fools have gotten more foolish it seems. Yet, this was very unsettling to know was that the person who had kidnapped their director was someone after the notebook. I pretty much was able to figure out exactly who it was. Another of the over reacting fools called 'Mello'~ I think even Near knew, he wasn't going to say anything though, can't say I blame him.

"Alright Commander Rester, pass on this message to our agent." I tilted my head as I sat in the chair near my team mate. "Suggest to the others that we wish to assist in the recovery of their director." I looked over at him

"Gonna help them then retrieve the book once we get the chance~?" He nodded

"Yep." The concludes it. Easy gain and very minimal, if any, loss at all. Yet, it'll still be difficult anyway. After Mello left, he dropped off the radar for the most part, so who knows what he could be doing now.

Well… at least I know Near will be doing, building his tooth pick city and be in his own little world.

"Near. Aitsui." Yes, that was my new and unnecessary name, 'After Another' how true, yet still in my own name. "We just received a report that the director of the Japanese police has been killed…"

"Interesting…" I Muttered

"By whom?" Near asked, thinking the exact same thing I was. Kira~

"W-well by the kidnappers of course!"

"It'd be interesting if it turned out to be Kira." I chuckled at the thought

"That's a very good point. The police won't be trading their notebook if the hostage is dead. It protects Kira's interests. And if it is in fact Kira, it'll narrow down our lists of suspects, significantly." I chuckled and went to my new favorite little hobby, self-Black Jack. I deal myself the cards and play them out. It's nothing like Ryuzaki's cherry twisting sweet eating self, or Near's towers made from anything and everything, but I Still liked it and it drowned out everything that I didn't want to hear. Which made me very happy for the most part. Wish I had this, those last few years ago.

"Aitsui…" Near called and I looked up from my game

"What?"

"What will we expect from the notebook?" I chuckled

"Now you wish for my help?" He nodded and I sighed, at least he was honest

"So what do you need to know?"

"Can anyone use the notebook?"

"Yes. Once the first person picks it up, it belongs to them until the give up their ownership and passes it on to another."

"Thank you." I gave him a nod as he took out his little dart set "I have made my conclusion then."

"So…? What is your conclusion?" One of the many FBI agents asked "That Kira killed Takimaura and not the kidnappers!"

"I'm simply putting it forward as a possibility. If it does turn out to be true, then that means Kira must be getting his information from the Japanese police." I dealt out another set of my cards

"Then that would match up with the previous accusations 6 years before… Sir…." I had half a mind to completely insult him, yet I held it back and continued playing my game. Kudo's and little brownie scout points and cookies for me.

"That's correct." I heard Near toss his dart "Then that would narrow everything down even more." Near included as we heard the agent's phone rang, revealing that 'L' had called them, apparently little Light's asking for some help~ what a nice little way to cover your tracks. That's the moment where Near decided to take over, making me chuckle~ That should get him going "I'm pleased to meet you at last… Second Generation L…" My grin grew in response. As I sat up to walk over to them and grabbed a set of the microphones to listen in. "Furthermore, 7 of our members already knew about L's death and another member had joined to investigate alongside me…" I could already hear his nervousness begin to spew out. "As for myself, I am at the center of the SPK, you may call me N and you may meet my partner."

"Nice to speak with you, L 2~ I am called Aitsui."

**Light's POV:**

N and Aitsui? Who the hell were they? N's presence felt like… his and Aitsui's felt like… Dawn's! Her nature was to be a little head strong yet still far back enough to remain at another's side. However, this one felt far more mature, even more so, Dawn was dead. So this maybe another person along N who merely resembles her…

**Dawn- Aitsui's POV: **

That should've made his blood going enough for him to make some sort of mistake and that was my queue to go back to my game, until I was needed again.

**I hope this was a decent start to the new arc! And I hope that you enjoyed new Dawn's appearance! It was difficult to try and place things XD Yet I could kind of see Dawn and Near be a little head strong with each other, enough that Near still would want to solve 'The Game' on his own and still get Dawn/Aitsui's opinions~~ **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this! And the next chap should be up soon! 8D **


	22. Chapter 22

**Much needed… need to do this next chapter XD I'll be combining a few of the episodes XD Since I gotta add more to the story! And please forgive! T^T I've been doing so much lately that it's been taking forever to sit down and write down anything XD **

**Such as moving, new job, almost no days off XD So much to do! So little hours of the day!**

**Please enjoy and review! 8D**

**Chapter 22: **

I thought my own attendance wasn't required after our brief conversation with L2 a.k.a. Light, but after hearing that Sayu was now… involved, I couldn't help but listen in once more and ask some questions. Questions pertaining to Sayu's safety, as well as letting _**HIM**_ take control of this… the worst that can happen is that Light will kill Sayu and cancel the deal all together. Even if she is his sibling… he could care less anymore.

"Near…" He turned to me, hiding what probably would've been his curiosity "Why is it that you gave him full control of this case? Just to see what he'll do?"

"I agree… why give him the control when he's done nothing?" Another of the SPK asked as Near began to return to his activities

"That's why I am letting him take control; I want to see what he'll do." I gave the white-haired boy a small smirk

"Or are you going to take advantage of him?" Near smirked back at me

"Of course…. But of course, saving people's lives are important, but as the SPK, our primary goal is very clear. We're to get the notebook; and capture Kira once and for all."

Well, I couldn't expect anything less… but still….

.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~

**2 Day's Later:**

The days came and went slowly and seemingly almost painful. Mostly wondering if Light will commit to harming Sayu, or if Near would really allow her to die. I couldn't help but feel the anxiety as I dealt out my cards and occasionally watched Near stack his dice to improbable proportions, same way as Ryuzaki would with his sugar cubes.

'….Am I really comparing Ryuzaki and Near as one in the same?' I couldn't help but think 'Sure, they are similar in many ways, but why would I have to be comparing them?' My mind was most likely being lost because of this long battle, who knows how long it'll hold after this…

"Aitsui." I turned to glance up at Near as he placed another dice block "If you must lie down, go do so." I blinked in confusion "Being lost in thought only results in falling asleep."

"I had no idea you cared" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, I just do not need someone falling asleep on my computers." I shook my head and muttered really low

'Most definitely not like him…' I started to return to my cards, at they only insult me after they become 21.

**Near's POV:**

'Such a strange woman.' I placed a die against the table 'Always out of place, yet still holding everything together.' My next die was added to the tower 'But, she always looks… sad? I guess that would be the right word. After all, she has no parents, but I don't think this would make anyone sad for this amount of time.' I placed my next die against the base of my tower 'What's making my team member so unfocused?' My mind had begun to compile all possibilities. Anything to figure out this strange girl! 'The only thing that can come to mind is that she had feelings for L.' From what Roger said, she was an extremely close partner to him, so that wouldn't be impossible of an idea.

But this theory makes me come back to wondering how she survived. She was found in the aftermath of a supposed heart attack, and her appearance, the grey hair and her eyes. I have never seen them anything but red. And it always makes me feel that she somehow knows something, something gravely important.

"Director, this is L!" I heard the intercom voice out

**Aitsui's POV:**

"Get me N and Aitsui!"

'Hm? Well, that did not take so long…' I sighed as I heard Light speak of his already early troubles and I had sat up to act if necessary.

"N…Aitsui. I'm sure you're both aware of our current situation, I need you to do me a favor. Can you notify the airlines, police and military on your end not to take any action yet?"

"Oh…? How he has put the title to shame…" I sighed standing up

"Alright, L, agreed." Near sighed as I spoke out to Light

"We shall locate and keep surveillance over the area using our satellite…"

"If there's anything else we can do, please don't hesitate to ask." I sighed,

"Depressing." That word was the only one that will come through to mind as I sat at the edge of Near's table, ready to speak out.

"Aitsui." My eyes wandered to Near. "I do have to ask. How did you and L have other than your partnership?" I blinked, mostly in confusion. I couldn't help but be so as the question came

"What do you mean, Near?" My head tilted

"Did you and he have anything more?"

'Oh…' I sighed and leaned against my hand 'That type of question'

"Near. I don't even think there was anything other than work." I looked up at the screens "I may have felt, something more, but it wouldn't have been successful. He was L, I was a kid merely tagging along."

**Near's POV:**

'So was that all that was going through your mind… thinking that you couldn't have anything stronger?'

"Why are you asking something like that, Near?" She tilted her head the other way, chuckling "And you say you don't need me day dreaming when you are thinking something like that." I chuckled back

"I am only piecing you together Aitsui. You being a very difficult puzzle right now."

"And why are you trying to solve me?" That was when I titled my head

"Am I not allowed to learn about my partner?" She looked down before reaching for the extra dice I had

"….I gave L my secret, Near, and that same morning, in the same half-hour, he was murdered." She had begun to stack the dice lazily "Why should I say more than what needs to be said?" That was when I had set my hand down. I was beginning to understand her now. She had a guilt, noticeable to her or not, that she was a burden upon L and was feeling that she had been getting nowhere in this case. She was feeling helpless, maybe even feeling alone?

"You do know that giving information doesn't mean that you caused another's death?" She looked back up at me "Whether you gave him your secret or not, those events would have still ended up the way they did. If you gave me your deepest secret, it wouldn't change the fact that Kira was still at fault for causing his death."

"…." My partner looked at me a few moments before nodding "You're right…" Her smile was coming back, it may have been small, but it was enough for me to be satisfied that she'll still do her best.

"May I ask you something~?" I tilted my head "Why do you want to know that information?" I felt my eyes begin to blink as my mind tried to come up with an answer… and surprisingly, I couldn't come up with one. Why did I want to know that question?

"…" I could only shrug and continue to build my tower

**Dawn's POV: **

It was only a few hours later before we finally had a hit on Yagami, and his location was quite unusual. Not in the city like I had anticipated, it was actually in the desert. So was their base in that desert? Or was this a drop off? My question had been answered for me within seconds~ It was underground and must be a drop off zone~

"How amusing~" I grinned as we watched Yagami enter in. Many minuets went by before we actually had visual on Yagami and as well as Sayu! I felt myself begin to smile and sigh in relief before seeing that the perp was getting away, but, I couldn't tell if the notebook was actually on him! I couldn't see his face, so I couldn't tell who he was, let alone his lifespan. And to top it off, the perp was entering his helicopter. So we could still track him! I had returned to black jack, thinking everything was alright, until I had heard Near…

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we've been tricked…" I blinked looking at him before looking back up at the computer and chuckled out

"Amazing~" I grinned

"We won't be able to track that on radar!"

"Just maintain visual on the helicopter then~" I chuckled out as we watched the missile being launched, at least we'll be able to capture him in the end….or not…I sighed as I watched the radar and the helicopter blow up. "…or not…."

Only an hour so had passed before I turned to face Near, who had remained building his tower, I also couldn't help what else he had been thinking, was he mad? Or was he trying to piece the location together? I stood up and had begun to walk over to him before…everything seemed to slow down as I watched the names and lifespans of our members disappear and slowly was dying to the Notebooks power, I also slowly felt myself begin to recall those horrifying moments, the faces of my mother and L and the face of that bastard!

I also had no thought as to how long I had remained in that slow state of mind before I felt someone's touch against my arm

"Aitsui." Near? I blinked before looking up at him

"Are you alright?" I looked around, seeing that the bodies had already been taken out and that the cameras shifted and even Near's dice had been placed in boxes. Meaning, it had been a very long time

"S-sorry…." I looked down, realizing that was sitting on the ground, against another of the computer desks.

"You don't have to apologize for feeling a moment of fear…" I still stood up and walked over to my chair

"It wasn't fear…" I sighed "Just recollection."

"Of your mother and of L?" I nodded

"They had both died in my arms, so their images are burned in."

"…Will you be alright to continue this, Aitsui?"

"The case…? Yes." He shook his head

"I can see that you are slowly growing tired, weary, and becoming almost un-emotional. It's as if your letting everything go." I blinked before sighing, I couldn't lie about that

"I do feel hopeless at times, but not enough to give up, Near. I won't abandon this case." He nodded before returning to his desk

**Near's POV: **

'It isn't the case I am worried about, it's you, Aitsui…'

**Damn! DX Just damn! I think I have a better way to solve uploading a new chap every 3 months DX would you! My story watchers prefer longer chapters! Or more frequent updates! That will save all time and give more to you! **

**If you want either, or~ please! Tell me in the review/comment sections! I want to give you guys more than what I can dish out in 'x amount of years!'**

**And thank you! Thank you so much for reading! ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**I feel a strange new motivation on the rise! 8D I thank you all for reading and reviewing~ I shall commence reoperation and continue the story~! **

**I was asked for more frequent updates in my reviews and messages so that's what I shall do~ here's the next problem~ I usually follow the manga for references, however, due to me moving and packing, I wasn't able to bring my DN series T^T So I have to resort to anime~! But the Anime took out much more than I thought XD So now I have to rearrange the story slightly XD If it sounds strange, please forgive me! I will do my most best to make it right though~! **

**Let me tell you now… Near is difficult to keep in character I want him to branch out, but at the same time, keep him Near! At least with L I could have him being funny like and he could still be L . *le sigh* I actually feel slightly funny about this Chap, you know that feeling one gets when you think you have a good idea, then you have seconds guesses on it~ that one? I has it XD I really want this to work! So I shall make it work! :3 Somehow ^^;**

**Chapter 23:**

Dawn's POV:

Well, damn, I didn't think that I would have to re-prove myself to Near. He probably assumes that I am losing my mind and will eventually become psychotic, or…something, either way, I decided to at least keep up with the current events to at least help Near in my way, seeing as he wants to play the game. So I asked Anthony to provide me with the events that are going on with the Japanese government, the American government, and as well as on the Task force, after all it couldn't help. And it would benefit me knowing how the events during the 'invasion' went down at the mafia warehouse. All I know is that they retrieved the notebook and are doing something with it, it could help knowing more. 

During my research, I found that the Japanese have a new show called 'Kira's Kingdom' hosted by the bastard Demegawa. Well, at least I would be happy enough to give Light permission to write his name down. The foolish….fool. With my next bit of research, I was able to find the current status's of the Task Force, and to my surprise, were all still alive. The little bit of knowledge made me sigh in relief. At least they were doing very well and were in Los Angeles now. But… when I came across Yagami's profile, I found that… he had died just a couple days ago. That made me want to shed some tears for him, he was a wonderful individual and I had so much respect for him. Sadly, with my Shinigami side being dominated, I couldn't even shed a tear from yawning. So in the end, I still felt like I was somehow losing to Light.

"What are you reading that is making you so quiet, Aitsui?" Near asked and I shook my head

"Nothing." I had set the profile aside and went back to my cards, that was the last of the information and I had nothing else to do but play

"….Are you referring to Soichiro Yagami's death?" I heard him ask, making me wonder if would tell him to accept the losses and move on. Yet to my surprise… "Was he the one that took you into his family after your mother had passed away?"

"Yes…"

"It is fine to morn for those close to you, Aitsui." I wanted to smile at his words, he seemed to at least understand now. My body moved towards him and I sat down in his little Lego toy area in front of him.

"Thank you, Near." He nodded as he 'launched' his toy jet

"Vroom." My smile returned brightly as I watched how he was completely alright with accepting himself

"Near, Aitsui" I glanced up at Anthony "If you two don't mind me asking, what do you two make of all this?" I chuckled and went back to watching Near

"He'll give you all his notes, after all, he wants to play his game~"

"The current Kira is foolish and overconfident, not to mention unusually cooperative with the task force…" He brought out his robot and his aliens "So much so that I suspect they're one in the same"

"Amazing…" I muttered as I picked up his jet, he truly is the successor to L, all grown up and figured it out all on his own~

"What?! I mean, that can't be!" Figures "You're can't be serious!"

"I am. And making assumptions is part of the investigation, if we're wrong all we owe is an apology." I chuckled "And I assume that I am correct, Aitsui. After all, you know."

"Well now. You wish to ask for a confirmed answer~?" He nodded and I smiled

"Yes."

"B-but how do you know?" Of course Anthony would ask

"Because, Anthony, I worked alongside L, I knew exactly what had been going, and…." I pulled out my notebook, the one that I've been keeping from all of them, making Near raise an eyebrow. "You shouldn't suspect me for being either Kira 1 or 2, I had shown this to L before his death and I can conclude that I know how L2 has been getting around the systems."

"Oh…" I watched Near as I dropped my notebook to the 'human ground'

"Take it Near. I do not have any use for it. And nothing will change for me. That's your next half of the Game." I watched Near pick it up and look at the names

"Only 4?"

"My mother's book. However, these names were from years ago. Nothing that would raise any questions…."

I let Near ponder though the book, reading the rules, making his conclusions and watch his occasional glances up at me. All this went on for a few minutes before Anthony went to turn the computers to the President's speech. Which made me a little bit confused. Unless America gives up and surrenders, there should be…. Oh…

"We as the United States… shall not oppose Kira" I sighed as I 'spoke' way too soon.

'Well… damn' At least I could skip the American side of my research, nothing new has occurred, other than the President giving into Kira. How they have fallen from such a Great Nation to little lackeys. Amazing…

"What's going to happen to us now?"

"Well, it looks like we've been disbanded. Thanks to that chicken of a President. No…he's not even a chicken…" I watched as he finally pulled the head of the alien off "He's less than a maggot." I chuckled and watched him let it roll down the make shift slide

"But will we really 'disband'?" I chuckled and watched as the SPK's other female counterpart walk out, usually meaning that she will go home, do her thing, and come back with in the next few hours. Nothing incredibly major "Near." He looked up at me, "Read all information in this notebook carefully." I watched him raise his eyebrow

"So there's a puzzle in here for me to solve?"

"Why yes. There is…" I handed Near the copy of the rules from the Task forces' notebook, one that they sent and I had checked earlier, the rules including the 2 fakes were still in it.

.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~

Soon enough, Near read through the notebook as well as bring in a new train system.

"What did you find?" His eyes met mine and was about to speak when Anthony received both of our attentions

"Near!" When I looked up, I found our little 'Mello' as well as Halle. Who was now a hostage to Mello. Unsurprisingly. She must have let him become his little hostage. "What should we do?"

"Let him in." I held in the slight anxiety, knowing something could go down, but soon relaxed as I looked at Near's lifespan. He would still live a very long life, so I would say the Mello is coming for information, getting something or returning something.

I remained in my location as the 2 SPK men allowed the doors to be open and had their weapons drawn to protect Near and myself.

"Mello…welcome." Near had greeted him as the other 2 raised their weapons to shoot, making Mello also threaten on his end of the gun.

"….This is stupid." I sighed as Near seemed to agree

"Everyone. Please put away your guns. Having a shoot out here would achieve nothing…"

"With all due respect, Mello was the one that killed our team mates"

"Please don't make me say it again…"

"Let me… Our goal is to catch Kira. Not gain pointless revenge that could less than sour once you fire that gun."

"It seems like things have been going into both of your favors." I chuckled slightly

"Yes… I take you have already heard about the second L… and we have already figured out how Kira is. It's mostly thanks to everything you've done." I watched as Mello became enraged and once more raised his weapon, this time at Near himself, making me glare at the boy.

"I'm not just a tool to use into order to solve you're puzzles!"

"Mello if you really want to shoot me, go ahead and do so." I watched very careful as Mello almost seemed to want to take that offer. Making me almost react until Halle forced him to lower his weapon and give quite the mind changing speech. And I'm sure the turning point was mentioning Kira.

"I'm only here to take back one thing, and that's my photograph." I watched Near pull out his pic and toss it to Mello, giving him the information I'm sure he so desired. But, when Mello looked up at me, he seemed… confused. Enough to walk to towards me, the other's reactions seemed to go in defensive mode, until I halted them. I was curious as well, I doubt I could die normally now, so I'm interested to see what he would do. As I assumed, he quickly grabbed a handful of hair and forced me to look him in the eye. What did he want now? I really couldn't help but sigh inside.

"So… you not only have the eyes, you show no fear of me… and your appearance also means…" I raised an eyebrow at him, had he already figured out what I was only at first sight? "Well Near, I couldn't leave without giving some sort of information." I felt him release his grasp on me. "The killer notebook belongs to a Shinigami… and, you also have one in your mists. Whether this one's a full or half, it's enough to provide the information you require… and there are fake rules within the notebook I suspect Kira was using. You're Shinigami will provide you the answers you seek…" He turned to leave and Near looked up at me, not leaving each other's' gazes as they said their farewells.

"I suspect that he means you. Aitsui." Well, can't deny it now.

"Yes. He does."

"Heh, it does explain how you survived Kira's Power." I nodded

"He's making it up! Shinigami can't possibly exist!" I glared up at the SPK member called Gevanni.

"You're already living up to your 'Sir' name, Stephen" That made his eyes widen "The Shinigami eyes are unique to the Shinigami and can be given at the price of half of your life span. They can also be 'dropped' as demonstrated by the Los Angeles B.B Murderer. He also had the eyes. So it isn't impossible." I heard Near sigh as well

"There was no reason for Mello to come here with such a story, so I believe him as well." I mentally sighed in relief,

'Thank you Near…'

.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~

"Have you made your conclusions about the rules Near?" I finally decided to ask him a bit after Mello had left, it should have given him enough time to determine each of the rules. He replied with his signature smirk as he laid out his tarot cards.

"I actually have. And, I know how to lure Kira out from hiding." I was automatically intrigued.

"And how so~?"

"Well, that is a puzzle you'll have to solve over time, Aitsui~" I myself smirked at the idea of being ever so patient~

"I would love to, Near." That made him chuckle as he turned over one of his many cards

"Gevanni. Set up a connection to L." Within seconds we had Light on our intercoms and ready for Near's version on an interrogation.

"L, I thought you should know that we had caught Mello."

'Oh~? That procedure~?'

"But he had escaped soon after." I had titled my head at Near, mostly waiting for my turn to somehow slap Light in the face.

"He didn't really escape did he?" I heard him ask "You let him get away, am I right~?" There's where I decided to have some say.

"No~ we did try to restrain him, he was just too quick~"

"Anyway, Mello mentioned something about a Shinigami attached to the notebook" I blinked before grinning, realizing that Light would have to answer. With this interrogation, it would be ever so easy to pin him into a corner and this was going very smoothly, we had Light nearly and completely at bay, until Near decided to play his next card.

"If there's a problem, I suggest we verify the rule this way, I will volunteer to write Mello's real name in the notebook. Of course, that means he'll die. If I also die 13 days later, well… then I guess Kira wins." My eyes widened at his proposal! What was he thinking? If that rule had been real and if I wasn't here, he would've really died! "Either way, it's a gamble I'm quite willing to make… Testing and confirming the 13 day rule can benefit the Kira case, other than my possible death, there would be no draw backs." I winced, knowing that if Light decided to go through with this, then I would be the 'dominate' detective and Near would appear later "I'm willing to put my life on the line if it'll solve the Kira case…"

"Could you please wait a moment? We need to discuss this…" With that, Light's signal was put on hold and I faced Near with one of the looks that gave others Chills

"Near. What if that had been a real rule?! What if I wasn't here!?"

"I meant what I had said. After all, you and Mello both have concluded that the 2 rules are fake, and you gave me proof of that. I have full confidence in this fact." I gritted my teeth before nearly wanting to yell.

"Near! I can't lose another to Kira!"

"…." I watched his eyes look into mine with slight shock in them "Another what, Aitsui?" I didn't know what I would say; he was my friend, and my partner of 6 years! Whatever would've came out of my mouth, it was quickly interrupted by Light returning from his 'discussion'.

"Near, we have talked it over and we can't let you use the notebook that way."

"I had a feeling that you might say that." I shook my head before standing back up and returned to my chair. For whatever reason, I was getting too worked up for this to be a friendship or partnership, and it was bugging me. The only other time I felt this, was with Ryuzaki, even that I wasn't sure of. How do I begin figuring out this puzzle?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Near's POV:

What… kind of reaction was that? Did Aitsui always have strong emotions for me? Enough for her to lose her tempter at what I normally do? Then again… I didn't tell her I would go as far as that, I had assumed that she would've guessed that I would go all the way for this case. I didn't realize how guilty I was beginning to feel until I heard the tone in my voice suddenly change, from my nature against that second generation L, to… being so unsure holding back. Did I really hurt her? When I had ended our conversation with 'L' my thoughts immediately went out for Aitsui.

"Aitsui." She didn't turn towards me, I had figured "I am sorry that I hadn't told you that much. I figured that you would've known." She turned to face me this time

"I figured you would lure him in, not throw your life out like bait!" I could see the anger in her eyes now, once normally calm and collected now fueled with anger. "Near. You're life span is showing me you have a long future. Please. Don't just waste it…" Now they were beginning to show sadness. Something that didn't suit her. Something I didn't like seeing from her. But what do I do? I couldn't help but glance slightly past Aitsui to find Halle, glancing back to me.

She shook her head before gesturing something, showing a hug? A hug? I glanced back down at Aitsui, was trying very hard to not look me in the eye, before looking back at Halle, who continued her slight gesture. Deciding that that little action may help Aitsui, I went with it. Hoping that she'll give me her smiles, her grins, her smirks, or other actions. Well, I did manage to make her freeze under me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"N…Near? W-what are you…?" She didn't make any moments or force me to move so I held myself there

"Haven't you ever been hugged?" I felt myself smile internally as I heard her scoff, that means that she'll become sarcastic, her sarcasm will lead to her becoming more herself again. I still couldn't help but wonder, why did I want to make her not become distant from me again?

**You know… I still am feeling that feeling XD I am trying to keep that bloody kid in character! God D*mn you Near! *shakes fist* You and your less than useable character! DX **

**Yes, I am going with that! Most know what I am planning from what I wrote, but I will say it! Yes, I will make it happen! And I will continue to speak in pathetic rhymes until it has been said in the series XD Already know~? Don't say it! **

**So here's the plan! I have to someone tie in the last of the series into a string that will work in a few chapters! Short anime series and manga are short XD SO please and Thank you so much for being so patient! This series will get done sometime! XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**etThe only excuse I have for being so late on this… is the flying lemurs that stole my computer '''' **

**JK XD But seriously XP My job is so stupid at times T^T They've been changing my schedule, so I start at 2pm and get off at sometimes 10;30 to 11 T^T And by the time I get home, I wanna just fall asleep to YouTube XD XD So I'll try and get this chapter done at the very least, my of my watchers have been waiting ever so patiently for this and I thank them! ^^ All of you~~**

**Chapter 24:**

Dawn's POV:

I suppose that I should think about forgiving Near's stunt, after all, he did give me a hug. And I've never seen him make so much as an attempt to comfort anything. He lives unemotional, so that his heart doesn't get clouded when trying to solve a case. So why would he start now? I suddenly felt an emotion that I haven't felt in a long time, Euphoria? …No, it sounds more like the forbidden word… Loved? Something that really deep down, kind of want to feel all the time… like that was possible for Near, ahh well, it was nice while it lasted, I suppose…

Everyone in the same room suddenly dropped all actions and froze as the security alarms for the outside were now activated, and security footage quickly revealed that hundreds of Kira's supporters were now outside of SPK's H.Q.

As if right on schedule, Light called us right as the people were starting to break in, already my anger was boiling, he really shouldn't fuel that fire…

"What's going on, Near? Could this be some sort of plot by Mello to finish off the SPK? No, surely it couldn't be the SPK's security was so lax that a normal citizen could find out where the building was located." I could already feel the begin to take over, "Near, Aitsui, it isn't safe anymore. You two should evacuate." That was the boiling point

"You! Have got some nerve to speak that way Kira!"

"What?! Are you two still going on about that?!" I smirked and tapped Near's shoulders before walking out into the halls…

Near's POV:

As soon as I felt and saw that Aitsui had left, I could understand what her game was now. She wouldn't be in jeopardy from the citizens or Kira now. Now, I can completely focus all my attention on to the menace in front of me.

"Think about…" I began "With all the anti-Kira groups around, why's it weird being targeted right when I start suspecting you? Pretty convenient if you ask me. And my partner will most definitely agree…"

Light:

"Near! With all due respect you both are wrong!" Yet, he still persisted!

"Members of the Task force…." Something had soon caught my eye…. A girl? I looked even closer at the image of that girl and froze. Even if this woman had grey hair… and looked even more pale… this was Dawn! How did she even survive!? Does that mean her name was faked?! No! Even Misa had said that was her name! So how?! My body froze even more when she had looked at those cameras with the eyes of a Shinigami, and it felt as if her gaze was looking straight at me, and into my own soul… did she somehow… make a pact with one of the Shinigami? Or… is she…?

Near's POV:

I waited for Aitsui to move from the crowd, watching as she made her way through to the next building we have available for any situation that may have come up. I guess she went first, so that she could reintroduce herself to our suspected Kira. I can't blame her, after all, Kira did take everything away from her… it also made me wonder if this didn't happen… would she still be in Japan, just graduating and on her way as a detective with L? Or would she perused something else, that idea also made her dread sort of… being glad I was able to meet her under these circumstances…

"Near! We have to evacuate at once!" I finally looked back up that screen seeing that Aitsui had left the grounds and that it was our turn… but…

"Really, what pathetic people…."

Aitsui's POV:

The moment I walked into the 2nd building, I quickly moved to turn on the monitors, and watched as the SPK was being broken into, the video feed had been linked up with the computers and my accounts soon came up and I quickly signed on to message Near, so that I can tell him to hurry his human ass up!

"Near. I have made it into and secured the building, now hurry up!"

"Heh, Aitsui… Are you surprised that there are ordinary people that support Kira." I sighed and leaned into the counter.

" I don't doubt that there are people that do support Kira and believe that he is making the world a better place by ridding it of evil… but~~~" he chuckled

"But this bunch is just selfish." I couldn't help but smile as I heard his robots tip over.

"Just hurry up." I ended the communications hoping that he would come back soon…

As soon as the doors slid open, I immediately turned to face them, in my little way of greeting.

"You guys are late." I heard Hal chuckle as she removed her helmet and walked in taking her seat, along with Anthony and Giovanni. Leaving only the short 'Cop' with his arms full of his robots. My body quickly motioned over to help him remove the helmet and pulled all of his robots way, setting them on the counter and crossed my arms. That made him confused, almost tilting his head in a cute manner. That made me lose my steam quickly and I couldn't help but return the favor he did for me and hugged him tightly. "You're still a moron…" That made him chuckle slightly.

"How was your re-introduction?" I looked up at Near before smirking,

"Quite satisfying to say the least~~" That made him chuckle again before starting to walk towards the computers, kind of forcing me to let go of him

"Let's say hi to Kira…." I happily nodded and walked by him towards his computer

"This is Near…"

"And Aitsui."

"We've reestablished a secure connection, so we thought that we should give you a call to let you know."

"You're safe!" I rolled my eyes at the very forced and faked tone. "That's a relief…"

"To ALL of you on the task force… I'm sure that by now some of you are starting to suspect that Kira may be among you…."

"Given the timing of today's attack on our headquarters…" I began as well "I don't think anyone could blame you for having doubts…"

"If you don't suspect the 2nd L of begin Kira by now… you're in the wrong line of work." For mere moments, everything was silent, as if they were really giving that notion. Also making me wonder what they would do~ "The number I gave you before has been reconnected, please feel free to call anytime you like. Well then, we'll be waiting for your call…"

I couldn't help but chuckle

"You really think that you can convert some of them?"

"All it takes is one, Aitsui~" I watched as he twirled his hair

"True… but whom, I wonder…" All of them DO have very strong bonds to Light. Mainly because of his father. But if they are detectives, that shouldn't matter anymore if it comes down to stopping Kira.

A few hours had begun to pass since the last communication and Near already has enough dice to begin a new tower, which he gestures me to help him with. Which was in deed kind of surprising, then again, I really shouldn't be anymore. In the time it took to start opening the next boxes, we actually did receive the call from one of the members of the Task force. And it was in fact, Aizawa!

I watched as Near talked with him, hoping to somehow understand what brought his change. Turns out everything that I had mentioned at least once or twice before, he confirmed to Near and to the others of the SPK. Also mentioned what had happened for Light and Misa's detainment, of course, no names were mentioned. But, in the end Near would find out in his own game.

"Will that be enough? Shouldn't you have pressed for a little more?"

"I think his cooperation is fine for now, after all, we have an ex member of the task force here as well, remember?" he had gestured me, making me wave my hand.

"Still here…"

"Besides, I've discovered something very important, the person being suspected of being Kira is Deputy Director Yagami's son." I chuckled slightly clapping as I placed one more dice block. "It is the only possible explanation. Why else would Deputy Director say that he would kill Kira, then himself? Therefore, that means the second L person I think is Kira can only be one man. Light Yagami." I couldn't help but chuckle as he placed out more of his blocks.

"You never cease to amaze me, Near."

"Heh, now all is left is to prove it~" That…. I'll be ready to believe once that time comes…

**I bet you guys can see extremely bluntly how I'm going to place Dawn/Aitsui and Near XP Just need to actually sit down and write more! I will gets it done! '' Must learn the epic Death Note writing Light and Mikami use! Maybe it'll get done faster! 8D**


	25. Chapter 25

**HOLY CRAP! I looked at how many episodes we had left for this series and nearly crapped myself! We are basically 4-5 chapters away from this series from being completed! 8D I say 4-5 because I may add an add an extra chapter ~~~ ^^ Since we are in a sense on episode 32, but since Mikami and Light HOG the WHOLE vid D: I had a moment's thought of skipping over to episode 33, until I saw there were only 37 episodes in Death note D8 I decided to either add the chapter now and combine 36-37 like how I did with Moonlight or just add an… intermission chapter, like Moonlight XD And if I added 5 chaps, we could easily make this an even 30 chaps! 8D**

**So let's do this! 5 chaps left! Chapter 25! Meet your maker! :3 **

**Chapter 25:**

Time went by so quickly that it was already very late, Near and I are all that's left at the building continuing to investigating a new found string of murders by Kira. Kira also meaning Light, but, the problem with this was that Misa was proven that she didn't have the notebook, and Light couldn't make his move without being seen, so either another notebook had been dropped, or Light had it shipped somewhere. So now we have almost everyone on this planet as a suspect, of course, that was no problem for Near. However, he was still doing his best to try and move more of the Task Force in Near's favor. So far, it was doing pretty well, after all Aizawa suspects him now.

But these little things didn't matter to him, he of course wants to somehow pin Light down, or back him into a corner. So he figured that he could easily apprehend him in Japan. I'm still a little unsure about that, and to even get the new Kira in Japan as well, he has quite a challenge… and soon to be headache with this next step. To top it all off, I'm in the same boat now of it being so new, so I'll have to definitely 'chip' in now… wonderful.

Sometime in the night, I couldn't help but turn to Near to see what his new thoughts were with these new events when I noticed that he was a little more slouched than normal. That made me tilt my head in curiosity, after all, Near only slouched when there were toys around and his robots and blocks were at least 2 arm lengths away, so I decided to get up from my seat and walked over to him to make sure everything was alright. The moment I placed my hand on his shoulder he slowly slid down to the floor almost making me think the worse, until I noticed he was still breathing and his life span was still there. I almost laughed at myself for over-reacting. The boy had only fallen asleep.

'Geez, Near…' I could only think as I helped him lay on his side 'You could at least have told me you were getting tired…' I reached for the sweater I wore on the way here and laid it over him as I reached for the folder he was reading out of to see what made him so exhausted and felt my cheeks heat in realizing that this was my photo when I was at the college. My photo with me in the orchestra room. I could only assume that he was making a time frame for the time that we were all in the investigations. That was understandable… but to pass out with them open… felt really strange and unusual to me, it made me feel, strangely shy. Like how I was around Ryuzaki and when I was 17.

In the end, I ran my fingers through my hair and set the folder down on the table before sighing.

'Can't believe I'm beginning to fall for him…'

**Near's POV: **

I felt myself slowly begin wake up, not realizing that I had actually fell asleep until I noticed that I was lying on my side and with Aitsui's sweater laying over my upper body. That made the heat rise in my cheeks, knowing that she would've seen that folder and that she would've probably assumed something was off.

My originally intentions were to place a timeline to for this case, then I began to see why L wanted to protect her. It was almost hard to believe that she seemed so shy, bright, and innocent. I suppose that Kira was part of her reason for her change. From that obsidian colored hair, to her light brown-colored eyes, she was… fascinating. Granted, she still is, just in a new form. I just couldn't help but be interested in who she had once been; an excelling violinist and she had chosen this profession. L and I both feel honored… but even after this… Dawn Mujistu couldn't ever return…

"Hm?" I heard Aitsui's voice vertebrate through the room "Ah! You're finally awake?" That comment had me up

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked expecting some extreme time

"Oh…" She looked at her monitor "To my knowledge, only three hours. So not long~" I chuckled at myself for over-reacting. "Near?" I looked back up at her "I… was wondering…" I began to notice the light pink color begin to appear on her cheeks before she twirled her hair in between her fingers "Was that just a timeline you were making?" It took me a couple of seconds to figure out what she had meant

"Ah… yes… at first." I wanted to bury myself in my dice blocks right now for adding that last phrase

"At first?" I watched her tilt her head. I lowered my head in, I guess it could be called embarrassment, and twirled my hair with my finger

"I could curious about you and wanted to figure you out."

**Aitsui's POV:**

"I could curious about you and wanted to figure you out." I felt my cheeks heat up for the second time that day "Because… well, I haven't heard you spoken about yourself much." I couldn't help but smile lightly. It almost like how I was when I was 16 and around Ryuzaki. But my smile faded when I slowly began to piece together that he was potentially feeling the exact same thing I have been… this very confusing emotion that we both aren't completely ready for.

"Near, Aitsui!" Both our thoughts had been completely interrupted by Hal and the other SPK members. "We have the videos concerning Kira and all the programs involved!

"Thank you. Just go ahead and set them over there…" Near pointed to the desk nearby, we both would get to that later; in the meantime, I wanted to smack the others silly for barging in.

"Aitsui?" I turned to Hal

"What are your thoughts on the case so far?" That surprised me, I was asked my opinion first?

"….The second L, also Kira, must've already sent out the notebook to someone who could resemble his ideals, habits, understandings. Meaning it would have to be someone from the Kira followers. Someone Kira must of seen. Probably on one of the shows.

"I see… and what of your thoughts on Near?" I blanched at her statement

"My what?" That made her chuckle.

"Well, you must be thinking of him in some way, with how close you two act!" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"S'nothing." I turned around in my chair to face the other way.

"It could work out with you two. I can see it happening." I felt that I was about to combust from her stupid words. Near must of heard something too, I could hear him fidget from the other side of the room. Damn Hal.

**It's so much fun making characters cutesy and self-conscious ^^ Sorry this chap was a little shorter today. Couldn't think of how to make this continue, so we'll be on to Chap 26 soon!**


End file.
